Falling In
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: During the summer vacation, discussions of an alliance brings the Tiggulars to Munchkinland. Fiyero tags along in hope of getting closer to a certain green girl. A lot can happen in nineteen days. Shiz era, AU, Musical-verse Fiyeraba. Read the sequel "Taking Chances"
1. Prologue

Falling In

A Fiyeraba fan fiction by phoenixgirl23

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: It took me four months but I found the time in between a thousand stressful uni assignments to write this. Apart from the workload, uni is going well. It's a little intimidating to be in the classroom and teaching, but I'm enjoying it. Also, It's my 21****st**** birthday on Monday (May 23****rd****, 2011) so I thought I'd celebrate by posting this for you. **

**Also, there is a poll on my profile, I would really appreciate anyone casting a vote. If it makes no sense, read the author's note on my story 'possessionless.' I want to try something new with this story. I love getting your reviews and appreciate all of them. What I'd really love is for people to include a mention of their favourite line or moment in each chapter they review, so I know what you guys like. I never know what will be the next 'Vinkun wildflower' (anyone who read 'far longer than forever' and the reviews for that will know what I mean.) **

**Lastly, you can follow me on twitter at carlie_eades. Not that my tweets are particularly interesting or funny, but there's normally lots of WICKED-related comments and I'll keep you up to date with my writing progress.**

**Prologue**

The Vinkus province of Oz was undoubtedly at its most beautiful during the summer months. The temperature was always warm during the day with a gentle breeze that would blow through at night. The grasslands were lush and green, and the Vinkans would spend their days fishing in the river and just generally enjoying the outdoors. For once the autumn came, it would get very cold.

Normally, Fiyero would be making the most of his summer, doing nothing but partying, riding, hunting and hanging out with his childhood friends Micah and Corin, who would be making bets about how long Fiyero would last at the next university in Oz his parents would send him to. This summer however, was different.

Corin was away at the Emerald City for the christening of his niece, his sister's first child; and Micah was working hard alongside Fiyero's father, King Ibrahim, doing a summer internship for his political degree. And Fiyero had surprised everyone, for not only lasting eight months so far at Shiz, but actually achieving reasonably high results on his final exams.

"Well done, son!" Ibrahim had exclaimed when his son had shared his exam results with his parents, practically beaming with pride.

"It's about time you settled down and started acting like the future king."

Fiyero had heard all this before, along with "you're twenty-two years old, it's high time you accepted your royal responsibilities" and "you're a prince- the people are watching your every move. You need to show them they can trust you to rule their country one day."

To say his parents were pleased by his change in attitude was an understatement, and they attributed the change to the influence of Shiz. They weren't totally wrong, Fiyero reasoned. Shiz was a good school, with a beautiful campus and a good curriculum. Fiyero could happily and honestly say that he liked it there. Or more specifically, he liked the people there…one green-skinned girl in particular.

Apart from Micah and Corin, with whom he had been friends with since he was eight, Fiyero didn't have many close friends. He'd always been popular and had more people than he could count on to hang out with and party with; but real friends, people who didn't care about his title or reputation and with whom he could just be himself- they weren't common. Until now, that is- until Shiz.

Fiyero found it ironic that one of these friends, Galinda, had started off as nothing more than another pretty girl he could charm and have a good time with. They'd dated and been proclaimed the 'It-couple' of Shiz for only a month or two before Fiyero had gently broken it off. It wasn't fair to her, he'd reasoned, to mislead her that his feelings for her were deeper than they really were, or ever would be. But Galinda had taken it well- she _was _an Upper Upland, after all, and Fiyero was grateful now to consider the blonde a friend.

Once Fiyero and Galinda had ended things and he was no longer considered a rival for the affections of Miss Upland, Boq and Fiyero had become very good friends. And Fiyero used this new friendship to gently help the unusually tall Munchkin boy see that Galinda… well, she just wasn't that into him- in _that _way. And that truth had been hard for Boq to accept, but once he did, he was able to relax around the popular girl and form sentences and Galinda had finally stopped calling him "Bick."

Nessarose was the sort of girl that Fiyero had never believed he'd ever be friends with. She was far too sweet and gentle to _ever _be associated with the scandalicous Fiyero Tiggular, but Fiyero was glad to know Nessa, purely because she _was _so sweet and gentle.

And then there was the fifth member of their little group, the one who Fiyero was sure if it were up to her, wouldn't be part of the group at all; not because she didn't like them, but just because it was what she'd always known. Elphaba.

As glad as Fiyero was that Elphaba _was _his friend- even if that title had been bestowed on him somewhat reluctantly by the aforementioned green girl; Fiyero wished it could be more. Elphaba was the reason he'd ended things with Galinda- even he knew you shouldn't date a girl when you were in love with her best friend and roommate.

After the incident with the Lion Cub, there had been more than a few awkward moments, but for the most part he and Elphaba had settled into a friendship- a friendship of which his much improved grades were a direct result.

And over the month that had passed since the summer vacation had begun, Fiyero had received a few letters from Elphaba and each one made him realise how much he missed her. That was a new feeling for him, feeling so strongly and so deeply towards someone. And although that scared him somewhat, he also relished it.

The hardest part about his feelings for Elphaba, was trying to determine if she might feel similar feelings for him. At times he was cautiously optimistic that she did- judging by the way she'd blush when something was mentioned that reminded them both of _that _day, or the way he'd sense her watching him sometimes when it could be done discreetly- as he did to her. But then at other times, he couldn't be sure that he was anything but a friend to her. For the majority of her time, Elphaba was a pro at hiding her thoughts and feelings from the world.

It was a beautiful, clear, warm night at the beginning of August, and the thought that there was only a month until he would return to Shiz and see Elphaba again actually made Fiyero smile and hum quietly to himself as he headed out to the gardens where the royal family preferred to eat dinner in the summer, as it was cooler. And Fiyero was pleasantly surprised to see Micah seated with his parents at the table.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked his friend as he took his seat.

Micah grinned. "Your mom said you were having roast lamb for dinner."

Fiyero pretended to be hurt. "So, it's nothing to do with the fact you've been ditching me all summer to _work, _and you missed your best friend? _This _is where I fall on your list of priorities? Right after roast lamb?"

Micah shook his head. "Of course not. You're much lower down on the list after roast lamb," he replied teasingly and Fiyero laughed.

Kasmira Tiggular smiled warmly at her son. "What did you do today, Yero?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Not much."

"Did you do any of that summer work?" Ibrahim asked and Fiyero grimaced.

As he had started late at Shiz and the work (however little it had been) that he had done at his previous school would not be counted towards his degree, Madame Morrible- Horrible Morrible, Fiyero scowled mentally, had assigned Fiyero some extra credit work for the summer that would ensure he would be able to graduate at the same time as his classmates.

"A little," Fiyero answered honestly.

Not wanting to give his father a chance to press an inquiry as to just what 'a little' consisted of, he hastily changed the subject.

"So, anything new going on?" he asked as their dinner was served to them.

His mother answered. "Actually, some plans have just been finalised today. Your father and I are going away on business, we're leaving on Wednesday morning. I don't expect we'll be back in time to before you return to school, Yero."

Fiyero nodded, his parents' travels were nothing new to him, the King and Queen preferred to do much of the business between the Vinkus and the other provinces of Oz themselves instead of via ambassadors and government officials whenever possible.

"Where are you going?" he asked casually as he ate.

"Munchkinland," Ibrahim replied and Fiyero's head shot up instantly.

Munchkinland, where Elphaba was from?

"Munchkinland?" he repeated.

His father nodded. "We're going to be the guests of the Governor to discuss an alliance and a trade agreement."

Fiyero didn't particularly care _why_ they were going there, just that they were going to be in the same place as Elphaba.

"Could I come?" Fiyero blurted out and it was his parents' turn to hastily shift their attentions from their dinner to their son.

"_You _want to come to Munchkinland?" Ibrahim asked doubtfully, his voice laced with surprise and suspicion.

Fiyero nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Kasmira asked, also puzzled.

Fiyero shrugged, trying to remain casual about the situation. "Aren't you both always telling me I need to get more involved in the politics? Why should I wait until I graduate? And if you're trying to establish an alliance with the Munchkins, shouldn't I be a part of that? As the future king?"

Ibrahim and Kasmira exchanged a look. They had been married for twenty-five years and had long since been able to tell what the other was thinking without speaking.

Despite Fiyero's academic improvement in the past months, neither the king or queen believed for a second that Fiyero had suddenly developed an interest in politics, rather than the reluctant tolerance he'd displayed since he was a teenager. They also knew that he had two daughters who attended Shiz with their son, and they figured immediately that it was one of those who was Fiyero's motivation to go to Munchkinland.

Kasmira raised an inquiring eyebrow at her husband, who shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, Fiyero. You may come," she agreed and Fiyero's heart leapt with excitement.

"I'll write to Governor Thropp after dinner and let him know."

Fiyero was thrilled. He was going to see Elphaba- not only see her, but going to _stay_ with her in her _house_ where they would have lots of time to spend together- alone. Here was his opportunity to really get to know Elphaba better and maybe… find out how she felt about him. Not even his father's half-acknowledged condition that he take his summer work with him could dampen his spirits.

Besides, he knew a beautiful, brilliant Munchkinlander that could help him with all of that.


	2. Day Zero

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. This counts as Day Zero, because it's not a full day… if that makes sense. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was blown away by the response just to the prologue! And in regards in to 3Mindy3, yeah Ibrahim and Kasmira are nice again. _But... _I'm writing another story (slowly) where they aren't so nice. Plus, when Frex is so... not nice, I feel bad making Fiyero's parents mean too. **

**Today is my birthday, so happy birthday to me! And here is chapter one :)**

**Chapter One- Day Zero**

On an early Saturday afternoon, Nessa relished the silence that was resonating through the house as she worked steadily on her needlepoint- she knew it wouldn't last much longer once their visitors arrived.

Their father had only informed them the day before they would be hosting guests for the next few weeks. Although Nessa would have liked a little more advanced notice, she understood why Frex waited so long- Elphaba. Knowing all too well how strangers tended to react to her unique skin tone, she had not been exactly happy about relinquishing her home and privacy to strangers.

Being in charge of the running of the household, her sister had spent all the previous day and that morning preparing for their guests, who were expected in a few hours. The whole house shone, nothing was out of place and there was the delicious smell of a chocolate pie Elphaba had made for dessert beginning to waft through the house. Frex was in his study now, doing some last minute business preparations, and Elphaba was savouring her last few moments of sanctuary by sitting perched up in a tree in the back garden, reading.

Nessa's ears pricked up as she suddenly caught the sound of a carriage pulling to a stop before the house. Faintly alarmed, she checked the clock to reassure herself that time had _not _slipped by unnoticed but that their visitors _were _indeed early.

Feeling a little overwhelmed and unprepared, Nessa quickly wheeled herself towards the foyer. Apparently Frex had heard the carriage too, as he emerged from the study as Nessa entered.

"Where's your sister?" he asked her, looking annoyed.

Nessa didn't know whether his annoyance stemmed from the early arrival of their guests or at Elphaba's absence. Nessa didn't get a chance to answer before there came a knock at the door and Frex strode over to answer it. Nessa couldn't help but be curious and wheel her chair closer- her father had never actually mentioned _who _it was that was coming to stay, but when the three people entered the foyer, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Fiyero!" she exclaimed and Fiyero smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, Nessa. How's your summer been?"

"Lovely, thank you. Yours?"

"Kind of slow," Fiyero shrugged and turned to his parents who were standing with a surprised looking Frex.

"Mom, Dad, this is Nessarose. Nessa, these are my parents, Ibrahim and Kasmira."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties," Nessa smiled welcomingly, bowing her head. "Welcome to Munchkinland."

"Thank you, Miss Nessarose," Kasmira replied warmly. The girl was young and tragically beautiful, but the queen couldn't be sure if this was the girl who had clearly captivated her son.

Nessa turned to her father. "Father, this is Fiyero Tiggular. We're friends from school."

Frex was no longer surprised, but wary. He knew the Winkie prince's reputation.

"Welcome," he said cordially and Fiyero bowed slightly.

"Thank you, sir."

Fiyero looked around, admiring the grand foyer for a moment before turning to Nessa.

"So, uh… where's Elphaba?" he asked casually and Kasmira and Ibrahim exchanged a knowing and amused look. Yes, this Elphaba must be the girl.

Frex frowned at the question. "Yes, Nessarose- where _is _your sister? I'd hoped she'd be here to welcome our guests."

It was clear from his voice he was not pleased, and Ibrahim quickly intervened.

"Our apologies that we _did _arrive earlier than planned. The journey took less time than anticipated."

"I know where Elphaba is, Father," Nessa answered, trying to spare her sister a reprimand for seemingly disappearing when company was expected.

She wheeled her chair around and led them into the living room, which overlooked the spacious back garden.

"There," she pointed out the window.

Fiyero followed her finger and smiled softly as he spotted a long, bare emerald leg dangling from the branches of a tree. He couldn't help but chuckle faintly, it was such an _Elphaba _thing to do.

"May I?" he asked Nessa, gesturing towards Elphaba's tree and she nodded with a smile.

"Be my guest."

Fiyero grinned his thanks. "Prepare my parents," he warned her in an undertone and Nessa nodded as he headed outside.

Fiyero quietly made his way across the garden until he was standing under the tree, looking up into the branches. Elphaba was too completely engrossed in her book to notice him, so Fiyero took the opportunity to study her.

Her long ebony hair was loose around her face, streaming around her shoulders and strands waving gently in the faint breeze. She was wearing a plain grey dress that showed more of her emerald skin that Fiyero could ever remember seeing, and as he'd seen from the window, one bare leg was hanging down and he watched for a moment as Elphaba absent-mindedly flexed her toes as she read.

"Hey, green girl," he called up softly, eagerly anticipating her reaction. 'Green girl' was said with affection and he was smiling as he said it.

Elphaba jumped at the unexpected voice and almost fell out of the tree. Jerking her head up from her book, she looked down to meet Fiyero's gaze, pure shock on her face.

"_Fiyero? _What are you doing here?" she asked in amazement, and Fiyero frowned.

"Didn't your father tell you? I'm visiting with my parents."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "He said he were having company. He failed to mention who."

Fiyero was surprised. "Oh. Well… surprise!"

She cackled slightly. "Indeed. So, you thought _Munchkinland _was a great place for a vacation? What in Oz's name made you think… never mind. I forgot who I was talking to."

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious," Fiyero said sarcastically. "Will you get down out of that tree so I can poke you?"

"_Poke _me?" Elphaba snorted.

Fiyero gave a small bow. "I, Miss Thropp, am a Vinkus prince. I was raised never to hit a lady."

She chuckled. "I don't know which to refer to first- your delusion that I am anything that warrants being called a _lady; _or the rumours that suggest the Vinkus prince has done much more to cause offence to a lady's reputation than hitting her."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. He really had missed Elphaba.

"Fae, will you just get out of the tree?" he asked her exasperatedly.

"And surrender my camouflage?" she teased. "Why should I?"

A brilliant smile was on her face though, Fiyero's affectionate diminutive of 'Fae' never failed to make her insides turn to goo.

Fiyero grinned. "First of all, hiding up in trees only works with the green. Secondly, if you don't come down, I will come up and I'm pretty sure Nessa, your father and my parents are watching from the window as I seemingly talk to a tree."

"Well, you _are_ brainless. I suppose it was only a matter of time before you started talking to inanimate objects," Elphaba quipped, but she got Fiyero's point.

Her father would not be pleased if she and Fiyero disappeared up a tree, unable to be seen. With a sigh, she gracefully swung herself down from the tree and touched lightly onto the ground before Fiyero, her book securely under one arm.

Fiyero, always looking for an excuse to touch Elphaba, needlessly reached out to steady her as she landed on her feet, and the sudden warmth that spread through her at his touch made Elphaba blush. She'd forgotten that thrill that always shot through her when Fiyero touched her.

"Hi," Fiyero said quietly, smiling as he looked her in the eyes.

"Hi," she replied, unable to help smiling back at him. "You're early," she said pointedly.

He nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Fiyero reached out and gently poked her bare arm, fulfilling his earlier threat. Elphaba rolled her eyes, then abruptly punched him in the shoulder- hard.

"Ow!" he cried out. "What was _that_ for?"

She grinned. "Because I'm not a lady- so I can."

Fiyero shook his head and then grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Fae. I want you to meet my parents."

The journey from the tree back to the house seemed to take an eternity for Elphaba. It was all very well for Fiyero to come and stay- he already knew she was green and they were… friends, Elphaba supposed was the right word, never having had friends before and knowing her relationship with Fiyero was much more complicated that what she understood friendship to be, from books anyway. But meeting new people rarely seemed to go well for Elphaba, and there was no way to guess how Fiyero's parents would react to her.

Then there was the fact Elphaba could concentrate on nothing else but the feeling of Fiyero's hand entwined with hers.


	3. Day Zero continued

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. I had such a good birthday i couldn't wait to upload the next chapter. thanks to everyone who sent birthday messages. I was thrilled that on twitter i got a birthday message from Tim Campbell, who was the second Fiyero I ever saw, and my favourite. Made my day... that and the _Wizard of oz _card my siblings gave me. **

**This chapter is a continuation of day zero... i think i'll post each day together. Most times a chapter is a day, but sometimes it carries over to two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two- Day Zero continued**

As Fiyero had predicted, Nessa and Frex were in the living room by the window when the two entered, but Fiyero directed Elphaba towards his parents, even as she fidgeted nervously behind him, wishing she'd had time to be dressed more appropriately.

"Mom, Dad, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, my parents Ibrahim and Kasmira."

Elphaba curtseyed faintly. "Hello," she greeted them quietly.

Thanks to Nessa's warning and then being able to see the girl as she'd come across the garden, Kasmira and Ibrahim showed no sign of surprise at Elphaba's green skin tone and Kasmira raised her hand firmly.

"Please, Elphaba, you don't have to worry about the formalities. We're guests in _your _home."

Elphaba relaxed instantly, they had had more important government officials stay with them before who had insisted upon the formalities and Elphaba hated to be made uncomfortable in her own house.

Ibrahim noted the book still clutched tightly in Elphaba's other hand- the one not being held by Fiyero and smiled.

"We did arrive earlier than planned, I hope we haven't disrupted your reading, Miss Elphaba. I know that Hastedt's works can require no interruptions to be fully appreciated."

Elphaba couldn't help that her eyes lit up as she considered an opportunity to discuss the literature with the Vinkun King. Fiyero noted it too, and he suddenly felt a wave of urgency that his father and Elphaba get along, for reasons he couldn't explain.

"I've actually read it before, so it's not a problem," she admitted. "But I agree that his works are much more enjoyable when read straight through. His words are more poetry than academic."

"I couldn't agree more," Ibrahim agreed and Elphaba smiled.

Frex stepped forward to address his eldest daughter. "Elphaba, you've prepared the rooms for our guests?"

Elphaba turned to her father, her demeanour instantly changing from vibrant to submissive, which all their visitors noticed.

"Yes, Father," she answered quietly.

Frex nodded curtly, then snatched the volume from her hand. "Then I suggest you get them settled and then begin preparing dinner."

It was very clear to Fiyero that despite his civil tone, Frex's words were an order, not a suggestion and he frowned as Elphaba gently tugged her hand free from Fiyero's grasp and headed towards the foyer.

"I'll show you around," she said and stopped in the foyer to pick up a few bags that the carriage driver had stacked against the staircase.

When Fiyero saw what she was doing, he bolted forward and grabbed them off her, much to the amusement of both his parents and Elphaba.

"I've got them," he said firmly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yero, I am quite capable of lifting a few bags. Do I have to punch you again?"

Fiyero ignored her and grabbed a few more bags. "Lead the way," he nodded, pointing his chin towards the stairs.

She raised an eyebrow challengingly, and he raised his back at her. They stood there for a few seconds before Elphaba rolled her eyes again, heaved a sigh and turned for the stairs.

"Men," she muttered clearly and Fiyero smirked.

"I think we should celebrate this moment. The moment that Elphaba Thropp gave in," he grinned as he began to follow her upstairs and she snorted.

"I think we should celebrate _this_ moment. You thinking."

Ibrahim couldn't stifle a chuckle of his own at that, and Fiyero glared at his father over his shoulder.

As she got to the top of the stairs, a thought occurred to Elphaba and she inwardly grimaced. The household had two spare rooms, a large one with an adjoining bathroom opposite her father's room, where she had been planning to put Ibrahim and Kasmira. But she'd just realised that meant Fiyero would be put into the other room, equally as large and spacious but without the bathroom, which was directly next to her own small bedroom… and they'd have to share a bathroom.

Elphaba swallowed hard and turned to face them, stopping outside the first room.

"Ok, so that's my father's room," she said, pointing to the left of the hallway. "Kasmira and Ibrahim, your room is this one and it has its own private bathroom adjoining it."

"Thank you, Elphaba," Kasmira smiled at her, admiring the room. "It's beautifully decorated."

Elphaba managed a weak smile- her mother had decorated the house and Frex hadn't changed a thing since her death. She turned to Fiyero and pointed down the hall.

"Your room is the one down the hall on the right. The room opposite is the bathroom. If you go down the stairs at the end of the hall, they'll take you straight to the dining room. I'm going to go start dinner and I'll call when it's ready… so, I'll leave you to get settled," she said, the perfect hostess.

"Thanks, Fae. What's for dinner?" Fiyero asked, hopefully. It had been a long trip and he was hungry.

Elphaba smirked knowingly at him as she answered. "Chicken."

Her smirk disappeared and she appeared apologetic. "It's nothing much," she began, but Kasmira cut her off.

"Elphaba, please don't put yourself to any trouble on our behalf," she insisted. "We're quite happy with whatever you give us."

"Although I wouldn't mind requesting a rack of lamb Provencale with garlic confit and a red wine sauce for one night," Fiyero added with a teasing grin.

Elphaba simply punched him again in the shoulder, making him drop one of the bags he was carrying and then she headed downstairs towards the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

"Ow!" he yelped and they heard Elphaba laugh as she disappeared. Fiyero rubbed his arm as he bent to pick up the bag he'd dropped and saw the expression on his parents' faces.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Kasmira shook her head as she stepped past her son into the room. "Interest in politics, my eye," she said simply and Fiyero had the grace to look sheepish.

"Uh, well…"

Ibrahim cut him off. "Son, it's been a long trip. We'll discuss this later. Why don't you go settle in?" he suggested.

Fiyero nodded and headed down the hall, following Elphaba's instructions. The room he was in was very nice, for a spare room, and Fiyero wondered if Elphaba had had any hand in the décor. He was puzzled that Elphaba hadn't known who their visitors were before their arrival, or that she was cooking dinner herself. She was a Governor's daughter, surely they had servants for this stuff, just as their castle did back in the Vinkus?

Fiyero was tired after travelling for so long, but he didn't want to let himself rest before dinner, otherwise he'd never wake up and that would be rude. So, he simply unpacked a few things and then headed downstairs to explore the rest of the grand house. Passing back through the foyer, he found Nessa in the living room working on her needlepoint once more until dinner was ready.

"So, is Elphaba a good cook or should I be worried about food poisoning?"

Nessa looked up with a smile. "Unless you've done something in the ten minutes you've been here to make her want to poison your food, no."

Fiyero laughed. "Does she cook often?" he asked as he sat on the sofa near Nessa's chair.

Nessa looked at him as though the answer were obvious. "She's run the household since she was fifteen, Fiyero. She does all the cooking."

Fiyero was admittedly shocked by this revelation. "But… your father's the Governor. Don't you have servants to cook and run the household for you?"

"We don't need servants, we've-" Nessa stopped, looking mortified and Fiyero knew what she'd been about to say.

_We don't need servants, we have Elphaba._

Fiyero was pretty sure those weren't Nessa's own words, but whether they'd come from her father or Elphaba herself (which he knew was very well possible) he couldn't tell. Either way, he took pity on Nessa and changed the subject.

"So, have you heard from Boq or Galinda this summer?"

Relaxing somewhat, Nessa filled him in on what she had heard from their other friends throughout the summer and he did likewise. Boq lived on the outskirts of Munchkin City and had visited a few times, and Galinda wrote frequently to Elphaba and Nessa, telling them all her news.

She was just beginning to tell him what he could expect during his stay when Elphaba appeared in the doorway to the living room from the dining room.

"Dinner's ready," she called out and Nessa broke off, mid-sentence.

"Coming, Fabala!"

Nessa summoned her father and Fiyero's parents and they made their way into the dining room as Elphaba was placing the plates on the table. Nessa wheeled her chair to the empty spot at one end of the table, whilst Frex took his place at the head of the table. Ibrahim and Kasmira took the seats either side of him, and Fiyero took the seat next to his mother, realising with a pleased smile that Elphaba would be seated opposite him. Sure enough, Elphaba quietly slipped into the seat opposite him once she was satisfied everything was ready and she met his gaze for a brief moment before staring at her plate.

"Nessa, would you like to say the blessing tonight?" Frex asked his youngest daughter and Fiyero's eyes immediately flickered to Elphaba, knowing perfectly well how she felt about religion. She seemed to be able to read his mind, because her eyes met his for a fraction of a second with a small smirk before dutifully turning her attentions to her sister.

Her family's relationship with religious was a strange one. Her parents had never been especially religious, until Elphaba was born. Frex had seen her green skin as a curse for his lack of faith and had henceforth been insistent that Nessa be raised with a strong sense of religion. Elphaba, who never doubted that she was cursed, didn't see the point in bothering with religion.

Nessa recited the simple blessing in a clear voice, and Elphaba immediately began to eat as soon as she'd finished. Fiyero followed suit, eager to sample Elphaba's cooking.

"This is great, Fae," he complimented her as soon as he'd swallowed his first mouthful.

"Well, it's no rack of lamb Provencale," she replied and Fiyero grinned.

"You forgot the garlic confit," he added and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget the garlic confit?" she teased, and Nessa looked puzzled.

Kasmira laughed gently. "Can I ask where the 'Fae' comes from, Elphaba?" she asked and Elphaba smiled.

"You'd have to ask your son that question, I'm not sure myself."

Fiyero shrugged innocently under his mother's inquiring gaze. "It just… slipped out once and then it stuck," he admitted sheepishly. "Elphaba's kind of a mouthful, and she doesn't like 'Elphie.'" He finished this explanation with a glare at Elphaba, as though her dislike for Galinda's nickname made her responsible for the creation of 'Fae.'

Elphaba scoffed. "_Elphaba_ is a mouthful? It's three syllables- the same as your name I might add, _and_ Galinda's as well!"

"Which is why I call Galinda 'Glin'," Fiyero shot back triumphantly.

Elphaba heard his note of triumph and smirked. "That argument doesn't mean you win, it just means you're too lazy to form words longer than one syllable," she retorted.

Fiyero was not amused when his father nodded in agreement. "Your teachers have been saying the same thing for years, son."

Fiyero was taken aback. "Hey, I've been here for two hours and you're already ganging up on me?" he protested. "And I'll have you know, Miss Elphaba- seventy six."

Elphaba didn't miss a beat. "Your total number of brain cells?" she asked innocently and Frex gaped at his older daughter in horror, which deepened as Ibrahim laughed.

Fiyero tried to supress a smile, but mostly failed. "_No. _Actually it was my final grade for my political science class last semester, which is all due to your brilliant tutelage," he grinned charmingly at her and Elphaba pretended to grimace.

"Oh, please don't give me all the credit," she replied.

Fiyero stared at her for a moment before his eyes narrowed in realisation. "You got full marks, didn't you?"

Elphaba shrugged, slightly smug. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Please, Fiyero. She topped the year."

Fiyero gaped at Elphaba, not in shock but just surprised he hadn't known. "You didn't tell me that!"

Elphaba blushed. "It's not a big deal."

"Her lowest mark was a ninety-two in History," Nessa continued, proud of her sister's achievements. "Which I'm attributing to that horrible Dr Niddick who replaced Dr Dillamond. It hasn't been the same since he left," Nessa sighed sadly and Elphaba instinctively stilled, her mind flashing back to the events of that day.

She made the mistake of looking up and saw Fiyero watching her, his mind clearly thinking the same thing and she blushed, tearing her gaze away.

Thankfully, Kasmira changed the subject. "What are you majoring in, Elphaba?" she asked the girl.

"I'm doing a double major in political science and life sciences with a minor in literature," Elphaba answered modestly. She had been planning to do an additional minor in History, but once Dr Dillamond had gone, she'd dropped that idea.

Ibrahim looked impressed. "That's quite a load. Have you given any thought to picking up a minor, Fiyero?" he asked his son.

"I'm considering it," he answered vaguely and Elphaba quickly stifled a scoff, knowing Fiyero was just saying that to please his father.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sweetly, putting another mouthful of chicken in her mouth.


	4. Day Zero continued again

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**Chapter Three- Day Zero continued**

"Elphaba made a chocolate pie for dessert," Nessa volunteered when everyone had almost finished eating and Ibrahim groaned, placing one hand on his stomach.

"Well, on one hand I think I might burst if I eat another bite. But on the other hand, if this chicken is anything to go by, I simply can't refuse a slice or two," he said flatteringly, smiling at Elphaba and making her blush.

"Shall we adjourn to the living room for coffee and dessert, then?" Frex suggested and Fiyero's parents agreed.

Ibrahim and Kasmira followed Nessa from the dining room, but Fiyero hung back, hoping to walk with Elphaba. Instead, he couldn't help overhear as Frex stopped his daughter, his expression menacing.

"Elphaba, you will serve dessert and coffee and then clean up the mess in the kitchen, understood? You will not be joining us for dessert, and when you come back to help Nessa to bed I don't want you saying another word. Your behaviour tonight has been horrendible and I trust for the next three weeks you will show a little more respect for our guests- who, I may remind you, are royalty. Do you hear me, girl?"

Elphaba opened her mouth to argue, but saw his face and said nothing, only pursing her lips and nodding.

With another glare, Frex turned and Fiyero quickly moved ahead into the living room to join the others before Frex saw him. He was both horrified and disgusted by the way the Governor had spoken to Elphaba, but most of all dismayed how Elphaba had reacted. He had never seen Elphaba, who had started a commotion to save a Lion Cub and never hesitated to argue her opinion with classmates or teachers, be so submissive. It made him curious about her relationship with her father, and strangely protective of the green girl.

He watched as Frex made conversation with his parents as they sat down, and Fiyero couldn't help but compare the way he spoke to Elphaba with the way he spoke to the others- especially Nessarose. After a few moments, Elphaba brought in a tray with coffee and the pie and she set it down on the coffee table before preparing to leave.

"I saved you a seat, Fae," Fiyero said quickly, patting the seat on the sofa next to him.

Elphaba shook her head, very conscious of her father's orders. "Sorry, Fiyero… the dishes won't clean themselves," she replied, forcing a smile.

Fiyero turned pleading eyes on her. "Come on, Fae. You might as well wait until we finish dessert or you'll just have more dishes to clean," he argued reasonably. "Besides, I want to ask you something."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Fiyero nodded, aware of the room listening to their conversation. "Yeah. I've got a bit of a favour to ask you."

Elphaba opened her mouth to instinctively make a sarcastic comment, but stopped herself, feeling her father's eyes watching her closely.

"What favour?" she asked warily and Fiyero grinned, turning on the Tiggular charm.

"Well… because you're the most brilliant, kind, generous, wonderful, best person I've ever met," he began and she couldn't help but roll her eyes even as she blushed.

"Fiyero," she cut him off warningly and Fiyero chuckled.

"Horrible Morrible gave me a bunch of summer work to catch up, because I started late," he explained, which Elphaba knew already, having endured Fiyero's whining about said summer work when she'd given it to the prince on the last day of term and in every letter he'd written her that summer since.

"And typically, you've left it until the last three weeks of summer vacation," Elphaba said knowingly, the words slipping out before she could filter them.

"Elphaba," Frex started in a low voice but Ibrahim interrupted with a laugh.

"Miss Elphaba, it is so refreshing to know Fiyero has someone like you to keep him in line. Most of his teachers have always given him preferential treatment because he's royalty. I daresay Kasmira and I owe much to you for the fact Fiyero has lasted at Shiz."

Elphaba looked embarrassed. "I wouldn't say that," she began but Fiyero stopped her.

"I would," he said softly and Elphaba's eyes snapped to him instantly.

His gaze made Elphaba uneasy, there was so much emotion in his blue eyes and it was so intense as he stared at her.

"Elphaba, please sit," Kasmira asked her gently, and Elphaba hesitated, glancing at her father.

Fiyero could clearly see her hesitation as she was torn between being hospitable towards their guests and not wanting to disobey her father. "Fae?"

Elphaba glanced at her father, who gave a small, curt nod and she obediently took the seat besides Fiyero.

"So, what's the favour?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Want to get a head start on our tutoring sessions for this semester?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "The work can't be _that_ complicated, Fiyero."

"Have you not _met_ Horrible Morrible? She's _evil_," Fiyero informed her bluntly and she grinned.

"Yes, you've mentioned that in every single letter. All that time complaining about the work, you could have had it _done_ by now and be enjoying your vacation!"

Fiyero scowled at her. "You sound just like my mother."

"I'm assuming that's meant as a compliment, Fiyero," Kasmira replied dryly and Elphaba grinned.

Fiyero grimaced and quickly moved on. "My point is, I'd love the help of a brilliant friend of mine to make sure I'm going to do well so I can graduate with you guys," he hinted.

"I'm sure Boq would be more than happy to help," Elphaba replied innocently and Fiyero glared at her.

"Do you have to make this difficult?"

"Yes," she said immediately with a wicked grin and Fiyero sighed.

"Elphaba, would you please help me with my summer work before we go back to school?" he asked her and Elphaba pretended to think about it.

"I can spare you an hour or two in the afternoons," she agreed and her stomach squirmed as Fiyero beamed at her.

"Thanks, Fae. I owe you one."

"Oh, I know," she agreed sweetly.

Nessa laughed. "Perhaps he could start by helping you clean the kitchen?" she suggested and Fiyero shrugged casually.

"Sure, why not?"

That meant time alone with Elphaba, for the first time since his arrival, and how could he refuse that opportunity? He immediately collected his and his parents empty dessert plates and Elphaba opened her mouth to protest.

"Fiyero-"

"No arguments," he cut her off and she hesitantly rose to her feet.

"Have you ever _cleaned_ a kitchen before?" she asked as she reluctantly led him towards the kitchen after collecting the other dishes and Kasmira hid a smile.

"Nessarose, I'm so glad you and Elphaba are such good friends with Fiyero. You and Miss Galinda and Boq have obviously been such good influences on him," Kasmira said warmly, subtly hinting around for information confirming her suspicions that there was something more between Elphaba and her son.

Nessa didn't disappoint her. "I think that's more due to Elphaba than anyone else," she admitted honestly.

"From the time Fiyero enrolled at Shiz, Elphaba never gave him any special treatment because of his title."

Ibrahim looked pleased at that. "Good, I wish there were more people who did that."

Nessa smiled at the Vinkun king. She was ashamed to admit that most people immediately judged Elphaba on her skin colour when they first met her and Fiyero, Galinda and Boq were among the few that bothered to get to know the girl behind the green. And she knew that while all five of them were friends, it was different with Elphaba and Fiyero. She saw through him instantly and whenever he tried to act the playboy, brainless prince, she called him on it immediately. And Fiyero was very protective of Elphaba but at the same time respected and admired her independency and her ability to stand up for herself, which Nessa thought was very sweet.

When they entered the kitchen, Elphaba immediately went to work rinsing dishes. Fiyero leaned against the counter for a moment, before stepping up next to her at the sink and nudging her gently with his elbow.

"You haven't spoken in thirty seconds. What's up?"

Elphaba glared at him, sensing his teasing tone mingled with faint concern. "Nothing… I'm just rearranging my schedule a little to accommodate your homework sessions."

"What schedule?" Fiyero frowned. "It's summer vacation."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "From school. I have a household to run, Fiyero."

"And you do that on a schedule?"

She nodded. "Of course. The key to anything is time management," she reminded him and Fiyero grimaced.

That had been lesson numbers one through five when Elphaba had agreed to start tutoring him two months before final exams last semester.

"I remember. So… talk me through this schedule," he prodded and Elphaba sighed.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt so you know when to expect meals."

Elphaba's day started at six am when her alarm went off. She would get herself up, washed, dressed and tidy her room before quietly going downstairs. Then she would open up the house and start cooking breakfast, so that it was ready and waiting when her father entered the dining room at precisely seven o'clock. Then, Elphaba would help Nessa wash and dress for the day before the two sisters ate breakfast themselves.

Frex kept an equally as tight a schedule as Elphaba did, shutting himself away in his study every day from eight o'clock to three o'clock in the afternoon. After breakfast, whilst Elphaba cleaned the kitchen, Frex would tell Elphaba any meetings or guests he had planned and she would plan the menu for the day as she cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast.

Once her father was in his study, Nessa would be settled in the living room with a book or her needlepoint whilst Elphaba begun the housework. This included the usual laundry, dusting, mending, gardening, etc. and the time it took depended on the day. Monday was the day Elphaba washed all the sheets and linens in the house, so that tended to draw the chores out longer than usual, having to strip and then remake all the beds. Wednesday was the household's market day, and Elphaba preferred to go in the morning before doing anything else, as there were less people about. Friday was the day she did the big clean of the entire house, including washing the floors and windows until the whole house shone like new; and Sunday was when she baked breads and anything else for the week.

So, Elphaba did as much as she could of the chores in the morning, stopping around eleven thirty to prepare lunch, which was generally just sandwiches unless they had company, and then she might start earlier. Lunch was served at noon, and again Elphaba cleaned the kitchen afterwards. After lunch came the physical therapy exercises for Nessa, to make sure her poor legs didn't waste away simply because she couldn't walk on them.

That took an hour, as Nessa liked to bathe again afterwards and then at two o'clock, Elphaba would finish whatever of the housework she hadn't finished in the morning. She might have to run errands or entertain any of her father's guests who came calling on official government business. At five o'clock, she began preparing dinner, which was served at six. And once they had eaten and the kitchen was clean, Elphaba had a few precious moments to herself. She might read, or work on dresses she was making for either herself or Nessa, or simply talk with Nessa until her sister went to bed at nine o'clock. Then she would again read, sew or study. It was usually close to midnight before Elphaba turned her light off in her bedroom and then it would start all over again.

Just listening to her rattle off her daily routine, Fiyero was exhausted.

"Don't you have any time off?"

Elphaba considered that for a moment and then shrugged. "Well, I don't do housework on weekends… and we have breakfast at eight on Saturdays," she offered finally and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"No wonder you're always so organised at school."

Elphaba grinned. "It has come in handy," she agreed.

Fiyero was now regretting asking Elphaba to help him, the last thing he wanted to do was add to her workload.

"I can multitask," she assured him when he voiced his concern. "I just may have to be folding laundry or mending stuff as you're working, that's all."

"Why don't you just move to a smaller house, one that's less work?" Fiyero wondered. With five bedrooms and four bathrooms (Nessa, Frex and the big spare room all had en suites), the house was very large for three people.

Elphaba smirked. "Would _your_ family move to a smaller castle so it's less work for the servants?" she asked pointedly and Fiyero stalled.

"That's different," he argued. He was going to say because they were servants, not family, but he didn't. Elphaba looked like she knew he was about to say it, anyway.

"This is the _Governor's_ household. My father's the Governor. When he steps down, Nessa will take over and I'll run her household. This is my life, and I'm more than used to it."

It troubled Fiyero how casually and accepting she was of her limited, dim future.

"Come on, then. You wash, I'll dry," Fiyero said finally, and she returned to the sink with a smile.

"So, why didn't your father tell you who was coming to stay?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Past experience. I don't usually take the idea of strangers being able to gawk at me in my own home well," she admitted quietly.

"I don't blame you for that," Fiyero said quietly, thinking about how people at Shiz stared and gossiped about Elphaba for her skin tone.

"But I suppose if we must have guests, my father could have done worse than invite you," she grinned at him as she handed him another dish to dry.

Fiyero laughed. "Gee, thanks Fae."

"So, why did you come? I highly doubt you're interested in whatever business our parents have together," she asked practically and Fiyero shrugged.

"Maybe I thought it was a good chance to see you," he replied seriously and Elphaba's mouth went dry.

"You- you couldn't wait three weeks?" she forced herself to try and sound normal, hating the way her throat stuck on the words.

She turned her head to look at Fiyero, and her stomach clenched under his gaze.

"I missed you, Fae," Fiyero murmured softly, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and causing Elphaba to swallow hard.

"I- I missed you too," she admitted truthfully.

Fiyero grew suddenly more hopeful at her admission, but Elphaba was horrified she'd revealed too much and stammered as she added,

"I missed you…and Galinda… I even miss her trying to force me to wear makeup," she laughed and Fiyero smiled faintly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Glin does grow on you," he agreed and they silently returned to cleaning the kitchen, a comfortable silence between them.


	5. Day One

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. For some reason, the site won't let me reply to reviews? It's really annoying. Anyway, in answer to 3Mindy3- i get my Ozian names from behindthename .com and then search. A lot of Hebrew or Mythology names sound Ozian, and there's a long list. **

**And Isabella Faye Graycin- they haven't actually seen it yet- Frex knows better to be so horrible right in front of the king and queen. But he might slip up in later days...**

**Chapter Four- Day One**

When Elphaba awoke on Sunday morning, she felt as though she'd hardly slept. It had taken her awhile to get to sleep the night before, completely distracted by the thought Fiyero was just on the other side of the wall.

_Get a grip, Elphaba, _she scolded herself. It was only Sunday, the Tiggular's would be here for another two and a half weeks, she could _not_ handle being so jittery for that long.

_It's only Fiyero, _she told herself as she got up, washed and dressed. It was natural instinct by now to be utterly silent in the mornings as she made her bed and crept downstairs, not sure how light sleepers Kasmira and Ibrahim were. Fiyero, she knew, from the multiple times he'd fallen asleep in class, could sleep through almost anything.

Elphaba went through her morning routine of opening the windows to air out the house, bringing in the newspaper from the doorstep and lighting the stove before beginning to cook breakfast. This was another reason she hated having company staying in the house- she'd told Fiyero breakfast was usually served at seven, but she didn't expect their guests to accommodate her schedule. She didn't want the Tiggulars feeling pressured to get up at seven for breakfast. Oz knew if Elphaba had the choice, she wouldn't be eating at seven, but it was a habit she couldn't break.

She was cooking bacon, eggs and toast with fruit platters available too, and everything was ready and waiting in serving dishes next to a pot of coffee and a pitcher of juice when Frex entered the room at seven o'clock exactly.

"Good morning, Father," she greeted him civilly as he picked up the paper she'd placed beside his plate and poured his coffee.

Frex didn't even look up at her. "Is Nessa awake?" he asked and Elphaba sighed.

"I'm going to see now."

She exited the dining room and went down the hall to her sister's room, tapping gently on the door before letting herself in.

"Nessa?"

Nessa was awake, lying in bed and looking out her window. "Good morning, Fabala."

Elphaba couldn't help but listen to the house as she helped Nessa bathe and dress herself. There were no sounds from the floor above and Frex was the only one in the room when the girls returned to the dining room.

Elphaba wasn't much of a breakfast person, she was never hungry that early in the morning, no matter how many mornings she was up at dawn. So, she nibbled at a piece of toast and sipped her coffee, mentally doing an inventory of the pantry in her head and calculating what how much she'd be able to bake that day.

It was only fifteen minutes after seven that Fiyero entered the room, dressed and refreshed. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, Fiyero was lucky to make it on time to a nine o'clock class, she'd never seen him up this early.

"Good morning," he greeted them, slipping into the seat next to Elphaba.

"Good morning, Fiyero. Did you sleep well?" Nessa asked him.

"I did, thanks Nessa," he lied. Actually, he hadn't gotten to sleep for hours the night before. He'd found himself watching out the window until the light from Elphaba's room next to his went out, wondering what in Oz's name she was doing up until after midnight.

He helped himself to coffee and food, noting the way Elphaba was looking at him, with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" he asked in a low voice, so no one else could hear.

"Is this the secret to getting you up in time for class?" she asked teasingly. "Me cooking breakfast?"

Fiyero grinned. "Hey, if you're offering, who am I to refuse?" he grinned and she smiled.

"So, do you want to start your homework this afternoon?" she asked matter-of-factly at normal volume and he groaned.

"Already? Fae, it's Sunday and I just got here!"

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't _just _get here, and the sooner we start, the sooner you can be finished and enjoy the last of the holidays," she said pointedly, although she didn't think there was much to do on vacation in Munchkinland.

"That sounds very sensible, Elphaba," a new voice said and Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped slightly as Ibrahim and Kasmira joined them.

"Fiyero, I'm surprised to see you up so early," Kasmira said in surprise. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Elphaba smirked as Fiyero shot a glare at her. "I thought I should make the most of our time in Munchkinland," he answered his mother.

"Yes, because there's no way three weeks is enough time to enjoy all the fun and culture of Munchkinland," Elphaba cut in immediately, her tone dry and obviously sarcastic.

Not that she wasn't fond of her homeland, but the fact remained Munchkinland was mostly farmland and cornfields and was far lacking in the urban culture of other provinces of Oz.

Nessa's eyes narrowed at her sister, as the future Governor, she was far more sentimental and defensive of the province than Elphaba and Frex glared at his daughter.

"_Elphaba_," he said warningly and Elphaba said nothing, ignoring her father.

"So, what is the agenda for today?" Fiyero asked the table in general, changing the subject.

He knew his parents' meetings with Frex and other officials would begin on Monday, and he suspected his parents would be waiting for an opportunity to corner him about Elphaba. He had successfully avoided them the night before, engaging Elphaba in conversation until Frex subtly ordered her to bed around eleven o'clock and then he'd pled fatigue and left not long after her. It was only when he went upstairs he saw the light under her door and realised her room was next to his, and since then he had been dying to see inside, to see what Elphaba's most private space was like.

"What about a tour of Munchkin City?" Nessa suggested.

Ibrahim nodded. "That sounds wonderful, Nessarose. And then I believe in the afternoon, Fiyero is beginning his schoolwork- did I hear that correctly, son?"

Fiyero grimaced. Between Elphaba and his parents, he couldn't get a break. "Sure," he agreed half-heartedly. "What do you think, Fae?"

"I'm sure Nessa and my father will be happy to show you around the city," she replied. "I have baking to do before this afternoon, however."

Fiyero was disappointed, but remembered his conversation with Elphaba last night and decided not to disrupt her routine.

"Feel free to make me a cake," he said with a grin and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, should I?" she replied and he shrugged.

"Brain food," he nodded convincingly and she grinned.

"You need a brain first," she quipped and he rolled his eyes.

"You're hilarious, Thropp. I am dazzled by your far superior wit on a daily basis," Fiyero deadpanned and she smiled.

"Well, it can't compare to _maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go,_" she quoted his first words to her and Fiyero grimaced.

"You're really going to hold that over my head forever?" he demanded guiltily and she paused thoughtfully.

"Maybe not forever… at least until we graduate," she said cheerfully and Fiyero groaned.

"Great."

"Are we missing something?" Ibrahim asked, glancing at his son curiously and Fiyero shook his head, sharing a look with Elphaba.

"Private joke, Dad."

After they'd finished breakfast, the household- save Elphaba, prepared to go out for the day. Frex called for the carriage which took them through the streets to the town centre of Munchkin City. Fiyero looked around with interest as he got out of the carriage, naturally comparing the city to the cities in the Vinkus. Of course the most obvious difference was the height of the Munchkinlanders compared against the height and appearance of the Vinkuns.

But the Munchkins who were going about their daily business barely spared the visitors a glance, which Fiyero found refreshing. The city square was surprisingly busy and Nessa noted him amazement with a smile.

"You should see this place on Wednesdays when they get all the fresh produce in the markets," she told him. "It's why Fabala goes early."

The group ended up going their own ways, Frex was called over by the mayor to discuss an issue, and Nessa went to admire some jewellery being sold, leaving Fiyero and his parents to wander around alone.

"So, Fiyero," Ibrahim began as they walked around, and Fiyero inwardly groaned. He thought he'd been too fortunate to avoid his parents inquiry into his feelings for Elphaba which were apparently obvious.

"Yes, Dad?" he asked innocently.

"Elphaba seems quite the girl," his father replied just as innocently.

Fiyero sighed. "She is," he agreed reluctantly, not really wanting to discuss his love life with his parents.

"I think she's lovely," Kasmira added warmly. "She's certainly intelligent and mature."

"It would be a smart match," Ibrahim mused, speaking as a King and not a father and Fiyero was taken aback.

"What?"

Ibrahim shrugged. "The whole point of this visit is to promote an alliance with the Munchkins, Fiyero. If you and Elphaba were to marry-"

Fiyero cut him off firmly. "Dad! Seriously? Elphaba and I aren't even dating, and you're trying to marry us off? If Elphaba heard that, she'd kill you."

"I'm just trying to think of the future, son," Ibrahim replied calmly.

Kasmira didn't doubt from what she'd seen of Elphaba so far, that the girl would not take kindly to the king planning her future for her and swiftly moved the conversation along.

"Answer me this, Yero. Are we seeing things, or is your interest in Miss Elphaba not strictly platonic?"

Fiyero reddened, not sure how to answer. Apparently his silence was sufficient enough, for Kasmira nodded with a satisfied smile.

"I think you've made an excellent choice, Fiyero."

Fiyero sighed. "Mom, I didn't choose it, it just… happened. Not that I'm not glad about it," he added hastily. "Elphaba is… amazing. But it's not that easy. We're friends and the situation is… complicated. And I don't even know if I'd have a chance with her."

Kasmira's heart went out to her son, who looked genuinely sad and unsure of himself. "Fiyero, just… give both of you time. Spend some time with Elphaba and see what happens. And don't shoot yourself down, and say you don't have a chance. Everyone has a chance at love, as long as it's the right person."

"She is," Fiyero said quietly.

For some reason, once his mother had said those words, he was sure. Elphaba was the right person for him. The One, if he was to be so bold as to use that term. But he knew that Elphaba was closely guarded about letting people in close to her. And he hoped the next few weeks would help him get that little bit closer.


	6. Day One continued

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**Chapter Five- Day One continued**

When they returned to the house, they were greeted by the delicious, warm smell of freshly baked bread.

"Oh, sweet Oz," Fiyero sighed, breathing in deeply.

Nessa giggled beside him. "It does smell wonderful," she agreed. "Sunday is my favourite day of the week, purely for this reason."

"I don't blame you," Fiyero smiled.

"Don't be surprised if Boq 'suddenly' drops by for a visit," she warned him. "Once he found out Sunday is baking day, we can't seem to get rid of him," she laughed and Fiyero chuckled.

He couldn't stifle a laugh when sure enough, Boq knocked on the front door fifteen minutes after they got home.

"Gee, Boq. What a surprise," Elphaba said dryly as she let him in.

"Hi, Elphaba," Boq greeted her. "I heard that Fiyero was staying with you, and thought I'd come say hi."

"Conveniently in time for lunch with freshly baked bread," Elphaba smirked. "Like last week, when you had to return a book to Nessa. Or the week before, when you had to borrow the book."

"Sure," Boq agreed and she rolled her eyes.

"Lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes. Yero and Nessa are in the living room."

Boq frowned as he entered the living room and saw Fiyero laughing. "What?" he asked defensively and he shook his head.

"Nothing," Fiyero assured him. "How's your summer been, Boq?"

Frex didn't seem surprised to see Boq either when he and Fiyero's parents entered the room for lunch, and Fiyero introduced the Munchkin boy to his parents as they sat down. The mere smell of the bread was overwhelming, and Fiyero hadn't realised how hungry he was until he began eating.

"What else did you bake today, Elphaba? Besides the bread?" Boq asked her as he polished off his second sandwich.

Elphaba looked torn between amusement and disgust as she watched both boys consume massive sandwiches.

"I baked enough bread for the week, although with Fiyero here I'm not sure that it _will _be enough," she teased and he made a face at her.

"Then I just made some cookies. I've got a pie in the oven now for dessert tonight."

"What sort of pie?" Fiyero asked in interest.

"Apple," Elphaba replied. "It should be done by the time we finish your study session, Fiyero."

Boq grinned at his friend. "You're doing work on summer vacation? Doesn't that go against your whole philosophy of life?"

Fiyero scowled. "You've been spending too much time with Elphaba, _Bick. _Sarcasm does not become you."

"So, otherwise you'd be interested?" Elphaba asked innocently with a grin and Fiyero glared at her.

"I don't know why I came here if all you're going to do for the next three weeks is make fun of me," he said in mock injured tones.

"I don't know either," Elphaba shrugged seriously and Fiyero winced, wondering what she meant by that. Did she doubt their friendship?

"So, the four of you hang out together at school?" Kasmira asked the young people, trying to learn more about her son's life at school.

"And Galinda," Elphaba corrected the queen. "Galinda Upland."

"Of the Upper Uplands," Fiyero added with a grin and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

When they'd all finished, Elphaba stood and began to clear the table.

"Yero, go get your school work," she directed him. "We'll work in here."

Fiyero grimaced as he reluctantly stood. "Fine. Hey, can we have class outside?" he asked her, brightening and Elphaba inwardly groaned, having flashbacks to when she'd first begun tutoring Fiyero.

"No," she replied firmly and he pouted.

"But it's sunny outside!" he whined and she fixed him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fiyero, what happened the last time I agreed to tutor you outside?"

Fiyero had the decency to look sheepish. "I started skipping rocks in the canal," he admitted.

"And how did that end?"

"You pushed me in," he continued and Ibrahim laughed.

"I brought lunch!" Fiyero protested in his defence.

"It's not a picnic, it's a tutoring session," Elphaba said, but Fiyero continued to pout.

"Fine," he sighed when it was clear she wasn't going to give in and headed upstairs to get his school work.

Frex looked at Elphaba, wide-eyed with horror. "You pushed the prince of the Vinkus into Suicide Canal?" he asked and Boq grinned.

"It was hilarious."

"Can I ask why he needed to be pushed in?" Kasmira asked Elphaba, her tone as amused as her husband's facial expression.

Elphaba shrugged. "He was more interested in the shapes of the clouds than talking about the political reign of the Wizard. And when he started skipping rocks… I did give him fair warning," she added quickly, but Ibrahim grinned.

"Oh, Elphaba. Fiyero once had a tutor who put a hole in the wall of our library. I don't think it harmed Fiyero to get a little wet if that's what you have to do to get him to pay attention."

Elphaba felt strangely relieved to know Fiyero's parents didn't mind the way she and Fiyero interacted with one another. But from the time she'd met the prince, she'd refused to treat him any differently because of his royal title, and she knew Fiyero appreciated that. Well, now he did. When they'd first met, it'd been a different story.

Fiyero eventually returned with his school books under one arm and everyone left the dining room, leaving Fiyero plopping dejectedly into his seat as Elphaba finished clearing the table.

"So, what exactly did Morrible ask you to do?" she asked him, taking the seat next to him.

Fiyero noted how easily she slipped into 'teacher-mode' and smiled to himself. Elphaba was never more confident of herself or more passionate than when she was teaching someone or learning something. It was one of the things he found most attractive about her.

Morrible had assigned Fiyero three major essays to do over the summer. One for literature, one for history and one for political science. Elphaba looked over the requirements, already making plans mentally about how best to help Fiyero with them.

"Alright," she said finally and Fiyero dutifully turned his attentions to her. "So, for the literature essay, you have to discuss the social relevance and significance of Elsmore's novel. Have you read it?"

Fiyero had, reluctantly and only because he'd overheard a passionate debate on the book between Elphaba and their literature teacher, and it had been enough to make him want to know what they were talking about. The novel, _First Impressions _was an Ozian novel that had long since been regarded as a classic. It was the story of an old Gilikinese family, the Milsted family who have 5 daughters. The story focused on the second eldest daughter, Elisheba and her relationship with a wealthy Gilikinese merchant named Jeriah. After an unpleasant first meeting, the novel explores how both realise they have misjudged their initial assumptions of one another and of course, they end up falling in love and overcoming their social differences so they can live happily ever after.

The novel had become famous not just for the love story, but because of the social issues it cast into light, namely social status and the apparent necessity for young girls to marry in order to have a meaningful life. Fiyero knew, even despite Elphaba's somewhat pessimistic view of the world and of love, it was one of her favourites. And he had to admit that Elisheba had reminded him of Elphaba in a few ways, they had the same teasing and quick-witted sense of humour and the ability to read the characters of others and make shrewd social observations.

"Yes, I've read it," he admitted. The novel had a tendency to be seen as orientated towards women, but Elphaba looked pleased and even slightly impressed he had read it, rather than looking amused.

"Good."

"I've actually got a pretty good idea of what to write for that one," Fiyero continued. "Even the political science one seems okay, because I can use the information you helped me with before finals. I just really wanted your opinion on those ones, to make they're not rubbish. It's mainly the history one," he explained and Elphaba nodded.

"Ok, well why don't we work on that for the next few days, and then once you're ready, you can write while I do things and I'll just proof-read and edit?" she suggested and Fiyero nodded.

"You're the boss."

Smiling faintly, Elphaba pulled the paper towards her to examine more closely the history essay Fiyero was supposed to write. He had to pick a topic and write about its impact on modern Oz.

"Do you have any particular topic you'd like to write about?" Elphaba asked him.

Fiyero shrugged. "Sort of. I was thinking maybe something about the history of Animal rights in Oz and how they've changed since the Wizard's reign."

Elphaba whipped her head up in surprise. "Really? I- I didn't know you were that interested in… in that sort of thing," she stammered.

Fiyero steadily met her gaze. "With everything that happened, how could I not be?"

He didn't have to specify what he was talking about, and Elphaba's mind flashed back instantly to the events that had unfolded in Dr Dillamond's classroom… and the immediate aftermath in the forest grove.

Tearing her gaze away uncomfortably, Elphaba stared at the piece of paper on the table as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"It's a really good topic. You should be able to easily write two thousand words on that," she said hastily.

Fiyero nodded, his eyes still on her. "Ok, great. So, how good is the local library here? For resources and stuff?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Not great. If you wanted to write about the history of corn, you'd be set though," she said in obvious irritation and Fiyero grinned.

"It doesn't matter though, I have books that will help you. And between my bookshelves, my father's and the library, you should have any extra sources for your political science essay beyond the notes you used for finals."

Fiyero sighed faintly, already bored at the thought of all the work he had to do. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

In truth, the only real effort Fiyero had made on his work so far was to reread _First Impressions _and outline his political science essay. Now, he began looking over the detailed notes Elphaba had helped him devise before finals, seeing what would be useful for his essay and in which areas he would need more resources.

He didn't even notice Elphaba slip out of the room, until she placed a piece of warm chocolate cake next to him.

"What's this?" he asked in surprise and she smiled.

"Brain food."

Fiyero grinned, immediately seizing the cake and taking a bite. "I thought I needed a brain first?"

Elphaba looked over at him, almost shyly. "We both know you have a brain, Fiyero."

Fiyero opened his mouth, but a knock on the door interrupted him and they both turned to see Boq in the doorway.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt you… but do we smell cake?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'll bring you a piece," she promised and Boq grinned.

"Thanks, Elphaba."

Fiyero returned to his work as Elphaba disappeared into the kitchen to serve cake to the others. Grateful for Boq's interruption, Elphaba took a moment to take a deep breath. It was so hard to be around him, especially when every time he did or said something, she was immediately reminded of the way she had grabbed his hand that day in the forest. She was constantly reminded of the jolt she had felt when their hands met…

"You have to get over this, Elphaba," she scolded herself in a murmur. "It doesn't matter what you feel, it's not going to happen. Even if he's not dating Galinda anymore, he still wouldn't be interested in _you. _You're not that girl," she added, almost wistfully.

Then she shook her head decisively. "No. Fiyero is your friend… be grateful for that."

But her heart ached painfully, even as she cut two pieces of cake and took them out to Boq and Nessa.

**AN. Yes, **_**First Impressions **_**is the Ozian version of **_**pride and prejudice. **_**Couldn't help myself.**


	7. Day Two

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. OMO, you guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. And i love hearing what parts and lines made you laugh- my sense of humour isn't usually the same as everyone elses. So, i had another question on behalf of a friend who just learned that i do this and she asked where all my reviewers are from. And apparently my asnwer of "America, mostly" wasn't good enough. But it did make me curious as to what parts of the world you all live in.**

**Anyway, enjoy day 2! And i personally am i big fan of the end scene.**

**Chapter Six- Day Two**

The next day, Frex and Fiyero's parents begun their business meetings, the whole purpose of the trip. They left immediately after breakfast for City Hall for a meeting with the mayor and a few other high-ranking government officials of Munchkinland. Once again, Fiyero was up much earlier than he would have been otherwise, simply keen to see Elphaba's routine in action.

Once they'd finished breakfast, he and Nessa retired to the living room. Nessa read while Fiyero dutifully begun working on his essays- he and Elphaba had decided the night before they would go to the Munchkinland library for anything he needed that afternoon. As he half-heartedly worked, he was very aware of what Elphaba was doing as she did the housework, stripping all the beds and washing all the sheets and towels, and then dusting the house and sweeping the floors.

"Don't you get bored?" he asked her when she came in to dust the living room.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, isn't housework boring?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Of course it's boring, but it has to be done. And it gives me a lot of time to think while I do things."

Fiyero was intrigued. "Oh, really? And what do you think about?" he asked.

Elphaba only smirked and left the room.

"What does that mean?" Fiyero asked Nessa in bewilderment. He had known Elphaba long enough by now to know her silences said almost as much as her words, sometimes more.

Nessa laughed as she shrugged. "Maybe it means she was thinking about you?" she suggested teasingly, but Fiyero couldn't help but wonder- or hope, if that was true.

But his questions were answered when Elphaba returned moments later, a large pile of books in her arms.

"Uh, Fae? What in Oz's name are all these for?" Fiyero gaped at her.

Elphaba set the books down carefully on the coffee table. "I was thinking what books I had that could help you with your history essay," she explained.

"I think this should give you enough information."

Fiyero stared at the pile in horror. "You think?" he asked dryly and Elphaba was amused by his facial expression.

"Fiyero, you have to write two thousand words. I've seen you struggle to write five hundred words. It's better to have too much than not enough," Elphaba reasoned and Fiyero grimaced.

"I suppose," he admitted. "So, we'll go to the library after lunch?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yep. You don't have to sound so enthusiastic about it, Yero," she teased and Fiyero chuckled sheepishly.

It was safe to say the library- _any_ library was the last place he'd expected to be going on his summer vacation.

Fiyero flicked through the pile of books while Elphaba continued with her chores, not surprised in the least that these were the types of books Elphaba chose to read in her own time.

"Are you going to come with us to the library, Nessie?" Elphaba asked her little sister over lunch and Nessa nodded.

"I think so. I don't really have any other plans, and I'd like to get some books out to get ideas for the new garden."

"New garden?" Fiyero asked them and Elphaba nodded.

"That's the plan for Thursday. We'll get the seeds at the market on Wednesday," she explained.

They decided to walk down to the library, as it wasn't that far and it was such a nice day outside. Fiyero pushed Nessa's chair whilst Elphaba walked alongside her sister, carrying a large bag.

"Do you need such a big bag?" Fiyero asked in amusement and Nessa giggled.

"Fiyero, haven't you seen Elphaba in a library?"

"True," he admitted.

Elphaba shrugged unashamedly. "It's not as good as the library at Shiz, but it'll do for something to read."

As soon as they entered the room, Elphaba disappeared amongst the shelves to grab books, both for Fiyero and herself. Nessa wheeled away to the gardening section, and Fiyero was left to awkwardly look around the small building. Elphaba had been right, the library at Shiz was at least twice the size of the Munchkinland building, and most of the books Fiyero could see were related to farming and agriculture.

And although he never doubted Elphaba's ability to make the most of her limited resources, he was surprised when she handed him a few books.

"These should be useful for your politics essay," she told him quietly.

Fiyero smiled as he took them. "Thanks, Fae. What did you find?"

She sighed. "Not much. I might check out a couple of cook books though. No doubt my father will announce a dinner party at some point while you're here."

Fiyero didn't really know what to say to that. He knew she was probably right, but he hated the thought of how much extra work that would cost her. Elphaba didn't seem troubled by it however, and spent a few minutes selecting some cookbooks before they left.

The rest of the day passed by silently. Fiyero busied himself working as Elphaba did Nessa's exercises on her legs. By the time she returned to the kitchen for their afternoon study session, Fiyero had made a pretty good headway on his political science essay, using the books from the library and his notes from the previous semester.

He knew if his parents saw how much more focused and committed he was to his studies purely because Elphaba was in the room, they would be amused, but Fiyero didn't care. Elphaba, much to his surprise, really believed he was capable of doing well and he didn't want to let her down. And that had nothing to do with his scary and complicated feelings for her… mostly.

Elphaba was pleased by his progress when she checked on his work. She wasn't quite sure why Fiyero seemed content to not reach his full potential, but if she could encourage him to do the best he could, she would.

"I'd better put these away before dinner," Elphaba said eventually, stacking the books when it was almost time for her to begin preparing dinner.

"Need some help?" Fiyero offered, but she shook her head.

"I got it."

Fiyero happily began gathering up his papers to put aside until tomorrow, and when he stood up he found a book Elphaba had forgotten. Hurrying up the stairs to give it to her, he tapped lightly on her bedroom door.

"Fae? You forgot-" Fiyero's voice trailed off as he examined Elphaba's bedroom.

It was the smallest room in the house, he could see that clearly. There was a single bed along one wall, with a small dresser, desk and nightstand crammed into the room. There were few personal belongings about the room, but he could see the hat Galinda had given Elphaba hanging on the bedpost. Every available surface was covered with books. There was a small bookshelf under the window, but stacks of books lined the window sill, the top of the dresser, the nightstand, the desk and yet more books in neat stacks under the bed. Elphaba was putting the library books on her desk when he entered and she turned to face him, horrified.

Her bedroom was her most private space, and she knew how obvious it made it the difference between her and Nessa. When the house had first been built, a few hundred years ago, the room Elphaba resided in was intended for the housekeeper, which in many ways, Elphaba was. The horrified look on Fiyero's face was almost more than Elphaba could bear.

"Thanks," she said quickly, taking the book from him and hoping he'd leave without saying what he was clearly thinking.

"Fae…" Fiyero said and she sighed. No such luck.

"This room is _tiny," _he stressed, looking around again.

Elphaba shrugged casually. "I don't need much room, Fiyero."

The look he gave her told her he wasn't buying that argument.

"Elphaba," he spoke quietly, and Elphaba was surprised by the anger in his voice. "This is not a room, this is a glorified closet. There are two other rooms in the house, why don't you have one of those?"

"You'd expect any guests to stay in here?" she argued lightly and Fiyero's eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't put anyone in here. Elphaba-"

"Don't," she interrupted him tiredly, not wanting his pity. "Fiyero, please don't. It's really not a big deal."

"How is it not a big deal?" he demanded. "Your father treats you more like the help than a member of the family, and he's got you crammed into this… I can't even call it a room."

Elphaba smiled slightly as she moved closer to him. "Fiyero… I'm green," she said simply as though that explained everything.

"You don't understand what that means for our family reputation here in Munchkinland. My father…"

"Don't even try and defend him, Elphaba," Fiyero cut her off sharply. "There is no excuse for the way he treats you."

"You don't know the whole story!" Elphaba protested, and then immediately froze wide-eyed, knowing she had said too much.

"What in Oz's name are you talking about?" Fiyero asked her but she shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell Fiyero her darkest secret.

"Never mind. Just… don't feel sorry for me because I don't have a private suite. Please? I couldn't bear it."

Fiyero looked at the anguish in her brown eyes and nodded reluctantly. "Ok. But I still don't like it," he warned her and she chuckled.

"Noted. Come on, I have to start dinner."

Fiyero stewed over the memory of Elphaba's bedroom angrily as she cooked dinner. Her half of her dorm room at Shiz was bigger than her room here, and she was so casual about it. Fiyero had seen Nessa's room briefly the day before when he'd passed by the open doorway on the way to the bathroom, and he had seen enough to know that Nessa's room was decorated with personal effects, lots of natural light and the entire room suited both Nessa's needs and personality.

Frex had been nothing but civil to Fiyero since his arrival- after all, he was a guest. And Fiyero too had been polite in return, not just because he was their host, but because he was Elphaba's father. He knew that Elphaba and her father didn't have the best relationship, and the way he'd seen the governor treat his daughter over the past two days more than testified to that fact, but he was still her father and Fiyero figured if he even had a ghost of a chance with Elphaba, it would be important that Frex approved of the relationship.

But when Frex and Fiyero's parents returned to the house for dinner, Fiyero found it even harder to be polite, and less able to remind himself why he should be so.

"Good evening Fiyero," Frex greeted him cordially, seeing the prince already in his seat opposite Elphaba as he entered the dining room for dinner.

"Governor," Fiyero replied stiffly, his tone icy and Frex blinked, taken aback.

Behind him, Ibrahim and Kasmira exchanged looks that were both surprised and disapproving, but Fiyero didn't care if his parents wanted to reprimand him for his behaviour. Elphaba knew exactly what had caused Fiyero's treatment towards her father to change, and she discreetly shot him a warning glance behind her father's back. Fiyero merely looked up at her innocently, which she saw and ignored.

Sensing the tension but not knowing the reason, Nessa made an effort throughout dinner to keep the conversation light and moving, with little success. Uncomfortable, her way of dealing with it was to retire for the night as soon as Elphaba had finished cleaning the kitchen, claiming fatigue.

For his part, Fiyero didn't trust himself to be in the same room as the Governor for too long without giving into the temptation to demand an explanation for his treatment of his eldest daughter, and it wasn't even nine-thirty before he too excused himself, planning to do some more schoolwork before going to bed. He stepped lightly up the stairs and was about to enter his room when an arm reached out and firmly grabbed him, pulling him sideways.

"Hey!" he protested, realising it was Elphaba as she yanked him into her room, shut the door behind her and turned to him, eyes blazing and arms crossed over her chest.

"I'll give you '_Hey_,'" she fumed angrily. "I asked you to let it go. What was all _that_ about?"

Fiyero scoffed. "Fae, you honestly expect me to let this go?"

"You said you would!" she argued. "Fiyero, _please_."

Fiyero sighed heavily. "I can't just let it go, Elphaba. It's not that easy to pretend like your father is some great guy."

"Sure it is, I've been doing it for years," Elphaba replied nonchalantly and it was Fiyero's turn to glare at her.

"Why is the way he treats you not a big deal?" Fiyero demanded. "The way you just accept it… it's like penance or something."

The thing was, for Elphaba, it was and she was alarmed by how close Fiyero was to figuring that out. Uncomfortable, she lowered her gaze defensively, not meeting his gaze.

"Why is it such a big deal for you?" she asked him finally and Fiyero stalled momentarily.

"Elphaba… you don't deserve to be treated the way you do. By your father, the empty-headed idiots at school… I don't like seeing you just take it," he said unhappily.

"Why?" she demanded and Fiyero met her gaze.

"Because I… I care about you, Fae. Aren't I allowed to care about the way you're treated by your own father?"

Elphaba looked away, blushing. "You can, but it's better you don't," she muttered and Fiyero frowned.

"Fae, what do y-?"

"It's late," Elphaba cut him off. "You should go."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You dragged me in here in the first place," he reminded her and she grinned.

"And now I'm kicking you out. Goodnight, Fiyero."

Fiyero paused for a second, then nodded. This was another moment when he just couldn't work Elphaba out, but had enough brains to know now wasn't the time to press the issue.

"Night, Fae."

He shot her a soft smile before silently slipping out of her room and Elphaba sighed. There was no doubt about it, this would be the longest three weeks of her life.


	8. Day Three

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Thanks for all your reviews. Isabelle Faye Graycin- when are they going to kiss? I can tell you now that there is nineteen chapters in this story and it happens... before chapter 19. And to FaetheDevoutScholar- yeah, Fiyero seeing how Frex treats Elphaba has been done before. That's because realistically, it has to be dealt with. I don't think they could not notice being in the same house for three weeks. Glad you still enjoyed the chapter nonetheless.**

**I usually try and update every second day, to give people plenty of time to review so i can answer any questions you have. But people's reviews and tweets have made me so happy, this is the reward. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven- Day Three**

"I'm going out," Elphaba announced to Nessa and Fiyero the next afternoon.

Nessa merely murmured in acknowledgement, not looking up from where she was writing to a girl from school, but Fiyero looked up with interest, not exactly eager to return to the large stack of books he was going through, taking notes for his history essay.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Subtle, Yero. I'm just going down to the dressmaker's. They've got some material I ordered that I have to pick up. And no, you can't come."

He pouted. "Come on, Fae. Study break?" he asked hopefully and Elphaba hesitated.

"If you're just picking the material up, it won't take long," he pressed and she sighed.

"Fine," she agreed and Fiyero jumped up immediately, closing the book.

"Make sure you wear a hat, Fabala. It's warm outside today," Nessa addressed her sister.

"It's fine, Nessa," Elphaba said dismissively but Nessa looked up with a frown.

"You don't want to get burnt, do you?"

Elphaba grimaced slightly, but obediently trooped upstairs and grabbed the black pointed hat Galinda had given her, putting it on her head and tossing her braid over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," she said to Fiyero, who looked up at her with a warm smile.

Galinda couldn't understand how her friend could like such a hideoteous hat, and honestly, Fiyero couldn't either. But it suited Elphaba, and he knew that on anyone else, it would look horrendible. But Elphaba pulled it off.

They didn't talk much as they walked down to the dressmakers, but Fiyero did notice all the looks he was attracting, mainly from young girls.

Elphaba noticed too and smirked slightly. "I guess word's gotten out that you're in town," she cackled softly and Fiyero grimaced.

"Wonderful. They're not exactly trying to be discreet, are they?" he asked, as a group of girls who looked to be about thirteen fell over themselves giggling when Fiyero looked at them.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that?"

Fiyero chuckled. When they reached the dressmakers, Fiyero held the door open so that Elphaba could enter first, which she did with another roll of her eyes. She supressed a groan when she saw the girl who was waiting upon customers at the counter. Jasmeen was one of the many girls who had infuriated Elphaba in their youth. Jasmeen was a very pretty, flirty, young Munchkinlander who had always thought that she was better than Elphaba- because she wasn't green.

When she saw Elphaba, she sneered slightly. But when her gaze found Fiyero standing behind her, she straightened up and fixed a bright smile on her face.

"Elphaba! How are you, dearie?" she squealed and Elphaba raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Did you fall and hit your head?" she asked the girl, who laughed loudly.

"Oh, don't be silly! It's just I've hardly seen you in _so _long, this summer has been so hectic, hasn't it? You heard that my sister is betrothed, haven't you? So between working here and so much festivating, I'm afraid I simply haven't had the opportunity to come and call on you and Miss Nessarose."

"Don't strain yourself," Elphaba muttered under her breath. "I've just come to pick up the material I ordered."

"Oh, of course. I must say, Elphaba- you've become quite the seamstress, haven't you? The dresses you make for your sister are just exquisite. And… yours are charming too, of course. They suit you. I mean, considering you never had a mother to teach you-"

Elphaba couldn't stop herself from blanching at that. "I'm actually in quite a hurry," she cut the girl off sharply. "I'm in the middle of a tutoring session and I have other things to do."

Jasmeen nodded, unable to hide her pleasure at eliciting a reaction from Elphaba. Fiyero decided immediately- he did not like that girl.

"Very well. Here you are."

She picked up Elphaba's order from under the counter and took the money, still with that sickly sweet smile.

"You, uh, you never introduced me to your friend, Miss Elphaba," she said pointedly, glancing at Fiyero from the corner of her eye.

"Didn't I?" Elphaba replied innocently, but made no move to do so. Fiyero stifled a grin as Jasmeen scowled.

"Jasmeen," she addressed Fiyero, offering a hand and fluttering her eyelids at him.

Elphaba's heart sank and she looked away, having no desire to watch Fiyero stand there and flirt with the Munchkin girl.

"Fiyero," Fiyero introduced himself politely, shaking her hand instead of kissing it as he knew she was hoping he would.

"The Vinkus prince? Oh my," Jasmeen giggled. "It's so nice to meet you. What brings you to Munchkinland?"

"Visiting friends," Fiyero replied, smiling at Elphaba pointedly.

Jasmeen raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh," she said. It was clear from her tone she couldn't understand why Fiyero would consider Elphaba a friend.

"We should go, I guess the study break's over," Fiyero sighed reluctantly to Elphaba who laughed.

"Come on, Yero. The less breaks you take, the quicker you'll finish," she pointed out and Fiyero agreed, taking the bundle of material from her arms.

"I've got this."

"Fiyero, I'm not an invalid," Elphaba protested dryly, but he only grinned at her.

"Humour me."

"All I ever do is humour you," she replied, rolling her eyes.

They were only just before the door when it opened and the group of giggling young girls who had been staring at Fiyero before, entered the shop, all blushing furiously.

"Hello," Fiyero said awkwardly, as they stared at him and Elphaba was clearly supressing laughter beside him.

One of the girls was pushed forward by the others, apparently deemed spokesperson of the group.

"Uh, Your Highness? We… we were just wondering… what's your favourite colour?"

Elphaba snorted, unable to resist it at the look on Fiyero's face. He discreetly elbowed her in the side.

"I bet it's blue… like the colour of his eyes," Jasmeen sighed dreamily from behind the counter, clearly speaking louder than intended.

"Well, I don't actually have a favourite colour," Fiyero replied honestly, edging him and Elphaba towards the door.

"But I'm quite partial to green," he added almost as an afterthought, his gaze drifting towards Elphaba.

Elphaba blushed, and the girls let out a collective "Aww", while Jasmeen looked stunned.

As soon as they were out of the shop and a safe distance away, Fiyero let out a groan while Elphaba burst out laughing.

"Oh, for the love of Oz!" he moaned.

Elphaba sniggered. "What did you expect? This is the most interesting thing to happen in Munchkinland in twenty one years," she informed him.

"Twenty-one years?"

"The Governor's wife giving birth to a green child is somewhat of a talking point," she shrugged. "But the visit of the scandalacious Prince Fiyero Tiggular? It's a big deal… even though I'm pretty sure the rumours surrounding your persona are just that- rumours."

Fiyero wasn't surprised, but was curious.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, feeling faintly defensive of his reputation, even if Elphaba _was_ right and the stories were mostly stories.

Elphaba shot him a wry smile. "Because since you've been at Shiz, you dated Galinda for what- two months? And no-one since. And there was a very pretty girl in that shop fluttering her eyelashes at you, and you were perfectly polite and respectable. That's hardly what I'd define as scandalacious behaviour."

Fiyero wasn't sure how to react to the news that Elphaba had been closely monitoring his dating life, but he chose to take it as a hopeful sign. But he couldn't exactly turn around and say 'no, you're the only one I want to date', could he?

"Maybe that's because a certain someone makes me spend all my free time in the library," he replied teasingly.

Elphaba was stung. Did he really feel that way? That he wasn't dating anyone because she was encouraging him to do well in school? Would he really rather be out drinking with all the popular kids at the OzDust every night?

"Oh," she murmured quietly and Fiyero mentally kicked himself, seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, Fae," he said quietly, taking her hand in his on an impulse.

Elphaba swallowed hard, looking down at their joined hands.

"The truth is… you were right," he admitted.

"I was right about what?" she asked in bewilderment as they continued walking, hands still entwined, mostly to Fiyero's reluctance to let go and Elphaba not knowing how to do so without making it incredibly obvious how nervous it made her to have Fiyero touching her.

Fiyero hesitated for a moment, just out of sheer awkwardness. "That day… with the Cub. You were right when you said I wasn't happy."

"Of course you weren't happy," Elphaba replied matter-of-factly and ignoring the awkwardness that hung about the air as they both recalled that day.

"You were pretending to be someone you aren't."

"I was acting the way people wanted me to act," Fiyero corrected her. "My best friends, Micah and Corin… we just started messing around because we were bored. And people liked us, liked me, because of how we acted. And even though I knew it wasn't really me, it was nice that people treated me as a person instead of a prince."

"Even if they were treating you as a brainless, shallow, self-absorbed, partying, lazy person?" Elphaba retorted and realised a moment too late that may have been a little harsh.

Fiyero however, only chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. The thing is, at sixteen, I didn't know who I was. For all I know, that could have been who I genuinely was. But by the time I worked out it wasn't…"

"It was too late to change it," Elphaba finished for him, her voice soft. "And your friends- Micah and Corin, what are they like?"

Fiyero grinned. "Well, that person I was pretending to be is who Corin _is_. Micah… he's very responsible and mature. Corin and I corrupted him a little," he admitted. "After I flunked out of the first college, he settled down and graduated. Now he's doing an internship with my father. Corin… he graduated by the skin of his teeth."

"He graduated and you've bounced around from school to school?" Elphaba asked in disbelief. "I thought you said _he_ was the wild one?"

Fiyero shrugged. "He is, but he knows how to manage it. And in my defence, I only flunked out of the first school… I was expelled from the next three."

"Well, that makes a lot of difference," Elphaba said sarcastically. "So, what makes Shiz so different? Your parents seemed surprised you're still there."

Fiyero paused for a moment. "School always seemed like a waste of time for me. I'm going to be king, it's not like I need an education for a job. And I never really wanted the responsibility of ruling a country. But at Shiz… I don't know. It's a nice place… I have friends like you and Nessa and Boq… Galinda. Maybe the difference is that now I have a reason to want to stay," he said thoughtfully and Elphaba instinctively pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"We should get back," she said quickly and hastened her pace. She didn't want to think about the reasons Fiyero had for not wanting to leave Shiz, she suspected maybe he was hoping to get back together with Galinda.

According to her best friend, the reason Fiyero had given for ending their brief relationship was that he wanted to focus on his studies. Could it be that now he was caught up and had improved his grades, he wanted to give their relationship another try? She hadn't missed the way his voice trailed off momentarily after he'd spoken her name. And although she knew Galinda would be more than happy about that, to be part of the 'perfect' couple again, the idea made Elphaba's heart hurt.

Fiyero was confused by her reaction, but merely quickened his own steps to keep up with her.

"Ok," he said simply and they didn't speak again the whole way home.


	9. Day Four

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Oops, i was wrong. Actually there's 23 chapters, which happens over 19 days... that's where i got confused.**

**Also, the thing about this story... I like to try and make my stories different from one another, even though some parts are similar (e.g. there will be a happy ending). So, this story was (is) a way for me to try and get Elphaba and Fiyero together, but not at Shiz, coz I've done that already. But this story is also mainly setting up for the sequel, because Oz is there going to be drama in that story! (the good kind... i think). **

**I say this just because i'm not sure how many people are actually reading this, and i don't want you to get bored.**

**3Mindy3- i love the princess diaries- both movies. I've read most of the books, until about 9 i think, coz i haven't found them in a library yet. **

**And FaetheDevoutScholar- the twilight thing was completely unintentional- i didn't even realise it until you pointed it out and then realised there's another one in a later chapter. I admit, i read the books and fell in love with the bella/edward love story- especially when i read Edward was based on Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice and Gilbert Blythe from Anne of Green Gable- who was my first ever crush on a fictional character. Then the movies came out... and the endless hype about who was dating off screen... and even though i still watch the movies, i'm over it. **

**Chapter Eight- Day Four**

By the next morning, things seemed to be back to normal between Elphaba and Fiyero. Fiyero had presented her with his completed literature essay after dinner the night before, which Elphaba had promised to look over before going to bed. And when he came down for breakfast the next morning, it was next to his seat.

"Dare I ask?" he asked her tentatively when he saw it.

Elphaba beamed at him. "I don't know. Do you?"

Fiyero hesitantly flipped it over and saw the bright ink 'B-plus' written in the top corner. Elphaba, being Elphaba, had her own copies of the marking guidelines their professors used to grade their assignments, and used that as a guide for her own essays and when proofreading anyone else's.

Fiyero looked up at her with a broad smile. "Really?"

She nodded proudly. "It's good, Yero. You've really improved your writing style."

"I had a good teacher," he grinned at her and she blushed modestly.

"I, uh, I made a few notes here and there," she pointed out. "Just a few suggestions that should get you up to an 'A.'"

"What if I'm happy with a B-plus?" Fiyero asked and Elphaba merely looked at him, one eyebrow arched.

"Kidding," he added quickly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Somehow I'm not sure you were entirely joking," she said and Fiyero returned to eating his breakfast innocently, not daring to meet her gaze or that of his parents.

"Would you really be happy with just a B-plus, knowing you could have gotten an A?" Elphaba asked him later that morning.

Fiyero shrugged, looking around. He had decided to go with Elphaba to the market after breakfast that morning, and Nessa hadn't been kidding when she'd told Fiyero how busy the marketplace was.

"A B-plus may as well be an A for me," he replied. "I'm not exactly a model student like some people I know," he grinned at her and she smiled.

"But it's nice knowing you have faith in me I can get an A," he added quietly and she shrugged.

"You might regret saying that," she warned him. "Once you start getting A's, I expect you to keep it up."

"Another reason to be satisfied with a B-plus," he teased her and she laughed.

Fiyero followed Elphaba as she moved gracefully and expertly through the marketplace, selecting what they needed. He was still attracting a lot of looks from the Munchkins passing by, but he didn't think anything of it until he and Elphaba stopped at a stall of tomatoes. There was a group of women sitting not far from them, who clearly didn't realise that Elphaba and Fiyero were either nearby by or in earshot.

"I thought they were here to work out an alliance?" one woman was asking her companions.

"Yes, and what better way to seal the deal than to arrange a marriage between the two families?" another woman asked knowingly.

A third woman chimed in, her tone hushed. "The poor boy doesn't really have much of a choice of bride, does he? The cripple or the frog girl."

"I know. From the stories I've heard about him… I wouldn't be surprised if his parents don't tell him of the plan until the last minute. I expect they'll make the choice between the girls for him."

There was no doubt who they were talking about and Elphaba and Fiyero both froze. Fiyero's hand clenched at them referring to Elphaba as 'the frog girl', but Elphaba was more upset what they were saying about Nessa… and the whole idea in general. To think the gossips thought the Tiggulars were here to arrange a marriage between Fiyero and either Elphaba or Nessa as some sort of symbol of the alliance between Munchkinland and the Vinkus!

"They'll probably pick Nessarose. I can't imagine the king and queen wanting the green girl as their future queen."

"_My _guess is it will come down to which girl is most likely to provide an heir."

"Well, that would be Elphaba. As long as they don't mind the heirs taking after their mother."

The first woman scoffed. "Either way, I can't imagine the marriage being anything more than a sham. A boy like that can do much better than the cabbage freak, no matter if she is so smart. And Nessarose? She's fine enough as future Governor, but she hasn't got what it takes to be queen of the Vinkus. She's much too frail for that."

"Which rules out the heir possibility," the third woman sniggered.

Elphaba was both humiliated and furious. She was clutching a tomato in her hand, not realising how tightly she was holding it. And suddenly, produce stalls all over the marketplace promptly exploded. Instinctively, Fiyero seized Elphaba and pulled her down, shielding her from the raining produce, as people screamed in shock.

Bewildered, it took Fiyero a moment to realise what had happened and he looked down at Elphaba to find her pale and shaking.

"Come on, Fae. Let's get out of here," he said gently but firmly, straightening up and leading her away.

The women who had been talking about them saw them standing there, and although they looked faintly embarrassed at being heard, they all gave Elphaba looks of disdain. Elphaba was trembling as they left the market, it had been a long time since she had lost control of her powers- not since the day in Dr Dillamond's classroom.

"Are you okay?" Fiyero asked her eventually, pulling a shred of lettuce from her hat.

She couldn't speak, so she simply shook her head. Fiyero gently took the produce-filled basket off her, she was clearly in no shape to carry anything. And as soon as they were out of sight of the market, Elphaba walked over to a small stone wall and sunk down onto it, taking a shaky breath.

Fiyero followed silently, sitting down next to her.

"My father's going to kill me," Elphaba said finally.

"It wasn't your fault, Elphaba," Fiyero assured her and she snorted.

"No? Who's fault was it, then?"

"Anyone would be upset by what they were saying," Fiyero attempted to console her. "I have half a mind to go back and say something to them," he scowled furiously, conveniently forgetting his father had actually made a comment to the at effect upon their arrival.

"I'm just glad Nessa wasn't there… she would have been so incredibly hurt," Elphaba said softly, her protective instincts over her little sister kicking in.

"What about you?" Fiyero asked her.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it. Nothing I haven't heard before."

Fiyero was stunned. "Elphaba, they called you-"

"I know what they called me," she cut him off coldly. "Like I said, it's nothing I haven't heard before. Frog girl, cabbage, lizard, greenie, asparagus, broccoli, string bean, green bean…"

She stopped as Fiyero jumped up from the wall, took two strides over to a nearby tree and promptly punched it- hard, and making Elphaba jump.

"Fiyero!" she exclaimed wide-eyed, and he whirled around to face her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Dammit, Fae! Don't _do_ that! Don't brush it all off like it doesn't matter! It matters!" he cried furiously.

Elphaba looked away with a sigh. "Yero-"

"No," he interrupted, striding back towards her and grasping her arms firmly, making her look up at him. "It matters, Elphaba. You don't deserve to be treated the way people treat you. The colour of your skin isn't who you are, and if people aren't willing to look past your skin to get to know you, that's their loss. I hate myself for the way I treated you when we first met, and I don't like seeing you just take all the crap… even if you feel like you deserve it."

Elphaba was taken aback, and she swallowed hard, avoiding his gaze. She didn't know what to say to that, but then something caught her eye.

"You're bleeding," she said softly, looking down at the hand that Fiyero had punched the tree with.

A sense of déjà vu washed over her as she said it and she froze, blood rushing to her face.

Fiyero looked down at his hand in vague surprise. "I am?"

Elphaba picked up the hand to examine it, then glanced over at the tree. "You're lucky you didn't punch a tree that would punch back."

Fiyero blinked at her, still not totally with it. "You're joking, right?"

He had heard stories about talking and moving trees in Munchkinland, but when he hadn't seen any since their arrival, had dismissed them as rumours.

She shook her head. "Nope. They're all out in the country along the Yellow Brick Road. They're not bad… if not a little possessive of their fruit."

She glanced down at his bleeding hand again and then looked up at him with a smile. "Come on, let's go home and I'll clean your hand up for you."

Thankfully, he hadn't done any real damage to his hand or the tree, but Elphaba bandaged the cut on his knuckles gently. Nessa was curious by as to what had happened, and Elphaba's vague answer of "he punched a tree" didn't satisfy her, but Fiyero didn't elaborate. Elphaba distracted herself from the events of the morning with her chores as Fiyero worked on his schoolwork, editing his literature essay with the notes and suggestions Elphaba had made, all the while brooding over what had happened earlier.

It was just after three o'clock when the front door opened and Kasmira and Ibrahim entered. Fiyero greeted his parents in surprise, and Elphaba looked up from her pile of mending she was working on as Fiyero wrote his political science essay now that the literature one was complete.

"What are you doing back so early?" he asked them, not expecting to see them until dinner.

"We adjourned early for the day," Ibrahim explained. "We were going to take a stroll around town, but decided not to. Apparently, there was quite the commotion in the marketplace this morning."

Elphaba flushed immediately, and Fiyero glanced at her furtively.

"Uh, does my father know you're here?" Elphaba asked Kasmira tentatively.

She knew once her father found out what had happened he'd be furious, but he wouldn't want to show his anger around the king and queen.

Kasmira shook her head. "No, we told him we'd walk around for a while and he was called over to deal with a crisis."

Elphaba cringed in apprehension, wondering how long until her father would arrive home. She made tea for the king and queen, as Ibrahim settled himself next to his son to look at Fiyero's progress, and Kasmira watched her husband and son with a fond smile.

"Fiyero, what in Oz's name happened to your hand?" she asked and Fiyero paused.

"Nothing, Mom. It's fine," he assured her and although she wasn't convinced, Kasmira didn't press the issue.

Nessa joined them when the tea was ready, and Elphaba was just serving them cake when she knew for sure that her father did not know the Tiggular's were in the house- or maybe he was so mad he didn't care.

The door opened and slammed shut, and Frex's angry yell echoed through the whole house.

"_Elphaba!"_

She instinctively winced, and ignoring Kasmira and Ibrahim's stunned looks, obediently left the room to meet her father in the foyer.

"Yes?" she asked him, standing up straight with her shoulders back.

Frex fixed her with an icy glare. "Do you care to explain what happened in the marketplace this morning?"

"How do you know I had anything to do with it?" Elphaba couldn't help but demand. Yes, she had been behind it, but her father didn't have to immediately jump to place the blame on her, did he?

Frex scoffed. "I know you, Elphaba. What in Oz's name were you thinking?" he demanded.

"It- it was an accident," Elphaba tried to defend herself. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Is it too much to ask, that for _one_ day, you can go without making a spectacle of yourself or acting completely inappropriate?" Frex asked coldly.

"These complete scenes you insist on making only bring more shame onto our family. Do you even care about the effect your behaviour has on your sister's future?"

Elphaba thought that was a little harsh. "Of course I care about Nessa!" she protested.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Frex spat. "If you can't learn to behave in public, girl, I'll pull you out of school!" he threatened and Elphaba gaped at him.

"_What?_ But- Nessa-"

"Nessarose seems to manage perfectly well at school in Madame Morrible's quarters," Frex replied. "She's not a child Elphaba, she doesn't need you there every moment to hold her hand."

Elphaba knew her father well enough to know he was both willing and able to carry out his threat, and she didn't dare say or do anything, in case he did as he threatened.

"Stay upstairs until it's time to prepare dinner," he ordered her and Elphaba obediently fled.

In the kitchen, Fiyero and his parents had heard everything and Fiyero was horrified. What had happened that morning _had _been an accident, but Fiyero didn't question that Frex could or would pull Elphaba from Shiz.

Nessa looked both confused and uncomfortable. "Fiyero, what happened this morning?" she demanded.

Fiyero sighed, knowing Elphaba didn't want her sister knowing what had been said, but not seeing any way around it.

"Ok… first of all, I guess I should explain… Elphaba kind of has powers," he began tentatively and Ibrahim frowned.

"Powers? What do you mean, son?"

"She gets private Sorcery lessons at school from Madame Morrible," Nessa offered and Kasmira looked impressed.

"Madame Morrible's talents in Sorcery are renowned. Elphaba must be quite the student."

"She is," Fiyero replied, a hint of pride about that fact in his tone. "But when she gets upset or angry, she can't really control it."

"So, what happened?" Nessa prodded again and Fiyero paused.

"There were some women gossiping in the marketplace this morning… about us," he said, looking up at his parents.

"They said the best way to confirm the alliance between the two provinces would be to arrange a marriage between me and either Nessa or Elphaba. They… said some things about which would be the best… match. Elphaba got upset."

Nessa grimaced in apprehension. "What did she do?"

Fiyero was faintly annoyed by the way she asked it. "She didn't _do _anything, Nessa. It was an accident. She got upset because they were saying horrendible, judgmental things about… about you… and her, but I don't think that bothered her so much," he added softly, a fact which still bothered him.

"But a few produce stalls… exploded?" he frowned, not sure if that was the best word. "We left pretty quickly after that, but I'm guessing it was quite the clean-up. Nessa, would your father really pull Elphaba out of school?"

Nessa hesitated, which was all the answer Fiyero needed.

"Maybe I could explain to your father what happened…" he began, but Nessa shook her head.

"I don't think that will help, Fiyero. But I appreciate the thought, and I'm sure Fabala would too."

Fiyero couldn't concentrate on his school work anymore after that, and found himself staring out the window in the living room at the tree Elphaba had been sitting in when they'd first arrived.

"Yero?"

Fiyero looked over to see his mother sitting next to him. "Fae can't leave school, Mom," he said quietly. "She… she just can't."

Kasmira sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Just give her father time to calm down. I'm sure he's not serious about it."

A disapproving frown was on her face. "Although I don't like the way he talked to her. I've never heard him speak to Nessarose like that."

Fiyero only sighed doubtfully, but was glad his parents could now see what the Governor was really like.

He didn't see or hear Elphaba slip out of her room and down to the kitchen to prepare dinner, and he was surprised when she eventually appeared in the doorway to let them know it was ready.

Fiyero examined her closely as he took his seat. He'd never seen Elphaba like this, she was silent as she served dinner and avoided eye contact with everyone as they began eating. The entire meal she didn't speak or look at anyone, and Fiyero spent most of his time looking at her bowed head, mentally begging her to meet his gaze as though she could read his mind. Which wouldn't surprise him.

When everyone retired to the living room for coffee and Elphaba begun to clear the table, Fiyero grabbed a few plates and carried them into the kitchen where Elphaba was filling the sink with dishwater.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently and she looked up at him after a moment.

"How's your hand?" she asked, not answering his question.

Fiyero frowned. "It's fine. Fae-"

"Don't," she stopped him firmly. "Just don't. Just go, please?"

Fiyero hesitated for a second, but then nodded, quietly leaving the room and leaving Elphaba with her thoughts.


	10. Day Five

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Sorry, this is a short chapter where nothing important really happens. This is because at the beginning, i was determined to have a chapter for every day... then i ran out of interesting things that could happen. But you do get to get Nessa's thoughts on Fiyeraba.**

**Chapter Nine- Day Five**

The next morning over breakfast, Frex coolly and casually informed Elphaba that the following night, Friday evening, he was inviting several people over for a dinner party. Elphaba gave no reaction, except to nod in acknowledgement and Fiyero recalled she'd predicted as much only a few days ago. She didn't make any comment on the relatively short notice he'd given her, and Fiyero wondered if she was still treading softly in case her father really did pull her out of school.

As he'd suspected, once Frex, Kasmira and Ibrahim left for the day, Elphaba relaxed instantly.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked her.

Elphaba looked up at him briefly. "Today's going to be a little out of whack," she warned him. "I'm going to be planting Nessa's garden this morning, before it gets too warm, so I'll be behind in the housework. You might have to work on your own today," she said almost apologetically and Fiyero shrugged.

"Ok. Do you want some help with the gardening?"

Elphaba seemed crossed between being surprised and amused. Fiyero quickly picked up on what would be funny about his offer and grinned.

"And yes, I have planted things before."

"I didn't say anything!" Elphaba protested innocently, but she was smiling.

Fiyero turned to Nessa. "What are we planting, Ness?"

Nessa beamed at the question. She loved her little garden, even if she couldn't care for it herself because of her chair.

"We've got some really beautiful flowers- tulips and lilies. And then a few different herbs, rosemary, thyme and lavender."

Fiyero nodded. "Cool. Should we get started then?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, let's. Before it gets too hot. I don't want to be doing this in the heat."

Fiyero obediently stood up and helpfully wheeled Nessa outside into the yard, stopping beside the empty flowerbed she directed him too. Elphaba was wearing her oldest dress, and piled her long hair on top of her head so it wouldn't get in the way as she worked. Obviously, Nessa couldn't really help that much with the actual planting, but she sat in her chair beside the flowerbed, a little parasol held over her head to protect her fair skin from the sun.

Fiyero insisted on doing the digging, although he knew that Elphaba was more than capable. It amused Nessa to see that there finally seemed to be someone more stubborn than Elphaba- despite his reputation before coming to Shiz, it was clear that Fiyero was quite chivalrous when it came to her sister.

It was also clear to Nessa that Elphaba had no idea as to the reasons behind Fiyero's actions or how to respond to them. Finally, there was a subject that all Elphaba's books and smarts couldn't prepare her for.

It seemed so long ago that Fiyero had first arrived at Shiz. When news of his enrolment had first spread across campus, it had all the students buzzing. The scandalacious Fiyero Tiggular, the Vinkus prince who had been (rumours had it) expelled from every school in Oz and was renowned as a heartbreaker, a scoundrel who used pretty girls and left them, and who quite frankly, you were considered lucky if he would remember your name afterwards.

Nessa had been intrigued about him, despite her horror about being associated with someone like that- she knew her father would never approve of the boy's behaviour. Of course, Nessa would forever associate Fiyero's arrival at Shiz with the best night of her young life. The dance at the OzDust… for the first time, she hadn't been excluded because she couldn't walk, she was a part of it. And thanks to Galinda, she'd had a date! That had been the biggest thrill of her life, that Boq had actually asked her out. And knowing that nothing had come of that didn't dampen the memory of that night.

And then of course, Elphaba had walked in wearing that Oz-awful hat, which she loved. Just seeing all the students stare at her sister- even more so than usual, had been incredibly embarrassing for Nessa who hadn't known how to react. But then, strangely, it had resulted in Elphaba and Galinda becoming friends and quickly from that- best friends. And Fiyero…

When he was dating Galinda he was nice enough. Nessa had still had little do with him, except to see him in class. She knew Elphaba spent a little time with him- given that he was dating her roommate, but she still held in contempt for their infamous first meeting- the story of which was all over campus, even if Nessa hadn't witnessed it personally. And then, even more suddenly then Elphaba and Galinda's abrupt friendship, Elphaba and Fiyero were suddenly increasingly awkward and tense around one another.

Nessa had no clue what could possibly have occurred between the two, knowing her sister, she suspected Elphaba's temper may have gotten the best of her about Fiyero's 'dancing through life' attitude, which she found idiotic and irritating. It had happened around the same time Dr Dillamond was fired, which Nessa knew had affected her Elphaba greatly. But out of nowhere, Fiyero had broken up with Galinda, and the five of them (Fiyero, Galinda, Elphaba, Nessa and Boq) had formed their own little social group.

Thankfully, whatever had happened between Elphaba and Fiyero had seemed to resolve itself and they had clearly settled into some form of friendship, especially when Elphaba had tutored Fiyero for the final exams. But at times, Nessa saw that old tension reappear and she wished she had more information. But Elphaba would never tell and she although she and Fiyero were friends, they weren't close enough for Nessa to have to courage to ask him.

Whilst Nessa reflected and mused over Fiyero and Elphaba's relationship, the two in question worked steadily and comfortably together planting the garden. Then after she had cleaned up, Elphaba made lunch. And once again, Fiyero had to marvel at Elphaba's multi-tasking skills.

All afternoon, as he worked on his summer work, Elphaba did all the chores she usually did in the mornings, whilst planning the menu for the dinner party the next night. Fiyero snuck a peek at the notes she had scribbled down from the various cookbooks she had checked out from the library and his mouth watered in anticipation.

"Yum..." he said enthusiastically and Elphaba snatched the paper from him with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't get too excited, Yero. It could change yet, I'll probably end up changing it before I start cooking," she admitted and Fiyero frowned.

"Why? It sounds great."

She merely shrugged. "I might think of something better. And even then, it could turn out horrible."

"I doubt it," Fiyero replied confidently and she laughed at his confidence in her cooking abilities.

The only downside of seeing the menu and already mentally preparing himself for the treats they'd be getting the next night, was that Fiyero found himself slightly unenthusiastic about the pasta Elphaba set before them for that night's dinner.

"I've told the guests to arrive at half-past five, Elphaba," Frex informed her as they ate. "There will be a dozen of us total."

Elphaba nodded. "Ok."

"And I expect you to be dressed appropriately," Frex continued with a warning glare. "It is an official government meeting, not a funeral."

Elphaba scowled. "The only difference is the absence of a corpse," she muttered under her breath.

Only Fiyero heard and he choked on the mouthful of wine he'd just swallowed, drawing the attention of the table.

"Sorry," he apologised hoarsely when he'd recovered. "Swallowed the wrong way."

The others looked away but he caught Elphaba's eye and shook his head with a faint smile and she winked back at him subtly.

Fiyero couldn't help but grin a little as a thought occurred to him, which Nessa noticed.

"What's so funny, Fiyero?" she asked him and he shrugged casually.

"Just picturing Galinda's reaction to the news that Elphaba has to Galindafy herself," he answered and Elphaba groaned.

"Do _not_ call it that," she warned him. "And Galinda doesn't have to know."

"Oh, I think she does," Fiyero argued lightly and she kicked him under the table.

"You tell her and I'll kill you," she threatened solemnly. Elphaba knew that if Galinda found out Elphaba had willingly dressed up for an occasion, she'd never hear the end of it.

Fiyero laughed slightly, but smiled at her. "Your secret's safe with me," he promised but the image continued to amuse him all night.


	11. Day Six

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Ha ha. You are all going to hate me and love me throughout this chapter. I felt bad for only giving you a filler-chapter, so here's a good one!**

**Chapter Ten- Day Six**

Fiyero barely saw Elphaba all Friday morning. She was a whirlwind of cleaning, Fiyero was pretty sure the longest he saw her sit down was the ten minutes it took her to alter the dress Nessa wanted to wear to the dinner party that night as she had to let the hem down.

"So, how are a dozen people going to fit in here tonight?" he asked her, watching her polish the piano in the living room.

Elphaba blew a stray hair out of her face that had fallen loose from her braid as she turned to look at him.

"It'll work," she said confidently. "It'll be a little tight but it'll work."

She paused for a moment as a thought occurred to her and she turned to Fiyero. "Actually, could you help me bring in some extra chairs from the parlour for after-dinner drinks?"

Fiyero was grinning. "You can't use your superpowers and incredible strength to move them yourself?" he teased her, even as he stood up to help.

Elphaba stared at him with narrowed eyes. "I just thought you might put some of those gentlemen skills you keep bragging about to good use," she responded dryly. "It's not as though you're exactly straining yourself," she added pointedly.

Fiyero, admittedly, was playing solitaire on the coffee table as he watched Elphaba clean the entire house thoroughly from top to bottom.

"Hey!" he defended himself. "I'll have you know I am… very busily…" he stalled, unable to think of anything.

"Yeah, ok," he admitted and Elphaba smirked.

So Fiyero moved chairs into the living room from the parlour room at the back of the house that had been Melena's private room when she was alive and that no one used since her death.

"So, just who is coming tonight? Just so that I know what to expect," Fiyero asked her when he'd finished that task and Elphaba had put him to work helping her polish the good silverware.

Elphaba took a deep breath before explaining the guests her father had named to her earlier that morning. She was familiar with five of the six guests Frex had invited. There was the Mayor of Munchkin City, Fidel and his wife Jioniola; then the Minister for Trade, Edom; the head of the admittedly small Munchkinland army, General Drusus; and the Ambassador for the Vinkus, Oswin- who was apparently bringing a date, a Miss Salome who was the daughter of a wealthy Glikkus merchant and heiress to a large fortune.

Salome was the only one who Elphaba didn't know, and it helped that all the others knew about Elphaba's skin tone and were accustomed to her. Jioniola, the wife of the Mayor, was a warm, ever-smiling woman who was always fussing over Elphaba and Nessa whenever she saw them… to the point it was a little suffocating at times. She also insisted that the Thropp girls call her 'Jinny' and she never failed to call by the house without bringing an obscene amount of food, as though she thought they were starving or not eating properly. Elphaba, who reluctantly accepted Nessa's pet name of 'Fabala' and Fiyero's 'Fae' and barely tolerated Galinda's 'Elphie' for herself and who only used nicknames for Galinda, Fiyero and Nessarose because she was completely self-assured around them; was not too thrilled about being asked to refer to the Mayor's wife as "Jinny" as though she was a close family member or friend.

Fiyero faintly knew Oswin himself, he was actually Corin's cousin and had met him at various family events he'd been invited to.

Elphaba begun cooking that night's dinner earlier than usual that day, as there were more courses than usual. In between setting the table and keeping an eye on dinner, she helped Nessa dress. It was a quarter past five when Elphaba left a sauce simmering on the stovetop and dashed upstairs to, as Fiyero put it "Galindafy yourself".

Muttering under her breath the whole time about her father's repeated warnings to "dress appropriately for the night", Elphaba irritably threw open her closet and flicked through the rack. Her father's definition of appropriate was clear to Elphaba- no black, and semi-formal. And although she did own a select number of dresses that weren't black, none of them were formal enough to please her father. So, after a long moment of consideration, she pushed back to the very back of her closet, where there were a few dresses Elphaba had stealthily collected over the years that had belonged to her mother.

Fortunately, Elphaba was the same size that Melena had been, but Elphaba had never actually worn any of her mother's dresses before. Now however, she lifted out a pale silver dress and studied it with a thoughtful frown, mentally debating just how badly it would clash with the green on her skin. Sighing, she put the dress on anyway and picked up her brush.

The dress was long and a simple style, sleeveless with a high neckline that rested just below her collarbone and fell to her ankles. Elphaba brushed her hair until it shone and left it streaming loosely down her back. Grimacing at her reflection, she threw a pair of silver flats on her feet and hurried back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Fiyero was well-accustomed to the process of dressing up for formal dinners, but he was just as reluctant as Elphaba as he dressed into a suit and tie and then sat in the living room with Nessa, who was looking very nice in a pale yellow dress, and his parents. He kept trying to casually glance towards the dining room, hoping for a peek at Elphaba, but he couldn't be sure if she was upstairs or in the kitchen.

At exactly half-past five, the doorbell rang and Frex strode to answer it, a warm smile already fixed onto his face to play host.

"Good evening Fidel. Jioniola, you look lovely this evening. Please, come in."

Edom and Drusus were only a few moment's behind the mayor, and Oswin and Salome arrived shortly after and they all gathered in the living room for introductions and polite conversation.

Salome was a beauty, Fiyero could admit, but he could also tell she was no different from the shallow, empty-headed, silly girls he'd been chasing since he was sixteen.

As the clock ticked over to six o'clock, the conversation slowed.

"So, where is Miss Elphaba?" Jioniola asked Frex, who was the smallest of the group, tiny even for a Munchkin woman.

"I believe she is checking on dinner," Frex replied cordially.

As if summoned, Elphaba then appeared in the doorway to the living room, and when he saw her, Fiyero's eyes nearly fell out of his head. The dress, the hair, her whole manner of self as she stood there uncharacteristically shy and uncertain… it all came together to create a look that was so different than he'd ever seen before but it looked incredible.

"Elphaba!" Jioniola cried out when she too saw Elphaba in the doorway. "How are you, dearie? I haven't seen you in so long! You must tell me all about school over dinner."

Elphaba ducked her head slightly as she came forward to join them. Fiyero made himself blink and tear his gaze away from Elphaba as she did so, catching his father's appreciative gaze and his mother's knowing smirk in the process and grimaced.

"Salome, may I introduce my eldest daughter, Elphaba," Frex introduced Elphaba to Salome, as all the others knew Elphaba already.

Elphaba extended her hand to the girl in politely, who stared at the offered hand, a faint look of horror on her face.

"I assure you, the green isn't contagious," Elphaba said coldly and Salome flushed, forcing herself to touch Elphaba's hand gingerly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elphaba," she replied and Elphaba didn't deem that worthy of an answer.

Instead she turned to her father. "Dinner is ready."

Frex looked torn between anger at Elphaba's comment to Salome and wanting to play the perfect host and father. Elphaba watched him struggle for a moment, before the latter side won.

"Thank you, Elphaba," he finally answered. "Shall we?" he asked the others, gesturing towards the dining room.

Fiyero was quick to nab the seat next to Elphaba, who had already placed the first course, a salad on the table.

Elphaba had really outdone herself on the menu for that night. The first course was a mixed green salad with olives, marinated red onions, tomato, cucumber and feta cheese. The main course was a chicken breast stuffed with caramelized onions and mushrooms with a tarragon cream sauce, served with garlic mashed potatoes and fresh vegetables. And for dessert, chocolate mousse with fresh berries.

It amazed Fiyero that she could make a _salad_ look and taste as good as anything he'd ever eaten, and he knew the castle cook back at Kiamo Ko would kill him if he heard him say that. His father however, apparently agreed with his verdict.

"Elphaba, you've outdone yourself," he declared after only his first bite. "Our cook's been trying to get me to eat olives for fourteen years, and you've succeeded in one night."

Elphaba blushed and Fiyero grinned at her, even as Salome's hand stilled over her plate.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba- _you_ made the dinner tonight?"

"I did," Elphaba replied, looking over at the heiress.

Salome looked at her plate, then at Elphaba, then back at the table. "Oh," was all she offered, and subtly laid her fork down by her plate, not taking a bite.

Elphaba was more than used to people making ignorant statements about her judging from her skin colour, and was very good at ignoring them and pretending she didn't care what they said, but even she could help but flinch as though she'd been slapped. Nessa gasped slightly in horror and Fiyero's jaw clenched. Even Frex, for all the indifference he showed towards Elphaba looked stunned, and Oswin looked horribly embarrassed by his date's behaviour.

It was the same with the next course, Salome refused to touch her food, instead sipping her wine as the others all devoured the wonderful food. Elphaba accepted their compliments with a small nod but didn't speak again throughout the entire meal and barely ate anything of her own serving, her appetite gone.

After dessert, they all retired back to the living room for coffee and drinks, and Elphaba stared at her lap as the men discussed matters of state. The tension in the room was obvious, and Jioniola tried to ease it, with the best of intentions.

"I must say, Frexspar, I always love coming to your home for dinner. With two such beautiful girls, it's always a lovely evening. Elphaba, your cooking puts mine to shame, I'm afraid- another reason Fidel loves accepting your father's invitations to dine. And of course, no dinner party at the Governor's household is complete without entertainment."

She turned to Kasmira and Ibrahim proudly. "Elphaba has the most _beautiful_ voice."

Elphaba froze as she saw Fiyero gaping at her in shock from across the room, and colour flooded her face. She admittedly had some musical talent, but she never performed unless pressed upon by her father. Any involvement with music was strictly for her own pleasure, and she didn't like being forced to showboat the one characteristic of her personality that made her worthy to her father, besides dutifully caring for Nessa's every need and running the household.

"Fabala, why don't you play something for us?" Nessa suggested.

"I don't think so, Nessa," Elphaba replied immediately, her tone quiet. Singing was the last thing she felt like doing right now, especially in front of Fiyero.

"Come now, Elphaba," Frex spoke up, and Elphaba grimaced. "I'm sure our guests would like to hear something."

Elphaba lifted her head and stared at her father, trying to beseech him to let her be. But he only stared at her, pointedly, as though daring her to defy him.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked her quietly and reluctantly, she met his gaze. "I'd really love to hear you play something," he said sincerely.

Elphaba wasn't sure why Fiyero's request was anything different from anyone else's, but she caught a glimpse of a doubtful sneer on Salome's face and Elphaba sighed heavily, standing up.

"Something appropriate, Elphaba," her father said in a low voice as she passed him and Elphaba only nodded.

As she sat down at the piano, feeling everyone's eyes on her, she ran through a list of songs in her mind. When she'd picked one, she took a deep breath, cleared her throat and began to play the melody on the keys.

Fiyero watched as her posture relaxed once the music began to play. And then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"This road is anything but simple

Twisted like a riddle

I've seen high, and I've seen low.

So loud, the voices of all my doubts

Are telling me to give up

To pack up, and leave town.

But even so I had to believe, oh

Impossible means nothing to me.

So can you lift me up

And turn the ashes into flames;

'Cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say.

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall

And that a day will come when the fight is won,

And I think that day has just begun, ooh.

Somewhere, everybody starts there

You're counting on a small prayer

Lost in a nightmare.

But I'm here, and suddenly it's so clear

The struggle through the long years

It's hard for me to outrun my fears.

But everything that's worth having

Comes with trials worth withstanding.

So can you lift me up,

And turn the ashes into flames.

'Cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say.

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall.

And that a day will come when the fight is won,

And I think that day has just begun.

Well, Oh, lift me up

Oh, lift me up

Oh, lift me up

Oh, lift me up

oh, lift me up

Whoa.

lift me up

lift me up

lift me up, oh

lift me up

Down and out is overrated,

And I need to be elevated.

Looking up is not enough, no

I would rather rise above, oh, oh, oh.

So can you lift me up

And turn the ashes into flames

'Cause I have overcome

More than words will ever say.

And I've been given hope

That there's a light on up the hall

And that a day will come when the fight is won,

And I think that day has just begun

Oh, just begun

Lift me up, ooh yeah ooh

Lift me up

Lift me up

Lift me up

Lift me up."

It was like someone had hit Fiyero over the head- hard. Jioniola hadn't been kidding- Elphaba had a beautiful voice. But what struck him more than anything was the _way _she sang the song- the emotion in her voice which sent shivers down his spine. He could do nothing but stare at Elphaba's profile as she sang her soul out in the lyrics and the music and he didn't even care that he probably looked like a complete idiot whilst doing so.

All at once, it was clear to him. He'd been wrestling with his feelings for Elphaba for so long, trying to work out what they meant and how deep they ran, and trying to gauge whether he was willing to risk his friendship with Elphaba for these feelings and a small chance she might feel the same. But know he knew. Whatever he was feeling for Elphaba, he had never felt for anyone before. And it was like that moment in the forest grove all over again, through the song, Elphaba had let her guard down. The words and music touched Fiyero's own soul and he knew that his feelings for Elphaba were just as deep- and just as real. And well worth the risk.

Maybe it was too soon to say that he loved her, but Fiyero was pretty sure he was headed down that road. And oddly enough, that realisation didn't scare him at all. Well, a little. _Could she tell?_ He wondered dazedly. Elphaba did have an uncanny ability to know what he was thinking more often than he'd like. Although that ability did seem to fail whenever he would have been okay with her knowing exactly what he was thinking- when he was trying to express what he was feeling for her. And most importantly, how did she feel about him?

As Elphaba's voice faded into silence, Fiyero saw an approving glance on Frex's face- the warmest expression he'd ever seen on the governor's face directed at Elphaba.

"Elphaba, that was beautiful," Kasmira said softly.

Fiyero couldn't speak, but when Elphaba turned around from the piano and caught his eye, he smiled, trying to convey all the words and emotions he couldn't think of. It seemed to work, because Elphaba blushed and lowered her gaze.

To cover her embarrassment, she busied herself with collecting the empty coffee cups, and thankfully the conversation moved along so that Elphaba was no longer the centre of attention. Finally, around ten o'clock that night, the guests began to take their leave.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Elphaba," Edom said warmly as they gathered in the foyer.

"You're welcome," Elphaba replied politely. She had to admit, Edom was one of her favourite people her father ever invited over for dinner; he'd never seemed bothered about her green skin, calling her 'Elf maiden' until she was fourteen years old.

Salome was civil as she bid goodnight to Frex, Kasmira and Ibrahim, thanking Frex for the invitation and gushing how nice it was to meet the Vinkus king and queen.

"Of course," Frex said warmly, of course being polite to a wealthy and connected person of interest. "You're always welcome here, Miss Salome."

Elphaba made a funny noise in her throat and Fiyero chuckled quietly to himself.

"Thank you, Governor," Salome simpered and turned towards the doorway, taking Oswin's offered arm.

"Dearest, do you think the chef could whip a little something up for us when we get back to the house? I am absolutely _famished_."

Elphaba's eyes flashed and her lips tightened, even as Nessa's eyes widened in shock at the impudence of the woman. Before anyone could say or do anything, Elphaba had turned and fled the room, heading to the kitchen. Fiyero followed her, reaching the kitchen doorway just in time to see Elphaba seize a plate and throw it at the wall, where it shattered into pieces.

Elphaba didn't see him there, she was completely blinded by hurt and rage. She was actually trembling, whether from anger or emotional pain she didn't know. Fiyero couldn't stand seeing her like that, the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her. Acting on impulse, he moved into the room and gently but firmly pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a warm and secure hug.

Elphaba was too stunned and emotionally shaken to do anything, but she instinctively sank into the embrace, her arms somehow finding their way around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in the smell that was just utterly… Fiyero.

"It's her loss, Fae," he whispered, his lips just above her ear. "If she is willing to throw away the chance to get to know such an amazing person as you are, she's not worth it."

Elphaba trembled again, this time not from anger, but just from the sensation of Fiyero's voice whispering in her ear.

She chuckled faintly. "She's not exactly the first, Yero," she murmured quietly.

He pulled away slightly and titled her chin up to look at him. "If I have anything to say about it, she'll be the last."

Elphaba blushed faintly. "You're going to personally monitor every Ozian's interactions with me, Fiyero?" she asked teasingly.

"If that's what it takes," Fiyero shrugged.

She smiled. "Yero, my hero," she laughed gently and Fiyero grinned.

As Elphaba regained control of herself, she realised just how close she and Fiyero were and she blushed as she pulled away.

"I should get started on the clean-up," she said softly. "But thank you," she added shyly and Fiyero squeezed her hand lightly.

"Anytime, Fae."

The moment was broken as Kasmira entered the kitchen, smiling at Elphaba comfortingly.

"Elphaba? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Elphaba was faintly flustered by the sincere warmth and concern in the queen's voice and she managed a tired smile.

"I'm fine, thank you," she answered.

Kasmira gave her a look that suggested she knew better. "Sweetheart, you look exhausted. Why don't you let Fiyero and I clean up tonight? You can get Nessa settled and then have an early night."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but Fiyero jumped in.

"That's a good idea, Mom. Come on, Fae- I've helped you clean up enough nights now I know where most things go and anything we're not sure on, we can leave out for you to put away in the morning."

Elphaba shook her head, but he cut her off firmly. "Fae, we're not going to take 'no' for an answer."

"Get some sleep, Elphaba," Kasmira added gently.

Elphaba hesitated for a moment, but then the events of the night caught up to her and she was suddenly exhausted.

"Ok," she agreed reluctantly and bid them goodnight.

"That was a good idea, Mom," Fiyero praised his mother quietly as they began to do the dishes.

Kasmira smiled dryly. "I have been known to have them occasionally, son," she replied and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Ok, this is exactly why you and Elphaba get along, isn't it?"

Kasmira laughed, and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Your father adores her," she said finally and Fiyero purposely pretended to misunderstand.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure Dad still loves you most," he replied and his mother hit his arm warningly.

"Fiyero."

Fiyero chuckled, then shrugged. "I'm really glad you both like her. Elphaba… she tends to keep everyone out."

Kasmira was silent for a long moment. "It can't have been easy for her. Growing up without a mother and having to care for Nessarose and run the household."

Fiyero nodded faintly. "She doesn't talk about it. All I really know is that their mother died when Nessa was born. But Fae never complain about caring for Nessa."

"But still…. Does she ever talk about it? It can't be healthy to not talk about it."

Fiyero paused. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe with Galinda… she's her best friend. But I wouldn't ask either of them to tell me what they talk about."

"Maybe tomorrow I could talk to her, get to know her a little better," Kasmira mused.

"Why?" Fiyero frowned.

His mother smiled. "Yero, she's obviously very important to you. Whether it be as a friend or something more, I would like to get to know her better. Do you think she'd mind?"

Fiyero couldn't answer, it was always hard to tell how Elphaba would react to people trying to get closer to her.

"It can't hurt. And if she doesn't talk, pull the Queen card on her," he suggested and Kasmira hit him again.

**AN. The song is called "Lift me up" by Kate Voegele.**


	12. Day Seven

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Just another short filler chapter to let Elphaba and Kasmira bond a little.**

**Thank you so much to everyone for their beautiful reviews. I'm a little annoyed, because i'm not getting any emails from the site about updates or reviews, so it's a nice surprise when i log on and see the number of reviews has jumped up. And because reviews make me happy and then i like making you happy (it's a circle)- here's another chapter!**

**Btw, all Ozian Gleeks out there (see what i did there?), i had a thought this morning. (Spoiler alert to anyone who hasn't seen the season 2 final yet) So Rachel and Finn are back together and Finn told her there was still a year til they graduate. We all know Rachel wants to return to NY to study after high school, but she doesn't think Finn will follow her... so essentially they're on borrowed time for at least a year (dramas of season 3 aside). Does this open for a Finchel "As long as you're mine" or am i just desperate to have Glee do more Wicked songs? **

**Chapter Eleven- Day Seven**

The next day was Saturday, a full week since the Tiggular's first arrived. Kasmira walked across the garden to where Elphaba was sitting- under the tree, not in it. She was proofreading Fiyero's completed political science essay, as Fiyero himself sat hunched miserably over the dining room table working on his history essay.

"I would imagine this isn't what Fiyero had in mind when he keeps asking to have class outside?" she asked as she approached, and Elphaba looked up with a smile.

"Not exactly," she laughed. "He was annoying me, so I said I'd come work out here. You can imagine his reaction," she grinned.

Kasmira chuckled, surprising Elphaba by sitting down on the grass under the tree beside her. There was a long silence, where Elphaba conducted a thorough mental debate about whether she should break the silence and just what she should say.

"So, Elphaba," the queen said eventually. "You don't mind that Fiyero calls you 'Fae'?"

Elphaba blinked, thinking that was a rather odd question, but not one she minded answering.

"No. I don't think it makes any sense," she laughed. "But no, I don't mind. I think it explains why Fiyero isn't studying linguistics, however. It seems to suggest he may be phonetically challenged."

Kasmira laughed gently. "I really can't tell you what a good influence you've been on Yero, Elphaba."

Elphaba squirmed slightly, uncomfortably. "I really haven't done anything," she said honestly. "I think it just helped to have someone… encourage him, rather than… pamper to him."

Then she looked abashed at what she'd said. "I just mean that-"

"It's okay, Elphaba," Kasmira interrupted reassuringly. "I completely agree. Admittedly, most people tend to treat royalty different."

"Maybe something to do with being royalty?" Elphaba helpfully suggested and Kasmira laughed in agreement.

"I was wondering if you'd mind if I asked you about something," Kasmira began and Elphaba stalled.

"Um, ok," she agreed cautiously. As long as it was nothing to do with her feelings for Fiyero, she would answer anything the queen asked.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Kasmira asked softly and Elphaba swallowed.

"Three. She died giving birth to Nessa," she replied softly.

Kasmira winced. "I'm sorry."

So was Elphaba, but not for the reasons Kasmira might think. She wasn't sorry for herself, but for Nessa.

"Who ran the household before you took over? Nessa said you started when you were fifteen?"

Elphaba paused for a second, wondering if Fiyero had put his mother up to this. "I started managing the house when I was fifteen, yes," she answered. "Before that we had a woman from the village, but she moved to the Emerald City with her husband, so I took over. But I've taken care of Nessa forever… it's easier for her if I do it, rather than someone else," she explained.

"Nessa hates feeling like her disability is a burden. I'm her sister- it's my job to take care of her, I don't mind."

Kasmira didn't doubt that Elphaba didn't mind taking care of her sister, it was obvious Elphaba doted on Nessa. But what worried her was something Fiyero had told her the night before.

"Nessa's a very sweet girl, I can't imagine her ever being a burden on anyone," the queen replied and Elphaba smiled.

"How soon after graduation will she take over as Governor?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I imagine she'll start taking on more responsibility straight away. But I don't think she'll actually be Governor for years. Father's still quite young yet."

"And you? Do you have any plans for after you finish your degree?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I can't pick up and leave, I have Nessa to think about. I wouldn't make her ask anyone else to help her dress and bathe, she'd be mortified. And running the house takes up quite a lot of time. As Governor, Father entertains quite a lot, and I'm sure Nessa won't be any different when she takes office."

Fiyero had said as much to his mother, that Elphaba's future consisted entirely of essentially being a maid and caregiver to her sister for the rest of her life, and Kasmira and Ibrahim were just as unhappy about that image as Fiyero had been. Of course, Kasmira was unashamed to admit that she and Ibrahim had quite often discussed Elphaba when they were alone, especially in regards to her relationship with their son.

The king and queen both thought Elphaba was highly intelligent and very socially aware of the political environment in Oz. Ibrahim thought her sarcastic persona and dry wit were wonderful and as Fiyero was well aware, he had no objections to the idea of Elphaba Thropp being the future Queen of the Vinkus. Kasmira had no objections either, but she wasn't getting ahead of herself in regards to planning the wedding just yet. As a mother and a woman, she could practically see the walls Elphaba had built around her to keep others out, and knew if Elphaba did have feelings for Fiyero as she suspected, Fiyero would have to prove himself to the young woman a little more yet.

It wasn't that Fiyero was not good enough for Elphaba, but it was clear to Kasmira that Elphaba had a hard time believing someone like Fiyero would want to be with someone like her. After overhearing just how Frex treated his eldest daughter behind closed doors, and hearing more reports from Fiyero, Kasmira had no trouble accepting her father's abuse had had a damaging long-term effect on Elphaba's self-esteem.

And yes, the king and queen had been surprised to first see a girl with green skin, but had quickly looked past that and were pleased with what they saw.

"How is Fiyero doing?" Kasmira asked, nodding towards the paper in Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba smiled as she too glanced at the essay she was proof-reading. "Fiyero's a lot smarter than he lets on," she answered simply.

That was nothing new to Kasmira, and she simply nodded. "You've noticed."

Elphaba let out a frustrated sigh. "_Why _does he do that? Let everyone think he's just some brainless…" she trailed off, unable to think of the right adjective.

Kasmira actually laughed, before sighing heavily in agreement. "Oh, Elphaba. I'm afraid only Yero has the answers to that. His father and I have _theories _of course, which I'm sure you have many of your own."

Elphaba nodded. Of course she did, and the confession Fiyero had made to her the week before in the village helped a lot. But it still irritated her, especially when she read what Fiyero could do when he really applied himself.

"I should go check on him… see if he's actually doing work. I try not to leave him unsupervised for too long," she explained to the queen, standing up and brushing off the skirt of her dress from bits of stray grass that had stuck to her.

Kasmira laughed. "From past experience, I gather?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Last semester, I left him alone for _five _minutes when I had to go find a book. When I came back, he was shooting spit balls out the window."

Kasmira laughed again and watched as Elphaba headed towards the house.


	13. Day Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. You get this chapter too, because it makes me smile. **

**Chapter Twelve- Day Eight**

When the household awoke on Sunday morning, Fiyero was surprised to see that it was raining, the first day in the week they had been in Munchkinland that the sun did not shine. Rain always made Fiyero restless, which Elphaba could sense immediately and it annoyed her. A lot.

"Alright, Tiggular, you're with me," she declared.

It had only been an hour since breakfast finished. Nessa was talking with Kasmira in the living room, Frex and Ibrahim were reading the newspaper and Fiyero had been wandering aimlessly around the ground floor as Elphaba prepared to start baking.

Standing currently in the living room, Fiyero looked around to see Elphaba standing in the doorway. "What? Why?"

"Because if you don't find something to do, I'm going to _kill_ you," Elphaba replied matter-of-factly and Fiyero immediately grimaced, as his father grinned appreciatively behind his paper.

"OK," he agreed, then paused warily. "What are we doing?"

He suspected she might have the idea to finish his schoolwork, which was the last thing he felt like doing.

"Something a hell of a lot more practical than you walking around the house. You're _really_ annoying me," she stressed and Fiyero grinned sheepishly.

Obediently he followed her to the kitchen, where he paused awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh, Fae? I may have a few… domestic skills, but cooking isn't one of them," he felt obligated to inform her and she smirked.

"That doesn't surprise me. And that's why you're going to learn."

Fiyero was hesitant. "What are we making?"

"Cake. You can hardly mess that up… much," she cackled slightly and Fiyero smiled.

"Alright, Fae. Let's do this."

His smile disappeared as Elphaba threw an apron at him. "An apron?" he asked in a pained voice and she smirked.

"I'd hate for you to get your clothes dirty," she teased and Fiyero grimaced as he pulled the apron on and tried to tie it up.

Elphaba watched him struggle for a moment before taking pity on him. "Here."

Steeling herself, she stepped up behind Fiyero and tied the apron strings securely on his waist. Fiyero could feel her fingers touch his back lightly for the quickest moment and his heart jumped into his throat at the feeling.

Elphaba stepped up to the counter and pulled the recipe towards her to make sure she had all the ingredients out and ready. She had picked out a simple chocolate cake recipe, knowing chocolate was Fiyero's favourite, and as she told him, it would be hard for him to mess it up, it was that simple.

"So, what's first?" Fiyero asked her, coming to stand beside her and Elphaba thrust the mixing bowl at him.

"Measure out a cup of the self-raising flour and put it in the bowl."

Luckily for Fiyero, all the containers were neatly labelled so there was no way Fiyero could miss the flour, because he would have had no idea what flour looked like otherwise. Under Elphaba's careful supervision, he added 3 tablespoons of cocoa, half a cup of castor sugar, and a teaspoon of vanilla essence to the bowl.

"Now what?"

She beckoned him over to the stove where she was holding a block of butter in a pan over the lit burner.

"That looks like a lot of butter," Fiyero commented.

"It's only 250 grams," she shrugged in reply. "Now, just hold this here until it softens. It won't take long, so make sure you watch it carefully. We want it soft, not melted. Got it?"

Fiyero nodded. "Got it."

Elphaba left him to it as she returned the ingredients they no longer had use for back to the pantry. Fiyero couldn't help but drift his eyes over her as she moved around, and finally tore his eyes away just in time to see the butter begin to decidedly melt.

"Done!" he cried quickly, moving the pan away and hoping the state of the butter didn't give him away for his lack of attention.

Elphaba glanced into the pan, and nodded. "Good. Add it to the bowl, will you?"

"Why am I doing everything?" Fiyero complained even as he did as he was told. "What exactly are you doing, Miss Thropp?"

"Supervising you so you don't burn down my kitchen," Elphaba laughed and Fiyero grinned.

"Am I being graded on this?" he teased and she smirked.

"Not until we eat it."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I love how much faith you have in me. What's the next step?"

"Add two eggs, then we mix it," she replied, handing him the eggs and to her credit, not even wincing when the first egg splintered into bits and flecks of shell dropped into the bowl with the yolk.

"Oops," Fiyero grimaced sheepishly and she laughed.

"It's not a big deal, Yero. Just a bit of shell."

She expertly picked it out with a fork and supressed laughter as Fiyero gingerly tapped the second egg against the bowl. Well, attempted to supress laughter.

"I'm glad I'm amusing you," Fiyero grumbled, which only made her laugh harder.

"Sorry… sort of," she apologised. "I've just never seen you be so careful about anything before."

Fiyero smiled faintly, thinking to himself that Elphaba was wrong. Breaking an egg was nothing compared to how careful he was every time he was around her.

He picked up the wooden spoon from the countertop and raised an eyebrow at her. "So, we mix it now?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Yep. For a minute."

Fiyero hesitated. "Exactly a minute?"

Elphaba blinked at him for a moment, then supressed the urge to roll her eyes. She actually found it faintly endearing how much effort Fiyero was putting into this.

"Close enough," she answered gently. "As long as it's all mixed together."

Fiyero dutifully began to stir as Elphaba made sure the oven was warm enough, she'd already preheated it to 160 degrees Celsius beforehand. When she peered over his shoulder to see how the mixture was coming along, she could see large clumps of flour at the bottom of the bowl.

"Here," she said, shaking her head slightly and placing her hand over his without thinking. "Make sure you scrape the spoon against the bottom and the sides to mix all the mixture," she explained, demonstrating.

Fiyero grabbed her hand as she went to remove it, keeping it wrapped around the spoon as he copied her actions.

"Like that?"

Elphaba's face flushed slightly. "Yeah," she managed to answer before abruptly jerking her hand away.

Fiyero let her, hiding a grin. He did love that he could make her blush, she was usually so calm all the time. By the time it had been mixed thoroughly, Elphaba had regained control of herself and handed him a greased cake tin with a calm look on her face.

"Ok, just pour the mixture into the pan."

Fiyero shrugged, that seemed easy enough. He obediently poured the mixture into the pan, wincing as some of the mixture spilled over the side of the mixing bowl and dripped onto the counter.

"Crap."

Elphaba chuckled. "It doesn't matter, Yero. Here, let me help."

She took the bowl from him and expertly scraped the rest of the mixture into the cake tin. Fiyero smiled as he watched her scoop a stray bit of mixture onto her finger and eat it.

"Want some?" she offered, referring to the bowl even as she transferred the cake tin into the oven and set the timer for thirty-five minutes.

Fiyero looked at the mixing bowl and grimaced. "No thanks."

She grinned. "It's just cake mixture. It tastes fine. Try some."

"I'm okay," Fiyero assured her.

She smirked. "Chicken," she said challengingly, fixing him with a raised eyebrow.

Fiyero narrowed his eyes at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. And as unappetising as the remains of the cake mix looked, he couldn't let her get away with that.

Defiantly, he scooped some mixture onto his finger and stuck it into his mouth. Elphaba watched expectantly as he swallowed it thoughtfully.

"Not bad," he admitted and she smirked.

"Told you."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "How in Oz's name do you start eating cake mixture?" he demanded as she began to clean up the kitchen as they waited for the cake to cook.

Elphaba stilled for a moment. "I used to help my mother cook. She always let me lick the bowl afterwards," she admitted softly and Fiyero paused awkwardly.

"Oh."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, then figured while it was still awkward, he may as well ask a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"So, Fae?"

"Mmm?"

"The uh, the song you sang on Friday night?"

Elphaba stiffened, and she didn't dare to look at Fiyero. "What about it?" she asked stiffly, but Fiyero ignored her tone.

"Well… it's just with everything else that happened that night, I didn't get a chance to tell you…. It was really beautiful, Elphaba."

Elphaba met his gaze for a moment uncertain, and then saw the sincerity in his gaze and lowered her gaze.

"It's just a song," she shrugged softly.

Fiyero shook his head. "No, it's not. I've never heard it before, where'd you find it?"

Elphaba shrugged again. "It's just a song I heard somewhere… years ago. It's been one of my favourites ever since."

"You should sing more often," Fiyero told her but she shook her head.

"No," she replied flatly and Fiyero couldn't even find it in him to protest.

Fiyero sat there in the kitchen as Elphaba silently made the icing for the cake when it was cool- one cup of icing sugar, one teaspoon of cocoa, a dash of milk and two teaspoons of softened butter. It was clear to him that she just needed some time with her own thoughts and respected that, giving her space.

It seemed to work too, when Elphaba brought out the cake that night to serve it for dessert, she made sure to announce that Fiyero had made it, a mischievous spark in her eyes and he glared at her playfully.

"You're making sure everyone knows I made it in case it's bad, aren't you?" he demanded and she grinned.

"Yep."

Fiyero scowled. "Thanks, Fae."

Nessa giggled as she accepted a piece of cake from her sister and tentatively took a bite. "This is quite good Fiyero," she said in surprise.

The evident surprise in her tone made Fiyero pout, which made Elphaba laugh quietly. He grinned at her for a moment before digging into his own piece of cake. It _was _actually quite good, he thought to himself with faint surprise.


	14. Day Ten

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. This is when i realised i can't do a chapter for every day. I'm not that smart to think of stuff. Glad you liked that last chapter- Fiyeraba fluff AND a cake recipe. Here's a bit of Galinda, coz I did miss writing her. And this chapter has one of my favourite lines I've ever written in it. Try and guess and I'll tell you next chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen- Day Ten**

The rain cleared away by Monday, but the clouds remained until early on Tuesday morning, when the sun began to shine through again. Fiyero had put the bad weather the day before to good use and had actually completed his history essay; which was now sitting on Elphaba's desk waiting her to edit and proofread it.

To celebrate that the dreaded summer work was finished, he was eager to get out of the house and in the sunshine. Elphaba was reluctant, but when Nessa began to argue Fiyero's case and then Boq arrived and suggested they go into town, she couldn't say no.

"Alright," she agreed and Nessa beamed.

"I wish Galinda was here," Nessa said softly as they walked into town. "It doesn't seem the same without her."

Elphaba smirked. "Trust me, she wishes she was here too."

She had received a letter from her best friend the day before, the first since Elphaba had first written and told her that the Tiggulars were staying in Munchkinland with them, and the blonde's reply had made Elphaba laugh.

"Dear Elphie, (she'd written),

I can't believe Fiyero's staying with you! That mean's everyone's in Munchkinland, having fun and I'm missing out on everything! I am so insanely jealous and I expect _full _details of everything that happened when we get back to school. And yes, I want to know what you did, said and thought the _entire_ three weeks. Don't laugh at me Elphie, I am having the most horrendible, dullest summer of my life and all my friends are having fun without me! Well, that's not true- it hasn't been all bad. I met a perfectly charming boy over the weekend at a party I went to with Momsie and Popsicle! Of course, I can't nearly find the words to describe how wonderful he is, so I'll tell you everything when I see you!"

From there it was another three pages of all the parties Galinda had been to lately and all the gossip she'd heard about people who Elphaba had never heard of and didn't care about.

Fiyero grinned. "I'm tempted to do something really fun just to annoy her that she missed it."

Elphaba laughed. "Like what?" she asked.

They came up with ideas as they wandered through the village, each more ludicrous than the last. Finally Boq smirked at them.

"You know the thing that will annoy Galinda most is missing out on a party," he reminded them and Elphaba grimaced.

"She can go in my place," she muttered.

News had spread the day before that there would be a party held in Munchkin City on Saturday night to farewell the Vinkus Royal family, who would be leaving the following Thursday.

Nessa ignored her sister. "That reminds me, Fabala- Father told me this morning he wants us to buy new dresses for the party. We should go and pick them out while we're here."

Elphaba groaned. "I do not need another dress, Nessa. I'm not going to the party."

"Yes you are," Fiyero said sternly. "You're not leaving me alone with all those girls wanting to know my favourite colour."

Elphaba giggled at the memory. "Oh, I wouldn't want to miss that," she agreed. "But I _still_ don't need a new dress."

"Father's orders, Elphaba," Nessa replied simply and Elphaba sighed heavily, knowing there was no way out of it.

"We'll meet you for lunch when you're done," Boq suggested and Elphaba nodded.

"Fine. Why don't you show Fiyero the Hall of Fame?" Elphaba suggested with a smirk in Fiyero's direction. "I'm sure he'd love a tour."

Fiyero glared at her silently. Elphaba had told him all about the curator of the Munchkin City Hall of Fame, who liked to give long winding stories about every bust in the hall- including _every_ detail about their lives.

"If I'm going to be in hell, I'm taking you with me," she hissed to him in an undertone.

He leaned in towards her. "Can you please mean that literally? I'd rather go dress shopping," he replied and Elphaba laughed before wheeling Nessa towards the dress store.

When the group reconvened for lunch an hour and a half later, Elphaba recognised the look on Fiyero's face immediately. It was the same expression he wore whenever there was a lecture he found incredibly boring, and it made Elphaba chuckle to herself.

"Did you have fun?" she asked innocently, sitting next to him and he glared at her tiredly.

"Did you know that something really boring and insignificant happened to a Munchkin a long time ago, which led to more insignificant things; before something _slightly_ significant happened which led to said Munchkin becoming famous, but only within the realms of Munchkinland?"

"Did _you_ know that apparently the way a piece of fabric is cut and the colour of said fabric not only signifies your self-worth but your social importance; and having the wrong dress can apparently make you a social outcast if a lot of people you don't really know and don't care about in the slightest, don't deem your outward appearance fashionable and/or appealing?" Elphaba countered and Fiyero blinked.

"What, did Galinda turn up?" he asked and she smiled.

"No. Although apart from the fact no one was trying to make me wear pink, she may as well have."

Fiyero grinned and craned his neck to try and look into the bags Elphaba had set down at her feet.

"So, did you find a dress?"

She shrugged tiredly. "I got a dress. What popular opinion will make of it, I can't say but at least my father can't say I didn't try."

Nessa shook her head at her sister. "I think you two are both being slightly overdramatic."

As they headed back to the house, Fiyero insisted on carrying the shopping bags and Elphaba protested until Nessa intervened and thanked Fiyero for his action of chivalry.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes, which made Fiyero laugh. Pointedly trying to ignore the prince, Elphaba happened to glance into the road, and saw a little Munchkin girl dart after a ball between two carriages, and she was instantly between the legs of the horses. One of the horses reared, and the mother screamed, but it all happened so fast, no one registered what was happening to do anything to save her.

Fiyero was about to lunge after her but before he could even move, Elphaba had darted ahead of him, grabbed the child, and moved toward safety with her. The child couldn't have been more than two or three and her whole body was shielded by Elphaba's, as the rearing horse returned his forelegs to earth again, and came into contact with Elphaba. Fiyero could only watch with his heart in his throat as Elphaba crumpled to the ground, still protecting the little girl as people rushed forward to restrain the horses, and Elphaba lay there, unmoving.

The mother of the child had burst into tears as she helped her daughter out from underneath Elphaba's form, and the little girl was crying too, but Fiyero was oblivious to all of them as he dashed across the street to Elphaba with Nessa and Boq right behind him.

"Elphaba?" he cried, dropping down beside her and gently rolling her over, wanting more than anything to see her brown eyes staring back at him.

But her eyes were closed, her skin was an even odder shade than usual, and Fiyero was sure if it weren't for the green, her face would be grey. As he gently moved her head, he could already feel a large lump forming on the side of her head where the horses' hooves had grazed her and when he pulled his hand away, there was a smear of blood.

"Oz, no!" he gasped, completely horrified and he leaned over her, trying to rouse her. "Elphaba? Fae, wake up. Fae?"

Fiyero was only distantly aware of Nessa crying nearby and Boq muttering something about going for a doctor. His entire attention was fixed on Elphaba, who after a heart stopping moment, began to stir.

"Yero?" she murmured with a faint frown as she registered him leaning over her, and Fiyero almost felt dizzy with relief.

"Are you completely mad?" he choked out, torn between fury, pride and relief. "What in Oz's name were you thinking?"

It was like the Lion Cub all over again, she had just reacted to the situation and it was all over before she knew it. Although this time, no one else had been affected and it was only Elphaba who had been in danger; and she looked completely innocent and bewildered by his tone.

"But Fiyero .. . the child .. . that little girl .. ."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Fiyero assured her. "Just keep still, Fae. Boq's gone to get a doctor."

Those words seemed to rouse Elphaba more than anything, and she immediately tried to sit up.

"No, I'm fine!" she protested.

That argument was immediately disproved as the world began to swim as soon as she lifted her head, and Fiyero carefully and gingerly supported her head as he lowered her to the ground.

"Yes, I can see that," he replied dryly and she glared at him weakly.

There were people crowded all around them, trying to see what was going on, but then the doctor arrived and asked everyone to please back off from his patient. He examined Elphaba critically, who was torn between feeling mortified that she was lying in the middle of the town square and feeling dizzy, nauseous and pain from hitting her head.

"A concussion, I think," he declared and Nessa looked as relieved as Fiyero felt. "I'd like to examine you back at your house though, Miss Elphaba. I have my carriage here to take you all back."

Elphaba hesitated for only a moment before nodding, she could admit she in no way felt up to walking back home. But as Boq and the doctor helped Nessa into the carriage with her chair, Elphaba ignored Fiyero's protests and carefully sat up.

"I'm okay," she reassured him in a murmur. He didn't look convinced, but helped her to her feet as the curious crowd dispersed. Elphaba's self-proclaimed diagnosis of 'okay' lasted two seconds until she put weight on her left leg, which promptly crumpled beneath her and she would have fallen if Fiyero hadn't caught her.

"Ow," she gasped and Fiyero looked worried again.

"You must have landed on it when you fell," he said anxiously and his heart constricted as Elphaba grimaced in pain, whether from her leg or head he couldn't tell.

"Come on, Fae. Let's get you home," he said gently and helped her into the carriage.

"Are you okay, Fabala?" Nessa asked her sister immediately and Elphaba immediately shifted into big-sister mode, giving Nessa a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Nessie," she comforted her, but closed her eyes as the carriage set off at a brisk pace, making her head whirl again.

Fiyero glanced uneasily at the pale shade of Elphaba's face, unable to convince himself she was really okay. In his mind's eye he just kept replaying the awful moment in his head- one second Elphaba had been right next to him, and the next she was lying on the ground, completely still.

Of course, Elphaba being Elphaba, as soon as the carriage pulled to a stop outside the Governor's house and Nessa had been helped out and back into her chair, Elphaba tried to get out unassisted. Fiyero stopped her firmly.

"Oh no you don't."

Before Elphaba could register any more than that, she let out an involuntary gasp of shock as Fiyero lifted her into his arms.

"Fiyero, put me down!" she protested. "This is ridiculous, I am perfectly capable of walking."

Her head was swimming again, whether from the fall, the horse or the feeling of Fiyero's arms around her she wasn't quite sure.

Fiyero snorted. "Between your head and your leg, I'm going to say no- you can't."

Elphaba lifted her head to glare at him, but the sun caught her eyes instead and made her wince and she'd rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder before she knew what she was doing. Boq held the door open for them, and Fiyero led the doctor upstairs, where he carefully lay Elphaba on her bed. He couldn't stop himself from hovering nearby as the doctor examined Elphaba again, more carefully this time and reaffirmed his diagnosis of a concussion, before confirming Elphaba had also sprained her ankle.

"I want you to stay in bed at least for the next twenty-four hours," he told her. "And stay off that ankle for a few days until it heals."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "No," she began to protest but the doctor cut her off.

"Concussions are serious, Miss Elphaba and if you don't let your ankle heal before putting weight on it you could do serious damage," he said sternly. "And you _will _follow instructions. I don't want this to be like the time you stitched yourself up."

"That was one time, Dr. Jardine," Elphaba argued tiredly and Fiyero gaped at her.

"You gave yourself stitches?" he demanded, aghast.

She shrugged. "It was nothing," she replied dismissively and the doctor snorted.

"I would disagree, Miss Elphaba. Although you did do a fine job," the doctor smiled.

Then he turned to Fiyero. "Let her sleep as much as she can, but wake her up every two hours. You can't be too careful with a concussion."

Fiyero nodded. "Thank you."

As Fiyero walked him out, the doctor explained Elphaba might experience vomiting, nausea, dizziness and headaches and it was important she rest as much as possible. Fiyero nodded, thinking he'd practically have to tie Elphaba down to get her to stay in bed. Sure enough, in the two minutes he'd taken to see the doctor out and return upstairs, Elphaba was already attempting to sit up.

"What part of 'stay in bed' didn't you understand?" he demanded exasperatedly as he entered the room.

Elphaba glared at him. "Fiyero, I can't stay in bed. I have chores to do, a household to run, Nessa to look after-"

"All of which can wait," Fiyero argued.

She snorted. "You think my father will see it that way?"

Fiyero frowned. "Fae, you just got hurt protecting a little girl from being trampled by a horse! Your father should be proud."

She laughed slightly as she gave in and lay back down, dizzily and closed her eyes. "There are many things my father should do that he doesn't, Yero."

Fiyero sat down beside her on the bed, just looking at her. "You scared the hell out of me, Fae," he said quietly and her eyes flickered open to meet his gaze.

"Why?"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you kidding me? Fae… you weren't moving. I thought maybe…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, but Elphaba gave a small smile. "I'm not, though. I'm going to be fine," she assured him gently and he nodded.

"Yeah…"

Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed Elphaba on the forehead before standing up.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you in two hours," he informed her before leaving, closing the door behind him and pointedly ignoring Elphaba's shocked wide-eyed gaze.


	15. Day Ten continued

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**Chapter Fourteen- Day Ten continued.**

Over at City Hall, Frex, Kasmira and Ibrahim had been engaged in meetings and discussions with Edom to discuss the trade agreement between the Vinkus and Munchkinland. Finally, Ibrahim yawned and suggested they take a break. Frex agreed and the three left City Hall and emerged into the town square.

"Governor Thropp!"

Frex turned to see the local doctor, Dr. Jardine approaching him and he smiled politely.

"Good afternoon, doctor. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you sir. I was actually going to stop by your house in a moment or two, but since I've run into you, perhaps you wouldn't mind giving these to your daughter for me?"

Frex frowned as the doctor handed him a small bottle of medicine.

"This should take care of any pain she's feeling. And I must stress how important it is that she rest as much as possible. Head wounds can be quite serious."

Frex paled. What in the name of Oz had happened?

"Thank you, doctor. I must be getting home immediately," he replied hastily, and Kasmira and Ibrahim were right behind him as he rushed off.

"Nessa?" he called out as soon as he entered the house a few moments later. "Nessa, where are you?"

"I'm in here, Father!" came Nessa's gentle reply from the kitchen and Frex dashed towards his youngest daughter, an overwhelming wave of relief washing over him as he could see no sign she was harmed in any way.

"Nessa, are you alright?" he asked in concern, crouching down beside her chair. "I saw Dr. Jardine in town and he said you were hurt."

Nessa frowned in bewilderment. "What? No, Father, _I'm _fine."

"It's Elphaba," a voice said and Frex looked up to see Fiyero sitting at the table, his voice hard.

"Elphaba?" Frex repeated, just thankful Nessarose was safe. "Whatever has she done now?"

Fiyero's eyes narrowed. "She saved a little girl."

Kasmira gasped. "What? Fiyero, what happened?"

Fiyero took a deep breath. "We were in town and we were heading home… a little girl ran out into the path of a carriage and the horses reared up. Elphaba pushed her out of the way and got hit. She's got a concussion and a sprained ankle."

"Is she alright?" Ibrahim was quick to ask, his tone genuinely worried and Fiyero shrugged.

"She's in a lot of pain, and she's been sick. I'm trying to get her to stay in bed and sleep. She's supposed to stay in bed until tomorrow and off her ankle until it heals," he explained.

"She's sleeping now, I'm supposed to wake her every two hours."

It was then that Kasmira remembered the bottle Frex still held in his hand. "Frex, didn't the doctor give you something for Elphaba's pain?"

Frex was startled momentarily. "Oh, yes."

"It was awful, Father," Nessa said quietly. "But Fabala was so brave. I didn't even see her move- it all happened so fast."

Fiyero checked the time and rose to his feet. "I should go wake her again, it's been two hours."

Frex didn't really like the idea of Fiyero being in his daughter's bedroom alone, and supposed he should check on his eldest daughter.

"I'll come with you."

Fiyero nodded reluctantly and led the way upstairs. Elphaba was sleeping in a room which had been darkened as much as possible. Her face was still pale, her ankle was bandaged and propped up on a pillow and there was an ugly bruise beginning to form on the side of her head where the lump was.

Frex hung back as Fiyero approached Elphaba and gently shook her awake. "Fae? Elphaba?"

Elphaba stirred sleepily and glared at Fiyero. "Fiyero, do you know how long it took me to fall asleep in the first place?"

He grinned. "Sorry, Fae. Doctor's orders."

She snorted. "They would be the first instructions you follow. Is that it? Are you satisfied I'm alive now? Can I go back to sleep?"

"How's your head?" he asked her instead.

"Still there, but I'm beginning to wish it wasn't."

Fiyero chuckled. "Your father's here."

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly as they found her father standing in the doorway and she tried to sit up.

"Father-"

"Don't get up," Frex interrupted her. "Dr Jardine gave me this- for your pain," he informed her, coming into the room and placing the bottle on her nightstand.

"Ok."

"I don't supposed you thought to arrange anything for dinner?" he asked and Elphaba winced at his harsh tone.

"No. I'm sorry," she apologised weakly and Frex merely made a noise in his throat before leaving the room.

Fiyero's jaw was clenched. "Fae, don't take this the wrong way… but I hate your father."

Elphaba smiled. "Gee Yero, tell me how you really feel," she teased him and Fiyero smiled back at her.

Fiyero paused for a moment. "So, how exactly did you give yourself stitches?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I can sew."

She brought her good leg up to her so she didn't have to move so much, and showed Fiyero the long, thin scar on the back of her right knee.

"What happened?" he asked quietly and Elphaba sighed, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Ok, you have to remember I have a concussion and loud noises may make me throw up," she began and Fiyero stared pointedly at her before she relented.

"I was thirteen. Some kids wanted to see if I bled green too."

Fiyero glowered at her casual tone, absolutely furious.

"Concussion, remember?" she said quickly before he could respond and he let out a deep breath.

"Fae…"

"My head hurts. Hand me the bottle, would you?" she cut him off and he did so.

Elphaba took a mouthful, grimacing at the medicinal taste. "Yuck. Ok, I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

Fiyero recognised she really didn't want to talk about it and nodded. "Ok, I'll see you in two hours."

Her eyes were already drifting closed as he left the room silently. Fiyero couldn't understand how Frex could dash frantically into the house upon hearing the news; but then when he discovered it was Elphaba and not Nessa who had been hurt, he barely registered concern. More importantly, he didn't like how whatever the doctor had told Frex, he had immediately assumed it was Nessarose who was injured. And he definitely didn't like how Elphaba just accepted her father's treatment of her and seemed to almost defend him, as though it were justified.

Sighing heavily, he headed back downstairs to wait another two hours.

"How is she?" Nessa asked immediately and Fiyero smiled reassuringly.

"She's sleeping and she felt well enough to be sarcastic," he answered and Nessa laughed.

"That's a good sign."

Frex entered the living room from the kitchen with a frown. "I suppose there's enough left overs in the kitchen to suffice for dinner," he said and Fiyero did _so_ not like his tone.

"We'll have to manage until Elphaba is up again."

"I could go to the market tomorrow, Father," Nessa offered. "I'll get Elphaba to write me a list and Fiyero could help me."

"Sure," Fiyero agreed easily.

Frex hesitated. "Well… I suppose."

It was a twisted sort of compliment, Fiyero thought to himself. Frex never complimented Elphaba on the way she ran the household, cared for her sister or cooked, but it was clear he was unhappy that she was unable to do so because of her injury- or maybe just annoyed by the inconvenience she had caused him by saving a little girl from being trampled by a horse.

"Fiyero, why don't I take some turns at waking Elphaba up throughout the night?" Kasmira offered later as they sat down to a hastily thrown together dinner of leftovers.

Fiyero nodded. "Sure, Mom. If you want."

"How long do you think until her ankle heals?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero grinned. "Normally not long, but I'm betting Elphaba tries to walk on it as soon as her head stops spinning, so that could take longer."

Nessa laughed. "That does sound like her," she agreed.

Fiyero smiled and returned to his dinner, his thoughts on the sleeping green girl upstairs.


	16. Day Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. I just want to point out- I have never sprained my ankle. I sprained my big toe when Ii was 10 (I tripped over a front step at a pool party), and my wrist when i was 15 (doing gym at school- I always said it was a dangerous subject). I have gotten stitches but I didn't do them myself because 1) I can't sew, and 2) it was in my chin. Basically, I was 17 and at the shops and there was a puddle on the floor. I was wearing thongs which do not have great traction. Hence, six stitches in my chin. The worst part was, it was two days before I was going to see Delta Goodrem (Australian singer, she's amazing... apparently dating Nick Jonas now and was on US DWTS recently- google her!) in concert and I got a photo with her- luckily you can't see the stitches.**

**And my fav line from day 10 part 1? "Did you know that something really boring and insignificant happened to a Munchkin a long time ago, which led to more insignificant things; before something _slightly_ significant happened which led to said Munchkin becoming famous, but only within the realms of Munchkinland?" it made me laugh in my head. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed again- your feedback means the world. I always find it funny when people suggest things, because normally they're great ideas that i wish i had written. Downside of finishing the story before you post it, i guess. **

**Chapter Fifteen- Day Eleven**

Fiyero and Nessa went to the market once their parents had left the next morning, leaving Elphaba in bed. She felt better, but she was irritated about being woken up every two hours and her ankle was still swollen and sore. When they finally returned to the house, they headed to the kitchen to put everything away, but Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks as he happened to glance into the living room as they passed.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba looked up innocently from her book to meet Fiyero's exasperated and frustrated gaze.

"Hi. How'd it go?"

He glared at her. "Bed rest, remember?"

"My head feels fine-just bruised. And I didn't walk on my ankle," she assured him calmly and he sighed.

"How did you get downstairs?"

"I hopped," she admitted. "Not easy going down stairs, by the way."

"Elphaba, are you sure you feel okay?" Nessa asked worriedly and Elphaba sighed, hating everyone fussing over her.

"I'm fine, Nessa. Tired, but fine."

"Tiredness is a sign of concussion," Fiyero said pointedly.

"It's also a sign of being woken up every two hours," she retorted, equally as pointedly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes and continued on towards the kitchen, Nessa following in her chair. When he returned to the living room, he sat down beside Elphaba and carefully examined her.

"Fiyero, if you don't stop staring at me, you're going to lose an eye," Elphaba said calmly, not looking up from her book. "I'm not made of glass, I am fine."

"Says the girl who gave herself stitches," Fiyero muttered but left it alone. "Here."

Elphaba looked up and saw the small box Fiyero was holding out to her. "What's this?"

"I bought you something."

She frowned. "Why?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes again in impatience. "Really, Fae? Why? Do I need a reason?"

She grimaced. "Sorry… I'm just not used to people buying me things," she explained softly and Fiyero smiled faintly.

"Well, get used to it. Open it," he urged and she did so reluctantly.

When she saw what was inside, she drew her breath in sharply. "Yero…"

Whilst Nessa was getting a few things before they left the market, Fiyero had stopped at a stall of jewellery, just to kill time. And then he had seen it, a simple necklace on a silver chain with a single teardrop crystal. He had immediately thought of Elphaba and couldn't resist buying it.

"It's beautiful," Elphaba murmured softly and Fiyero smiled, pleased she liked it.

"Consider it a 'I'm glad you're okay' gift," he shrugged and Elphaba laughed, blushing.

No one had ever bought anything like this for her before, and although she would never have thought to have bought it herself, it was perfect.

"Thank you," she said softly, not meeting his gaze and Fiyero gently took it from her hands.

"Here…"

Uncertain, Elphaba sat forward and Fiyero unclasped the fine chain and swept her loose hair to one side so he could fasten it around her neck. Feeling his fingers on the back of her neck gave Elphaba goosebumps and she involuntarily shivered, which Fiyero noticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked in concern and Elphaba faltered for a moment, unsure how to answer.

"A little," she lied finally and Fiyero immediately went to get her a blanket.

Elphaba fingered the necklace gently, completely overcome with emotion at Fiyero's thoughtfulness. Of course, as it was the middle of summer she wasn't actually cold, but she actually felt better having the blanket- it gave her something to hide beneath.

Boq came over around lunchtime, bringing with him a shepherd's pie from his mother.

"It's all over town," he informed them as they sat down to eat in the living room so they could keep Elphaba company.

She sighed uncomfortably. "Well, I suppose at least it's better than being talked about for exploding tomato stalls," she said resignedly and Fiyero laughed.

"My mother's also cooking dinner for you," Boq added.

"She doesn't have to do that Boq," Elphaba argued lightly but Boq grinned.

"She _wants_ to do it, Elphaba."

Boq's mother was an excellent cook, and Elphaba had to remind Fiyero to save some pie for their parents.

"How's the ankle?" Boq asked her and she nodded.

"A little sore, but fine. I think Dr. Jardine was exaggerating a bit when he said it was badly sprained."

Fiyero knew where she was going with this. "Elphaba, until you get a medicine degree you're not walking on that ankle," he said sternly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"It's not going to get better if I don't move it," she argued and he glared.

"Again, go to medical school and tell me that and I'll agree with you."

Boq laughed and turned to Nessa. "Have they been like this all day?"

Nessa giggled. "Of course. Elphaba can't sit still and do nothing, and Fiyero's being overprotective."

"And Elphaba is not deaf," Elphaba muttered. "Thank your mother for the pie and for the apparent dinner she's making for us too, will you Boq?"

"Of course," Boq agreed easily. "I'll bring it over around six, is that alright?"

"Fine," Elphaba agreed. "Our parents should be back by then."

When the adults returned to the house late that afternoon, the exasperated look on Kasmira's face was so like Fiyero's had been that Elphaba couldn't help but laugh.

When she managed to explain what was so funny, Nessa and Kasmira laughed too, and Fiyero glared at Elphaba.

"Would you like another concussion?" he asked of her and Elphaba snorted.

"I thought you were raised never to hit a lady? What are you going to do, _poke_ me unconscious?"

"I thought you weren't a lady," Fiyero shot back challengingly and she smirked.

"Apparently that opinion is up for debate."

When the doorbell rang, Elphaba assumed it was Boq bringing dinner over. However, she was surprised when Frex showed in the Munchkin woman who Elphaba recognised as the mother of the little girl she had rescued.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," the woman gushed as Elphaba straightened up in her seat. There were tears in the woman's eyes as she clasped Elphaba's hands tightly.

"I wasn't sure if you were up to receiving visitors, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to come and thank you personally for what you did yesterday."

Elphaba blushed horribly. "It was really nothing," she said modestly but the woman shushed her.

"Nothing? You saved my daughter! You could have been killed! My husband and I are just so grateful. If we can ever do anything to repay you…"

Elphaba looked horrified at the very idea. "No, it's fine," she said hastily. "I'm just glad your daughter is safe."

The woman beamed. "She is, thank you. Here, she asked me to give you this."

She handed Elphaba a roll of paper, who opened it to see a child's drawing of what was clearly meant to be Elphaba (the green was kind of a giveaway) and a brown shape which Elphaba guessed was meant to be a horse.

"Thank you," Elphaba thanked her diffidently and the woman hugged a startled Elphaba before leaving.

"I can see the likeness," Fiyero said seriously after a long moment, when it became clear Elphaba didn't know how to move past what had just happened.

Elphaba's only response was to hit him hard in the shoulder.

The dinner prepared by Boq's mother was as good as the lunch had been and Boq stayed to eat and then had a riveting discussion with Elphaba about what courses to take that semester once they returned to school before Elphaba began to tire, still not completely healed.

"Bed," Kasmira said firmly but gently when she saw Elphaba stifle a yawn and to Fiyero's surprise, she didn't argue with his mother.

"How are you planning on getting back upstairs?" he asked her with a grin as she awkwardly rose, keeping her weight off her injured leg.

"The same way I got down," she replied matter-of-factly and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. You'll probably fall and hurt your other leg," he replied standing up and she glared at him.

"How clumsy do you think I am? I spend my free time up in trees, remember? And I've never fallen out or- hey!"

She cut herself off with a surprised squeak as Fiyero lifted her off her feet.

"Put me down!" she ordered immediately.

"You're not going to hop upstairs. Say goodnight, Elphaba," he replied as he headed for the stairs.

She snorted. "What am I, six? Put me down, Fiyero- I can walk."

"Nope," Fiyero said cheerfully.

"Fiyero Tiggular, if you don't put me down right now, you're going to lose what few brain cells you have," Elphaba's threat was clear even in the living room and Ibrahim laughed.

"Did I hear right that Yero and Elphaba didn't get along when they first met?" he asked Nessa and Boq, who nodded in confirmation.

"Imagine that," Kasmira commented dryly and Ibrahim laughed again. He really did like Elphaba.


	17. Day Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. This chapter may seem odd, but I figured every girl just needs her mother sometimes- even Elphaba. **

**So the good news is i worked out how to get email notifications again.. it just sucks that now i've missed a whole bunch of emails. I know they're on the site, but i keep every review email i get (unless they're really mean).**

**Chapter Sixteen- Day Twelve**

The next day when she woke up, Elphaba solved the issue of her sprained ankle by bandaging it so tight it could gingerly hold her weight without restricting blood flow. She actually got up later that day, as she couldn't cook breakfast or follow her usual routine. She managed to hobble to the bathroom and when she opened the door, she was met by an unimpressed Fiyero.

"Don't give me that look," she greeted him tiredly. "Just help me downstairs, will you?"

"Fine," Fiyero agreed, clearly intending to pick her up again but she stopped him firmly.

"Fiyero, if you want to ever be able to give your parents grandchildren, don't even _think_ about picking me up," she threatened, her eyes flashing dangerously and Fiyero grimaced, putting his hands in the air as a surrender.

Elphaba seemed unusually irritable, but Fiyero assumed it was because of ankle and the fact she was being coddled over.

Ibrahim had just left his bedroom for breakfast to see them standing there and overheard Elphaba's threat and laughed quietly, drawing their attention.

"Good morning," he said in amusement, approaching them.

"Hey, Dad."

"Good morning, Ibrahim."

"How are you feeling, Elphaba?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Fine, thank you. It's just the ankle."

He nodded. "May I assist you downstairs?"

Elphaba nodded gratefully, knowing however the king intended to help her, it would not involve being carried.

"Thank you."

"Fiyero, take her other arm," Ibrahim instructed his son.

Fiyero did as he was told, and together they acted as crutches to get Elphaba downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I finished editing your history assignment last night, Yero," she said as she eased into a chair.

Fiyero looked wary at that. "Ok, one you were supposed to be sleeping and two, I don't know if I want to trust the marking judgement of someone recovering from a head wound."

She only smiled, knowing he wasn't serious- at least about his second comment. Elphaba found it both amusing and confusing how concerned for her well-being he always seemed to be.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Nessa asked her sister once they'd finished breakfast. Kasmira had helpfully taken over helping Nessa dress and bathe until Elphaba was able to move again, for which Elphaba was entirely grateful.

Elphaba shrugged tiredly. "I don't know, Nessie. Hang around the house, I guess."

Elphaba was careful not to complain about being unable to do anything because of her ankle- after all, Nessa had lived this way her whole life, stuck in her chair. Elphaba spent her morning doing some sewing as Nessa read and Fiyero changed his history essay in accordance to Elphaba's notes and suggestions.

But she felt oddly despondant and restless that morning, and she could only think of one thing she wanted to do. But she knew she couldn't do it alone.

"Fiyero?" she asked quietly after lunch, when Fiyero handed her the finished essay for her approval.

"Would you do something for me?"

Fiyero paused at her quiet tone and quickly sat down beside her. She'd been quiet all day, but Fiyero thought nothing of it. But now, as she looked up at him, she looked very young and almost vulnerable.

"Of course, Fae," he replied immediately and she hesitated.

"You won't like it," she warned him.

He smiled. "Try me," he said gently.

Elphaba looked him in the eye determinedly. "I need you to help me go somewhere," she answered and Fiyero paused.

"Fae, your ankle-"

"I know," she sighed. "Fiyero, it's bandaged, it doesn't hurt as much, and that's why you're going to help me. Please, Yero?"

She could practically see his wrestle between wanting her to stay off her ankle and his wish to help her. Finally he nodded reluctantly and Elphaba felt a surprising wave of relief.

"Ok, I'll do it."

She smiled. "Thank you. Just tell Nessa we're going out and we'll be back soon."

Fiyero did so and returned to Elphaba expectantly. "How do you want to do this?" he asked, very conscious of her threat from that morning.

Elphaba remembered that too and blushed slightly. "I didn't mean that," she said quickly and Fiyero grinned.

"I know, Fae. But still, you can be scary when you put your mind to it."

She chuckled. "It's a talent."

He helped Elphaba to her feet and once she was ready to go, they headed outside.

"Where are we going?" Fiyero asked her, worried about Elphaba walking long-distances on her foot.

But Elphaba only pointed down the hill from the house, towards a small dirt road Fiyero had noticed before but never seen what was down there.

"Down here."

Elphaba began limping forward, grimacing only slightly. The bandage did help, but it didn't make walking easy. But with Fiyero's help, they made their way down the hill and the small road. Fiyero was surprised when the road emerged into a small clearing surrounded by trees. Fiyero stilled uncertainly.

"Uh, Fae?"

She tightened her grasp on his arm and tugged him forward. "Come here."

The lighting in the clearing was dim and Fiyero instantly flashed back to the last time it had been he and Elphaba alone in a clearing. The same thought occurred to Elphaba, but she brushed it aside. There was something more important in this moment. Fiyero frowned as he made out a stone under a tree.

Elphaba limped forward and knelt down on the ground. Fiyero's questions died in his throat as he knelt down beside her and saw the words on the stone.

_Melena Nessarose Thropp_

_Beloved Wife of Frexspar _

_Mother of Nessarose_

_Taken too soon._

"Fiyero, meet my mother. Mom, this is Fiyero."

"You're not mentioned," Fiyero realised with horror, reading the epigraph.

"No," Elphaba replied in a whisper.

"Why aren't you mentioned?" Fiyero demanded.

"Nessa was named after her," Elphaba said, ignoring his question. "My father loved Momma more than anything… when Nessa was born, she looked so much like her Father decided to name her in her honour. He went with Nessa because I don't think he could bear the thought of having to call Nessa by our mother's name."

Fiyero reached over and titled Elphaba's face up to his. "Elphaba, why aren't you mentioned?" he asked softly.

It was on the tip of Elphaba's tongue to tell him everything. The truth about her childhood, Nessa's birth, everything. But as he was looking at her, so much anger that she should be neglected even on her mother's tombstone, she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was a small part of her that feared if Fiyero knew the truth, it would change the way he looked at her, and Elphaba couldn't bear that idea.

It wasn't that she thought he would hate her, more the idea that he would pity her. Elphaba remembered the conversation she'd had with Galinda about the same thing, the night they first put their differences aside and began to form a genuine friendship. And yes, Galinda had assured her that it wasn't her fault, but that did mean Elphaba believed it. She had far more evidence on her side than Galinda's.

"Could I have a moment please, Yero?" she asked softly and Fiyero hesitated.

"Ok. But I know there's something you're not telling me, Fae."

Elphaba looked away as Fiyero got to his feet and moved away, giving Elphaba her privacy.

"Hi, Momma," she said in a low voice. "So, that's Fiyero. He's… my friend, I guess. He and his parents are staying with us for a little- that's why I haven't been here lately. Nessa and I go back to Shiz soon… she's doing really well. She's excited about this party we have to go to on Saturday night- although I might get out of it if I'm lucky, with my ankle and all."

That thought brightened Elphaba slightly, she was still not looking forward to this party.

"You'd like Fiyero's parents, I think," Elphaba said, although granted her memories of her mother were hazy.

"Kasmira loves Nessa… well, everyone loves Nessa, she's the sweetest person. It's impossible _not_ to love her. And Ibrahim is… well, he's like Fiyero."

Then she sighed heavily. "Fiyero's going to be asking a lot of questions now. To tell the truth, I'm not really sure why I brought him here… except that I can't walk very well on my own right now... and I really wanted to see you. I had to come. I thought maybe…I don't know. Fiyero's tried so hard to get to know me, and I'm not always very forthcoming. Maybe this was my way of sharing a bit of myself with him."

A lump appeared in her throat and she swallowed hard. "I know… I'm going to have to tell him everything now. He won't leave it alone. But I don't want to see that look of pity in his eyes when I tell him. I know it's my fault, but I don't want him to feel sorry for me."

Elphaba looked over her shoulder and saw Fiyero standing far back enough so that he was out of earshot, but he could still see her.

"I should go. He's really not happy I'm walking on my ankle. Bye, Mom."

Typically as soon as she made to stand, Fiyero was there to help her up. Elphaba let him, hoping it would stall him from his questions.

"How's the ankle?"

Elphaba grimaced. "Probably shouldn't have walked so far yet," she admitted in a pained voice and Fiyero grinned.

"Did Elphaba Thropp just admit she was wrong?" he teased her and Elphaba glared at him.

"Shut up and help me home, will you?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Sure. Hang on and don't complain," he warned her before scooping her once more into his arms.

"You know, I could get used to this," Fiyero said cheerfully as he began walking.

"Don't," Elphaba advised him dryly.

Fiyero only laughed.


	18. Day Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Um... this is another chapter where you are going to hate me at the end. Sorry! And yeah, Kasmira made dinner. Just because she's a queen, doesn't mean she can't cook.**

**Hi, lovely reviewer friends! Sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was at my uncle's wedding and didn't have my computer with me. And I'm posting this at the school where i am doing my prac teaching, right before i go teach year 7 about Egyptian farmers and the Nile! **

**Chapter Seventeen- Day Thirteen**

Elphaba was avoiding Fiyero. And considering she was still suffering from a sprained ankle and was limited to the house, she was doing a remarkable job, Fiyero thought. She had made no attempt to get up that day, and when Kasmira checked on her, she stated her intention to stay in bed and rest.

Every time Fiyero went to check on her, and hoping to talk to her about the day before, she was conveniently sleeping. When the mail arrived, it delivered a letter to Elphaba from Galinda, which Fiyero slipped under her door for her to find when she woke up.

Elphaba genuinely did sleep for some of the day, and spent the rest lying in bed, unwilling to face the conversation with Fiyero she knew she couldn't escape. When she decided to get up in time for dinner, she spotted Galinda's signatory pink stationary lying on the floor and opened it, happy to hear from her best friend.

That is, until she opened it and read what Galinda had to say.

Kasmira had volunteered to make dinner that night, and Fiyero was just sitting down when Elphaba limped into the room, her eyes narrowed.

"You told Galinda!" she accused him and Fiyero froze as everyone else in the room frowned.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You. Told. Galinda. What happened on Tuesday- you told her."

Fiyero grimaced. "I… _may_ have written to her when you were sleeping," he admitted.

Actually he was surprised the blonde had responded so quickly. He had just made the last post-delivery on Tuesday night… admittedly by express post.

"She's your best friend!" he protested off Elphaba's exasperated roll of the eyes. "I thought she'd want to know."

"Fiyero, all you did was needlessly scare her to death. You _know_ how much she worries, and you thought it was a good idea to tell her I got a concussion when she's in Gilikin and can't do anything?"

Fiyero hadn't thought about that and winced. "How bad is it?"

"Six pages," Elphaba replied. "Oz, the way she wrote you'd think I was dead."

"She was obviously worried," Fiyero argued.

"And she still would have been worried when I told her about it when we go back to school. But at least then she can see for herself that I am absolutely fine."

"Well, not absolutely. You're still limping," Fiyero pointed out and her glare intensified.

Elphaba didn't talk to Fiyero all through dinner and immediately returned to her room when she finished eating. It wasn't so much that she was mad at Fiyero for writing to Galinda; it was just that he wrote to Galinda because he was worried about Elphaba, which made Galinda worry about Elphaba. And Elphaba wasn't used to having anyone worry about her, and she didn't like that her best friend was worried when she was not seriously injured.

Fiyero didn't head up to bed until late that night, well after midnight. He was torn between brooding over Elphaba's silent treatment of him and wanting an explanation for everything he'd learned over the past two weeks. Elphaba's room was dark as he walked past her closed door and when Fiyero entered his room, he looked out the window with a sigh. He was just about to go to bed when something caught his eye.

Frowning, he leaned closer, and sure enough, Elphaba was sitting on the roof in her nightgown, staring out over Munchkin City. Quickly, he opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Elphaba?"

She didn't jump, but Fiyero guessed the sound of the window opening had alerted her to his presence.

"What in Oz's name are you doing on the roof?" he demanded and she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep. I needed some air," she explained.

"What is it with you and high places?" he wondered aloud. "Trees and rooftops…"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile slightly. "It's high up. No one stares."

Fiyero hesitated for a moment, then climbed out the window to sit on the roof beside her.

He said nothing, and eventually Elphaba broke the silence with a sigh.

"I don't suppose there's anything I can say to make you not ask me what you're about to ask?"

"Nope."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Figures."

"Fae- what's the deal with you and your father? Why aren't you mentioned on your mother's tombstone? Why are you so okay with the way he treats you?"

Elphaba didn't know where to start. There was so much to say, and she wasn't sure she could even put it into words.

"My mother was eighteen when she met my father," she began finally. "It was the whole love at first sight thing… from what I've heard. They were married a year after they met. They set up house, eventually Father became Governor… and then I was born two years after that. Needless to say, the news that the Governor's wife had given birth to a green child was fairly big news," she said dryly and Fiyero grinned.

"I was almost three when Momma got pregnant with Nessa. And my father was worried that the baby might be born… like me. They consulted the midwife, who suggested my mother could try chewing milk flowers, that it might help. So, she did. Day and night, she was constantly chewing them. I remember… they smelt very sweet, almost sickly. She always smelt like milk flowers…" Elphaba's voice trailed off in recollection and Fiyero waited patiently for her to continue.

"They made Nessa come too soon," she spoke up quietly. "Momma was only six months along when she went into labour. My Father told me to wait in my bedroom while he stayed with Momma. The midwife came, but she couldn't stop the labour. My mother began bleeding and Nessa was born with her little legs all tangled. Our mother never woke up. She never got to see Nessa."

Fiyero was horrified at the story, he hadn't felt it was polite to ask just why Nessa was unable to walk, but he'd never imagined it was something so tragic.

Elphaba took a deep breath, unnerved by his silence. "So, Nessa's been in that chair her entire life. If I hadn't been born, she'd be perfectly healthy and our mother would still be alive," she said matter-of-factly.

Fiyero was beginning to get an idea of what she was alluding to, and that idea horrified him more than anything else.

"Elphaba-"

"I'm not on the tombstone because it's my fault she died. As far as my father is concerned, I don't deserve to be mentioned, because I killed her."

"You didn't kill her!" Fiyero cut her off harshly. "It was the milk flowers! Which your father made her take, not you!"

"If I wasn't born she wouldn't have had to take them," Elphaba argued.

"So, you let your father treat you like _crap_ because he's convinced you it's your fault your mother died?" Fiyero demanded in disbelief.

"He didn't have to convince me, I'm perfectly capable of figuring it out for myself," Elphaba replied coldly.

Fiyero took hold of Elphaba's arm firmly and made her look at him. "Elphaba, what happened to your mother and Nessa is _not _your fault," he said fiercely. "And you can argue that point all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that it's true. You are not to blame for what happened."

Elphaba looked away down at her hands. "Haven't you realised by now I'm cursed? Always causing commotions, remember?"

"You're not cursed," Fiyero replied immediately. "You're just…"

"Green?" she suggested and his eyes narrowed.

"Different."

Elphaba snorted sceptically. "Well, that's one way to put it."

"You're Elphaba," he said simply. "And I wouldn't change anything about you, Fae."

Elphaba couldn't stop her eyes from flickering down to her hands, where the green tone was clearly evident even in the darkness, but Fiyero lifted her head up to meet his gaze, his tone firm.

"_Anything,_" he repeated and Elphaba couldn't think of what to say to that.

Fiyero's hand was still cupping her jaw as they sat there on the roof looking at one another, neither speaking. Elphaba could feel the blood pounding through her head, she couldn't focus on anything else other than how close Fiyero was. In an instant, she was back in the clearing with the Lion Cub. Elphaba watched as Fiyero ever so slowly moved closer to her, hardly daring to breathe. And then suddenly he was so close and she couldn't help it- she panicked.

"It's late!" she blurted out, moving away suddenly. "I should go."

Fiyero looked startled, but Elphaba couldn't look at him as she practically lunged back through her window as fast as her ankle would allow, and she shut it behind her and drew the curtains.

"Oh, sweet Oz," she murmured, actually trembling slightly as she relished in the solitude and darkness of her bedroom.

Had he actually been going to kiss her or had she imagined it? Elphaba couldn't be sure, already the memory was such a blur, but for a moment it had seemed like Fiyero's head was moving closer towards her, and Elphaba had just known she needed to get away. Why she wasn't quite sure. It wasn't that she hadn't _wanted _Fiyero to kiss her, or to kiss him, but the whole idea of him wanting to kiss _her _seemed so ridiculous that Elphaba was sure it must have been her mind playing tricks on her. And if he did actually want to kiss her, what did that mean?

Elphaba hadn't exactly had a lot of experience of people going out of their way to touch her- it had taken weeks when she and Galinda first became friends not to tense up when the blonde girl went to hug her. Her father certainly never touched her unless he could help it.

Elphaba had been telling herself for months now that whatever she may be feeling for Fiyero (and she didn't know exactly what she _was _feeling), those feelings should be put aside and never entertained because there was no way that someone like Fiyero would want to be romantically involved with someone like _her. _But now… Elphaba didn't know what to think. And she knew Fiyero wouldn't leave this alone, that he'd want them to discuss this. And Elphaba only had a definish idea of what she was going to say when they did.


	19. Day Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Hey guys. So, as everyone who has me on Authors Alert should know, I just posted THREE new stories! One of them in particular I'm very proud of, "The Reason" and it's my first Fiyero POV fic. **

**There's also "Once Upon a Time" which will be a series of one-shots, WICKED versions of different fairytales. I just have to get around to writing more. But it's something light and different, and the fabulous Julia-Caesar betaed for me. **

**Finally, there's "In the After". This is a sequel to my first ever WICKED fic "Ever Ever After", and there was also the companion piece "Moments of the Ever After". These are 2 stories that are sort of lacking in reviews, and I'd really love it if you'd read and review them. And not that I'm blackmailing anyone, but if you do I'll post the next chapter, which gives you everything you've been asking for (spoiler!). **

**Chapter Eighteen- Day Fourteen**

When Elphaba awoke on Saturday morning, she was feeling mixed emotions. On one hand, her ankle seemed to be almost fully healed which meant she cooked breakfast for the first time since Tuesday and it felt good to be getting back into her normal routine. On the other hand, that meant she couldn't get out of attending the party in Munchkin City that night. And then there was the whole situation with Fiyero and the very confusifying and complicated feelings that went along with all of _that. _

Her father looked as pleased as he ever did where Elphaba was concerned when he entered the room for breakfast and saw Elphaba there. Which balanced out how _un_pleased Fiyero looked when he did the same thing ten minutes later. Elphaba didn't look at him, she couldn't without remembering what happened on the roof.

Breakfast was mostly silent, except for Nessa's happy chatter. She was excited for the party that night, and happy to have Elphaba up and about again. She was incredibly grateful to Kasmira for helping her whilst her sister had been unable to, but she just felt better having Elphaba there.

After breakfast, Elphaba disappeared to clean up and Kasmira cornered her son upstairs.

"What's going on with you and Elphaba?" she asked him and Fiyero was startled.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she sighed.

"Fiyero, please. You'd have to be completely brainless not to see that she won't even look at you, and you spend as much time trying to get her to look at you. Now, what's happened? Is she still mad that you told Galinda about her accident?"

Now Fiyero sighed. As much as he loved his parents, there were some things he just didn't want to talk to his parents about. His love life was definitely one of those things.

"Mom, it's just something between Elphaba and I, okay? We'll work it out," he assured her.

Kasmira regarded him for a moment then nodded. "Ok, Yero."

Elphaba, partly a continuation of her ploy to avoid Fiyero at all costs and partly because she hadn't slept well the night before, spent the afternoon napping, something she rarely did. But the whole situation with Fiyero had left her tired and stressed, and it was really messing with her sleeping patterns.

The party was due to start at six o'clock, so at five, Elphaba headed downstairs to help Nessa prepare for the party.

"I can't believe I _finally _get to wear my new dress!" Nessa sighed happily as Elphaba removed it from the closet. "It seems a lifetime ago we bought it."

It hadn't even been a week, but Elphaba knew what her sister meant. That was the same day she'd been injured and it did seem so long ago.

The dress Nessa had picked was a soft rose pink and Elphaba carefully brushed her sister's hair, accessorising it with a rose pink ribbon.

"There. Enough pink to make Galinda proud," Elphaba grinned when she'd finished and Nessa laughed.

"I don't know if that was the intention, but thank you, Fabala. You should go get ready. Father won't be happy if you're not ready when he calls for the carriage."

Elphaba snorted. "And Oz forbid Father should not be happy with me," she muttered as she left the room, but Nessa didn't hear her.

Elphaba's own dress was a dark purple, which she'd picked because in the right light it almost looked black- which would annoy her father. It was floor length and had short capped sleeves and a modest v-neckline. The dress was rather more fitted than Elphaba would have preferred, but Nessa and the girls in the shop had insisted. Reluctantly, Elphaba picked out her only pair of high heels to wear with the dress.

"Probably sprain my ankle again in these ridiculous shoes," she muttered unhappily, brushing her hair and pulling it back.

"Elphaba! We're leaving!" Frex called up the stairs and Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Coming!" she called back and headed down the stairs.

The first thing she noticed when she saw the others waiting for her was that Fiyero looked as handsome as ever in his suit. The second thing was that he was staring at her intensely. Elphaba wasn't sure which thing it was that had her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

Frex sighed. "Elphaba- is that black?"

"No, purple," she replied, fighting a small smile.

Frex looked sceptical, but let it go. "Time to go."

They all piled into the carriage and made the drive into Munchkin City. Elphaba would have preferred to walk down, but her father had insisted on taking the carriage. Already, the party was in full swing.

"Munchkins _do _like a good party," Nessa commented with a smile as they observed the joyful scene.

There was a band, heaps of food, and Frex was telling Kasmira and Ibrahim about the performances scheduled for the night's entertainment, from the Lullaby League and the Lollipop Guild.

Fiyero pouted. "Why don't _we_ have a Lollipop Guild?" he asked his parents and Ibrahim rolled his eyes.

"Fiyero, when you become king, you can create the Lollipop Guild of the Vinkus. Ok?"

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as Fiyero grinned. On the bright side, it was much easier for Elphaba to avoid Fiyero once they exited the carriage- green skin and all, she could easily lose herself in the crowd.

Whilst looking for Elphaba, Fiyero found Boq and the two boys positioned themselves where they could talk and still oversee the whole party.

"Are you looking for Elphaba or hiding from your fan club?" Boq asked his friend, seeing many young girls not-so-subtly staring at Fiyero.

Fiyero groaned. "A bit of both," he admitted. "Mostly the looking for Elphaba part though."

"You'd think she'd be easy to find, huh?" Boq commented.

"Unless she's hiding in a tree again," Fiyero muttered.

"And _why _are you looking for Elphaba again?"

"She's not talking to me… right now," Fiyero sighed.

Boq nodded, as though he expected nothing less. "What did you do?"

Fiyero was genuinely insulted. "What makes you think I did anything?" he demanded and Boq shrugged.

"I thought you were looking for her to apologise. If she'd done anything, you wouldn't normally be looking for her, she'd be looking for you."

He had a point, Fiyero had to admit. "I haven't done anything, and neither has she," he answered. "We just… need to talk about something."

Boq didn't look convinced. "Ok. I'm going to get a drink. You want one?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed and returned to examining the crowd of Munchkins for any flash of green whilst Boq was gone.

When the Munchkin boy returned, his face was grim. "Where ever Elphaba is, I hope she's far away from the drink table."

Fiyero was immediately alarmed. "What? Why?"

Boq nodded towards the table in question. "There's a group of women there trying to decide whether your parents will arrange a marriage between you and Elphaba or Nessarose."

Fiyero scowled, recognising some of the women as from the same group discussing the same matter in the marketplace the week prior.

"Don't they have anything better to talk about?" he demanded furiously.

Boq snorted. "Those women? No. I don't know if it helps, but they seemed to be leaning towards Nessa."

No, it didn't help- in fact, it infuriated Fiyero that people continued to overlook Elphaba because of the colour of her skin. She had just been injured saving a little girl for Oz's sake! She was top of the year at Shiz, cared for Nessa and ran the household, had an amazingly beautiful singing voice; but people still passed her over in favour of her sister.

"What do they have against Elphaba?" Fiyero asked Boq quietly.

Boq sighed sadly. "She's different. And not just because of her skin, she just… she's better than Munchkinland- and gossiping, nosy old middle-aged women like that know it. And they don't like that. From the little I overheard though, they picked Nessa because they thought she was more your type- how they think you know what your type is, I have no idea."

Fiyero snorted in agreement, saying nothing. Then suddenly, he found Elphaba. She was sitting beside Nessa's wheelchair as the two girls talked quietly. The city square was lit by lanterns and in their glow, Elphaba appeared more beautiful than ever.

"I'll be back," Fiyero said to Boq absent-mindedly.

"Where are you going?"

Fiyero ignored him and headed over towards where Elphaba and Nessa were sitting. Nessa broke off their conversation as she saw him approach.

"Hello, Fiyero. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's good food," Fiyero said, shrugging. He couldn't say anything else because he _wasn't _enjoying himself- not while things were so tense between him and Elphaba.

"Fae?"

She looked up at him and he hesitated for only a moment.

"Dance with me?"

Elphaba's mouth went dry as she stalled, completely taken aback. She met his gaze and saw the silent plea in the blue depths. And despite her better judgement, she found herself nodding numbly.

He offered her his hand, which she took silently and then he led her out onto the dance floor. Neither of them spoke as he turned to face her and slid one hand to her waist, the other keeping her hand firmly in his grasp. Self-consciously, Elphaba placed her free hand on Fiyero's shoulder and they began to move to the music.

They danced in silence for a long time, not looking at one another but not wanting to look at all the people in the crowd staring at them, either. The silence became unbearable, and finally Fiyero had to speak.

"How's the ankle?" he asked finally, breaking the silence and Elphaba looked startled.

"Oh… it's fine, I guess."

"You look really beautiful tonight, Fae," he said quietly and Elphaba met his gaze, almost looking pained.

"Don't do that. Don't tell me that I'm beautiful. You don't have to lie to me."

Fiyero stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor. "It's not lying," he said firmly. "It's… it's looking at things another way."

It was true, Fiyero thought. Elphaba maybe didn't have the traditional or obvious beauty like Nessarose or Galinda, but she had a beauty that was all her own- and that was what Fiyero loved about her.

Elphaba gave a half-sob half-laugh at his words. "Right. Looking at things another way."

Fiyero frowned, wondering if she'd misunderstood what he was trying to say. "Elphaba-"

She pulled her hand out of his and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor. Fiyero tried to follow her, to explain, and to finally make her talk to him, but again, Elphaba displayed her uncanny ability to disappear.

Fiyero returned to where he'd found Elphaba the first time, but Boq had taken her spot beside Nessa and neither of them had seen Elphaba.

"She was just dancing with you, wasn't she?" Nessa asked him in surprise and he nodded grimly.

"Yeah. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her, will you?"

Miserably, Fiyero turned and saw many Munchkins staring at him curiously. Scowling at the thought that if nothing else he'd given the gossip mill more fuel, he walked in the opposite direction and walked into his father.

"Having fun, Dad?" he asked his father, who grinned.

"Not too bad. How about you, son?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Not really."

Ibrahim's grin faded. He'd seen Elphaba and Fiyero dancing, and seen her walk away.

"Fiyero, do you remember what happened a few years ago with the Ugabians?"

Fiyero frowned, slightly confused by the sudden change in topic. A few years prior, the province of Ugabu, who's relation to the rest of Oz had always been disputed, had called upon the Vinkus for aid when armies from Fliaan had tried to invade. For the Ugabians, who had always prided themselves on their superior defence strategies, the near-successful invasion had been a shock.

"I remember," he said warily, wondering where his father was going with this.

Ibrahim looked thoughtful. "It's times like that, when a subtle approach isn't always best. The armies of Fliaan conducted the invasion subtly. And yes, the Ugabians had all those defences and they were very proud of them, but no one had actually ever _tried _to get past the walls before. If the Fliaans had simply invaded without warning and been more direct, I think they would have been more successful than they were. It was the subtle approach that caused the Ugabians to panic and send for aid."

Fiyero was officially bewildered. "Ok, Dad. But what has that got to do with anything?"

Ibrahim smiled gently at his son. "Yero, Elphaba has done a remarkable job at keeping people from getting close to her. But I also think perhaps-"

"No one's ever tried to get close to her," Fiyero finished, realisation dawning.

His father was comparing Elphaba to Ugabu.

"So, you're saying…"

"Subtlety isn't always the best approach," Ibrahim said wisely and clasped his son's shoulder before walking away.

Fiyero thought his father had a point. He'd been trying so hard to get closer to Elphaba slowly, not wanting to startle her; but well… she'd run off on him twice now so _that_ approach clearly wasn't working. Maybe the best thing to do, was simply to tell Elphaba how he felt and they would go from there. The problem that remained, was actually _finding _Elphaba to talk to her.

Determined not to let the situation between them stew any longer than it already had, Fiyero hurried over to find Boq.

"Did you see Fae anywhere, yet?" he asked his friend quickly.

"Yeah, she just took Nessa home," Boq replied. "Nessa was getting a little tired, and I think Elphaba's ankle was bothering her, so her father told her to go home."

Fiyero's heart leapt, it would be so much better to have this conversation in private. "Thanks," he said hastily and hurried off.

He and Elphaba were finally going to talk.


	20. Day Fourteen continued

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. You've been asking for this for 19 chapters, so I deliver. Fiyeraba kiss- Fiyero/Frex confrontation... reviews?**

**Chapter Nineteen- Day fourteen continued**

Elphaba left Nessa's room after helping her sister into bed. Her ankle was throbbing slightly in protest at being forced into high heels so quickly after being injured, and she was looking forward to going to bed herself. As she passed through the foyer, heading for the stairs, she was startled slightly as the front door opened and Fiyero entered.

Elphaba paused in her steps to talk to him. "Is the party over?"

"No," Fiyero answered simply. "Elphaba, I need to talk to you."

Elphaba felt her stomach clench at his solemn tone. She thought she knew what he wanted to talk about, but Elphaba didn't want to hear any explanations or apologies.

"Fiyero, I'm tired," she said wearily, moving past him to go upstairs.

She'd only gotten a few steps up when he caught her arm gently and made her face him. "Elphaba."

"What?" she sighed and Fiyero took a deep breath.

"Fae… I like you," he said awkwardly, and immediately winced. That sounded so childish, and 'like' didn't even begin to describe how he felt about her.

"I think you are the most amazing girl I've ever met," he continued, hoping to redeem himself and Elphaba blushed uncomfortably.

"The whole reason I came here with my parents is because this summer has felt like it's gone on forever, because I couldn't wait to see you again. I missed you… I missed just seeing you every day. And you've become an amazing friend, but… I don't just want to be your friend."

Elphaba couldn't even look at him, but Fiyero titled her head up gently. "Ever since that day with the Lion Cub, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," he admitted. "Every day, I just think about how I should have kissed you, and I didn't. Honestly, when you called me out on the 'dancing through life' stuff… it scared the crap out of me. When I realised I had feelings for you, I panicked and ran. And I've regretted it every day since. What I'm trying to say here... I want to be with you Elphaba."

There it was, all the words Elphaba had never dreamed anyone would say to her, and by Fiyero no less.

But all the fantasies and daydreams didn't prepare Elphaba for the rising panic she felt as Fiyero looked at her, waiting for her to say something, his blue eyes full of hope. She felt increasingly overwhelmed by it all, by him, just as she had that day with the Lion Cub or the night before on the roof. It terrified her that he might actually be telling the truth, that he did want to be with her, and her first instinct again, was to run.

"I- I can't," she managed to gasp out hoarsely, pulling away and getting a few more steps up the staircase before Fiyero once again stopped her.

"Don't," he begged her in a pained whisper, moving closer to her. "Don't run. I've already watched you run away twice, Fae."

What she couldn't say spoke more to Fiyero than anything else, and he knew in that moment that Elphaba felt the same way he did- she was just scared. But at his whispered plea, she stilled nervously and Fiyero finally took the opportunity he'd been dreaming of for months and gently kissed her.

Elphaba tentatively kissed him back, feeling a combination of terror and awkwardness and just a sheer rush of joy. As Fiyero's hands moved to encircle her waist, she began to relax and kissed him more assuredly. Fiyero resisted the urge to break away purely to dance with joy, but smiled inwardly as he held her even closer, one hand entangling itself in her hair. It was better than anything he'd ever dreamed.

Completely caught up in the moment, neither of them heard the front door open.

"What in the name of Oz is going on here?"

At the sound of her father's voice, Elphaba jumped away from Fiyero as though scalded. She felt sort as though she'd just surfaced from being underwater for a long period of time, there was that same head-spinning feeling as she took in oxygen. Under her father's furious glare, Elphaba couldn't think of anything to say.

"I-I," she stammered and Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, hello sir."

Frex glared at him. "Will one of you care to explain this?"

Actually, neither of them did care to explain it, and neither was quite sure how to explain it. Elphaba was pretty sure the sight of them kissing on the staircase was self-explanatory.

"Well, you see sir…" Fiyero began, but trailed off. What could he say? Were he and Elphaba dating now?

Frex glowered at Fiyero, then turned to Elphaba. "Elphaba, go to bed."

Elphaba blanched at being sent to bed like a child. "Father-"

"Now, Elphaba!"

Fiyero caught her eye and nodded minutely and Elphaba reluctantly headed upstairs, disappearing from view with one last look over her shoulder at Fiyero. Frex's glare landed solely on Fiyero, who straightened his back in readiness.

"I know your reputation, Fiyero," Frex said coldly. "And when Nessa told me you were friends and Elphaba was tutoring you, I made no comment, although I didn't like the idea of someone like you corrupting my daughters. I've given you the benefit of the doubt whilst you've been a guest in my home and I thought you had proven yourself a worthy associate of Nessarose during your stay. But I will _not _have you tarnishing my daughter's reputation. I want you to stay away from my daughters, understood? Nessarose does not need her name dragged through the mud because of her association with you and your scandals."

Fiyero bristled. He knew if Elphaba was here, she'd beseech him to let it go, but she wasn't here. And she deserved for someone to not let things like this go. He'd held his tongue for nearly three weeks, but no longer.

"Actually, _sir," _he replied icily, barely managing to be civil. "I think you're confused- because I was just kissing _Elphaba_, not Nessarose and I don't see how anything between Elphaba and I is anyone's business but mine and Elphaba's."

Frex's face flushed for an instant, before he recovered. "I am not concerned about Elphaba."

"That doesn't surprise me," Fiyero retorted. "Are you _ever _concerned about Elphaba? When she could have been seriously injured or killed this past week were you concerned?"

"I don't know what you're implying-"

"I'm implying that you don't give a damn about your daughter. _Elphaba_, just in case you forgot," Fiyero shot back coldly.

Frex looked so mad Fiyero wondered if he was going to have a stroke.

"My relationship with Elphaba is none of your concern," the Governor said.

"And neither is my relationship with Elphaba any of yours," Fiyero stated simply.

"Governor, allow me to assure you that the rumours about my past are largely that- rumours. And also, I have nothing but the purest intentions towards Elphaba. Whether or not you choose to see it, you have an amazing daughter. Elphaba is the most brilliant, genuine person I've ever met. She has the most beautiful soul and the best heart, and I consider myself so lucky because I know her. And she's going to change the world one day. And I think you know that. It doesn't matter what colour her skin is, she's better than Munchkinland. Better than farmland and running a household. And that's why you're trying to keep her here, because she's _better_ than this and you and Nessa aren't. Nessa's going to be an excellent Governor one day, sir, but Elphaba is capable of so much more… the colour of her skin doesn't make her any less deserving of an unlimited future, and you can't keep her here to care for Nessa and run your household to spite that."

Fiyero could tell he'd struck a nerve with the Governor, and later, he might actually care that he'd so deeply offended the man who was both his host and the father of the girl he thought might be his girlfriend.

"I've been in your house for three weeks now, Governor, and I haven't said anything about the way you treat Elphaba, out of politeness. But I think it's entirely hypocritical of you to pretend you give a damn about Elphaba now, when you've made it clear she's nothing more than an inconvienence to you. You treat her like a servant, not as a member of the family and if the Munchkins knew how you treated her, you wouldn't last another term in office. You never credit her for the way she runs the household or cares for Nessa without complaining, and you don't care what the Munchkins in town say about her out of earshot. You've got her shoved into a space barely big enough to move, so she's out of the way and you can pretend she doesn't exist until you have a need for her."

Fiyero was absolutely furious, and Frex's stone, cold face just made him angrier.

"My parents and I heard what you said to her that day, after the 'incident' at the marketplace, when you threatened to pull her out of school. And it just proved that you don't know your daughter at all, because all she does is care for Nessa and to make sure she isn't limited in anyway because she can't walk like everyone else. And part of that, is because you've poisoned her all her life to believe that it's her fault, that Nessa is the way she is. It wasn't Elphaba's decision to make your wife chew milk flowers, Governor, and if _you_ feel the need to blame someone because you can't face up to accepting that blame yourself, try not blaming a three year old. But Elphaba cares for her sister deeply, and not because she has to. Elphaba is the most selfless, caring person I know and if you _were_ to pull her out of school, it would be a waste of her talents. Your daughter is an amazing girl and either with or without your blessing, I'm going to date her and to do everything in my power to make sure she's treated the way she deserves, because Oz knows she isn't treated that way in this house."

Fiyero held his head up high in defiance as he finished speaking and met Frex's gaze. Frex's jaw tightened and he turned and strode off in the direction of his study without another word.

Fiyero took a deep breath and turned, heading upstairs to his room. He didn't regret what he'd said, but he was sure his parents would when they learned what had happened. It was such a blur already, Fiyero couldn't believe he'd actually said all those things. Yes, he'd been thinking about saying them for the past two weeks, but to actually say them was a different story. Lost in thought, he stalled uncertainly as he reached the top of the stairs and saw Elphaba standing there in the darkened hallway, slowly stepping towards him and her arms crossed in front of her loosely as though to hold herself up.

"Did you mean that?" she asked him quietly, her tone uncertain and her eyes huge in the darkness as she stood before him.

Fiyero inwardly winced, wishing he'd be able to say all those words to Elphaba first, rather than her father.

"Every word," he replied sincerely, his tone just as soft.

Elphaba blinked as she took that in, and before Fiyero could say anything else, she'd reached up, put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. It was a deep kiss, that somehow managed to convey everything Elphaba didn't have words to express. And it was far from the sweet, gentle kiss they had shared on the staircase. Fiyero immediately pulled her closer, unwilling to pull away even as his need for oxygen became dire.

"Oz, I've wanted to do that for so long," he murmured quietly when they finally separated and Elphaba blushed shyly.

She opened her mouth to reply, when they heard the front door open again, and Kasmira and Ibrahim's voices drifted up the stairs. Immediately, Elphaba pulled out of his arms and headed into her bedroom.

"Goodnight," she said softly and closed the door behind her, leaving Fiyero with a ridiculously goofy smile on his face.


	21. Day Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. So you all liked the last chapter, huh? I'm glad :) **

**And I got asked what my favourite fan fic I've written is... that is so hard. Out of all my Wicked fics... probably "May I not lose you" because it's so different from anything else I've written. But overall- not counting my Wicked stories because I do love them all- probably my Harry/Hermione "A place called home" because it was the first Harry Potter one I wrote and I'm constantly blown away by the response I got to it- even now, I'm still getting reviews for it. There's several of my House/Cameron ones I wrote (before House got weird) that I'm quite proud of. **

**And I do love the one-shot I just wrote "The Reason", especially the ending. When I read it back, I was quite proud of those last few paragraphs, which is the part all my beautiful reviewers mention!**

**I also think I'm going to love the sequel to this story. Interpret that how you will :) yes, there is another 2 chapters after this. I'm currently writing chapter 4 of the sequel, so it's moving along steadily. Can't tell you how long until it's finished though, but it will be a long one. **

**Feel free to let me know your own favourite stories of mine! I have a feeling something about a Vinkun Wildflower may come up a bit ;P**

**I tried to make this as realistic per Elphaba's character as I could, so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Twenty- Day Fifteen**

Fiyero was up at half-past six the next morning, and he headed downstairs as Elphaba was setting the table for breakfast. The expression on her face when she saw him was a mixture of surprise, amusement and trepidation.

"You're up early," she greeted him and he shrugged.

"I woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep."

Elphaba's only response was to hand him the stack of plates she was carrying. "Good. You can help me set the table."

Fiyero didn't argue, he was in much too good a mood to protest and he quickly laid out cutlery and plates on the table before joining Elphaba in the kitchen. Elphaba was trying to cook breakfast, but was distracted as she felt Fiyero's eyes on her.

When she looked over at him, he was watching her with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" she demanded, blushing uncomfortably.

Fiyero's grin widened. "Nothing. I just like knowing I can do this-" he cut himself off as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Whenever I want," he finished and kissed her again to prove his point.

Elphaba smiled faintly, but then pulled away gently, and she lowered her gaze.

"Look, Fiyero-"

Fiyero's stomach sank at her tone and he sighed heavily. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go to bed last night before we talked," he muttered and Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" she demanded indignantly, her hands flying to her hips.

Fiyero smiled softly and kissed her again softly. "It means, my sweet green girl, that you have a tendency to sabotage yourself from being happy," he said gently and Elphaba blushed at being referred to as his.

"It's Galinda," she said, ignoring his comment and Fiyero frowned in confusion.

"Galinda? What about her?"

Elphaba's large brown eyes stared at him imploringly. As she'd lay awake the night before, unable to sleep, a thought had occurred to her.

"She's my best friend," she answered. "And _your_ ex-girlfriend."

Fiyero wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. "Fae, that was ages ago and we weren't that serious!" he protested and Elphaba shook her head.

"Yeah, you say that, but the night you two got together, Glin was telling me all about how the two of you were going to get married!" she exclaimed and Fiyero was startled.

"Wait, she what?"

Elphaba nodded. "She was sure from that first night that you were going to be married. And… when you ended it… she was hurt. She may not have acted it, but she was," she said softly, feeling guilty for betraying her best friend's confidence.

"And… I just… I can't do that to her, Yero. I can't hurt her like that," Elphaba continued and Fiyero just stared at her for a moment.

It just amazed him how willing Elphaba was to put aside her own feelings to save hurting the feelings of her best friend. And it made Fiyero love her just a tiny bit more.

"Fae… I had to end it with her. It wasn't fair to her to keep dating her when I wanted to be with you," he said honestly and Elphaba felt a thrill spread through her at his words.

"I just don't want her to be mad. I'm pretty sure there's an unspoken rule about dating your best friend's ex-boyfriend."

Fiyero grimaced, he would never understand the girl code. "Could that be covered by getting the best friend's permission?"

Elphaba paused, she had no more idea about these things than Fiyero did. "You want me to ask her permission to date you?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'll do it," Fiyero replied but Elphaba didn't look convinced.

"Hey," he said softly and Elphaba's gaze met his expectantly. "Let me talk to Galinda," he offered and Elphaba still looked unsure.

"When we go back to school, I'll talk to Galinda and explain everything."

"And how are you going to do that?" Elphaba asked realistically.

Fiyero smiled. "Fae, trust me. I think Galinda will be fine with it, but if getting her approval is what I have to do, I'll do it. Unless you… unless you don't want…" he added uncertainly, a moment's doubt creeping into his voice.

Elphaba shook her head quickly. "No. Yero… I want this," she said shyly, blushing faintly and Fiyero couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Ok then," he grinned.

Fiyero's good mood didn't go unnoticed by his parents, especially contrasted with his mood the previous day. When Elphaba kicked everyone out of her kitchen for the day as she began baking, Ibrahim found his son in his room.

"You and Elphaba seemed to have resolved things," he noted with approval and Fiyero glanced over at his father with a smirk.

"Don't go arranging the marriage just yet, Dad," he said dryly and Ibrahim laughed.

"Very well. Uh, is there a reason why the Governor looked like he was supressing murderous rages every time he looked at you during breakfast?"

Fiyero winced. He'd been so ecstatic about Elphaba, he'd forgotten about what had happened with Frex last night.

"I… I may have said some things that suggested I don't like the way he treats Elphaba," he admitted and Ibrahim sighed.

Fiyero wondered if his father was mad, but when he managed to look up at him, saw a look of approval on Ibrahim's face.

"Well, don't tell your mother I said so, but I think it's better for the alliance if you say it, not me."

Fiyero grinned slightly. He was so impatient to get back to school so he could talk to Galinda. He understood where Elphaba was coming from, she was reluctant to confirm their relationship until everything with Galinda was sorted out and he admired her loyalty to her friendship with Galinda. But it was torture to think that he and Elphaba he actually had a chance with Elphaba, but they couldn't do anything about it until they returned to Shiz.

Ibrahim and Kasmira were due to leave for home on Thursday, and Fiyero had planned to leave for Shiz then too, and give him the weekend to settle into campus before classes started on Monday. He realised he didn't know when Elphaba and Nessa were planning on going back and added that to the list of things he and Elphaba had to talk about.

Actually, Fiyero was surprised his mother hadn't come and pressed him for details. He never suspected however, that his parents had already arrange to tag-team, and Kasmira had gone directly to Elphaba.

"Are you making brownies?" Kasmira asked Elphaba, inhaling deeply as she entered the kitchen.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "At the request of your husband," she laughed and Kasmira rolled her eyes.

"I should have known."

At Elphaba's enquiring look, Kasmira explained. "Our palace cook has been on Ibrahim's case for years regarding his eating habits. Ibrahim has somewhat of a sweet tooth, which our cook has been quite firm about limiting his access to."

Elphaba chuckled. "I don't mind," she assured the queen.

Kasmira smiled fondly. "That's good to know. Although I'll have to be careful he doesn't try and exploit your relationship with Fiyero to his own benefit."

Elphaba was startled and the queen laughed gently.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out why Fiyero couldn't stop smiling all through breakfast, Elphaba."

Elphaba blushed. "I- I… nothing has really… happened yet," she said shyly. "It's complicated."

"Why?"

Elphaba told her about Galinda and her unwillingness to hurt her friend by dating her ex-boyfriend, and Kasmira was just as touched as Fiyero had been.

"I think that's very sweet of you, Elphaba. Galinda's lucky to have you as her friend. But, from what I've heard, Fiyero and Galinda didn't date for long."

"No, but that didn't mean Galinda didn't care for Fiyero," Elphaba defended her friend. "I just… don't want to hurt her."

Kasmira smiled and hugged the green girl lightly. "Well, like I said- she's lucky to have you. As is Fiyero."

Elphaba took that as the queen's sign of approval and smiled happily.


	22. Day Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Short chapter! one more to go... :( And sorry, i won't post the sequel til I've finished it, because i know how irritating it is to wait forever for updates (That can be arranged, anyone? I want to know what's happening!)**

**Chapter Twenty One- Day Seventeen**

After sitting through all of Sunday and Monday and not getting a chance to talk with Elphaba privately, Fiyero was getting restless. He'd managed to raise the conversation of Shiz over dinner the night before and Frex had agreed that Nessa and Elphaba could accompany Fiyero back to Shiz on Thursday, which Elphaba was thrilled about. Boq was also planning on hitching a ride back to campus with them, and Kasmira and Ibrahim had made all the arrangements. Fiyero knew this meant Elphaba would be preparing for their departure all day on Wednesday as well as planning a special dinner in honour of the Tiggulars' last night; so Fiyero couldn't see anyway he'd get to talk to Elphaba before they were back at school, a situation he wasn't happy about.

That was until Monday night however, when Boq had come for dinner and stayed afterwards. When he'd found a moment with his friend, Fiyero had quietly admitted that he and Elphaba were dating, and Boq had been surprised but happy for his friends. And between them, the two boys had formed a plan.

"Boq!" Elphaba greeted the Munchkin in surprise as she opened the front door mid-Tuesday morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep Nessa company," Boq replied cheerfully and Elphaba frowned.

"Keep Nessa company? I didn't realise she was starved for companionship," she said dryly, after all she and Fiyero were both here and neither were going anywhere.

"Oh, I'm sure Nessa's fine, but this is for your peace of mind," Boq said and Elphaba's frown deepened.

"What in Oz's name are you on about?"

"Hey, Boq," Fiyero called out as he entered the foyer. "Everything ready?"

Boq nodded. "Yep. The basket's in the carriage out front."

"Great. Thank your mother for me again, will you?"

"I will. Have fun."

Elphaba was clueless and irritated. "What is going on?" she demanded.

Fiyero took her hand. "We're going out."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we are, are we? And where, pray tell, are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Fiyero grinned. "Come on."

"What? No, Fiyero I have things to do!" Elphaba protested as he pulled her gently outside.

"You can spare an hour or two for our first date," Fiyero replied and Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

He turned to her with a gentle smile. "Our first date."

Elphaba was torn between being touched and still being annoyed. "I don't know much about these things, but I'm pretty sure it's customary to ask the girl on the date, rather than kidnapping," she said finally and Fiyero laughed.

"Yes, but I was pretty sure you'd say yes."

"Only pretty sure?" she teased lightly.

"Come on, Fae."

"Just for future reference- I _hate _surprises," Elphaba said as she climbed into the carriage.

Fiyero grinned charmingly. "Noted."

It didn't take long for Elphaba to realise where they were going, as Fiyero drove the carriage to Munchkin river and pulled out a picnic basket out from under the seat.

"I can't believe you did this," Elphaba said softly, genuinely touched and all her annoyance vanishing. She didn't think she'd ever had anyone put so much effort into anything for her before.

Fiyero shrugged casually. "I wanted us to talk before we got back to school. This was my last chance."

Elphaba helped him to spread out the blanket and lay out the food and Fiyero couldn't resist the delicious smells wafting from the basket and had to fill up his plate before he began talking.

"So," he said slowly, not really sure where to start.

Elphaba gave a faint smile. "Don't look at me, Tiggular. You're the one who wanted to talk."

"True," Fiyero conceded.

Elphaba let him sit on that for a moment before deciding to help him out. "What did you want to talk about?"

Fiyero paused. The truth was, since their kiss on Sunday morning and Fiyero's promise to talk to Galinda about their relationship, nothing really much had happened. He'd cornered Elphaba in the hallway to say goodnight both Sunday and Monday night, and had been surprised to find her acting uncharacteristically shy. Her hesitation over their relationship had not disappeared, but Fiyero was sure she still wanted to be with him… mostly.

"It's just… maybe it's nothing," he acknowledged. "But… you've been really quiet lately."

Elphaba paused, a little surprised Fiyero had noticed. But she suspected that Fiyero noticed more about her than he let on.

"I've just been thinking," she began and Fiyero groaned slightly.

"Fae, you need to stop doing that. Your thinking is going to be the death of me one day."

Elphaba smirked in amusement. "A little dramatic, Yero, don't you think?" she asked dryly.

Fiyero shook his head. "Nope," he said stubbornly and she chuckled.

"So, what are you thinking about?" he asked her, trying to hide the worry in his voice. Maybe she _had_ changed her mind.

Elphaba looked down at her hands as she answered. She knew he wouldn't like what she was about to say and she didn't like saying it aloud, but she was making a real effort to be honest with him. He deserved that much, she thought.

"Are you worried about Galinda?" Fiyero asked and she sighed.

"I'm worried about what will happen if she's not okay with it. I'm worried about what will happen if she _is_ okay with it," she admitted. "People are going to talk. And I'm used to people talking about me, but… this is different. I- I don't have many people in my life, Yero. And if.. _this_ was to end badly and we couldn't even be friends anymore…"

She was interrupted as Fiyero leaned over to kiss her sweetly. "What if it doesn't end?" he asked pointedly and Elphaba blushed.

It was Fiyero's turn to sigh. "Fae, I'm not saying there's a guarantee what's going to happen with us. But I don't care what people are going to say about us. And I'm going to try my hardest to make you happy and give this… give _us_, a real chance."

Elphaba couldn't speak for a moment. "Do you _plan_ all these big speeches beforehand?" she demanded, blushing furiously.

"No," Fiyero protested but couldn't help but laugh slightly.

He shrugged. "I'm not as good at speaking as you are. I need a lot of words to make sure you understand what I'm trying to say."

"What if Galinda's not okay with this?" Elphaba asked quietly.

Fiyero hesitated. "Fae… I know how important your friendship with Glin is. And I don't want to get in the way of that. But at the same time… I don't want to miss out on a chance with you."

Elphaba blushed, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"Why don't you let me talk to Glin and then we'll go from there?" Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba was torn. She liked that idea, but she was also worried about getting too close and then something going wrong. But she looked up at Fiyero, who was willing to take such a chance on her and her heart melted.

"Ok," she agreed and Fiyero's smile was more than enough reward for her fears.


	23. Day Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER: I cannot take any credit for **_**Wicked. **_**I do own Ibrahim and Kasmira, however. **

**AN. Here we are, the last chapter. I just want to genuinely thank everyone so much who reviewed, the anonymous reviews, my regulars and the newcomers who just stumbled across this story and stuck with it. **

**The response to this story has blown me away, I think it's even topped "Far longer than forever" in reviews, which is amazing. This is now my highest reviewed story ever and the fact that so many people are interested in what really is just my daydreams typed up onto a word document... thank you. And to think that people find me funny always makes me laugh, because no one ever finds me funny! (Maybe I'm funnier on paper than in person?) **

**It's kind of fitting, the timing of this story. As I post this, I've just finished my first week of prac teaching, and I first started writing this story during my first lot of prac teaching back in April! I promise, I'm working on the sequel every chance I can. If you follow me on twitter (carlie_eades), I usually comment on what I'm writing and pose any questions or ideas I'm working through, which I always appreciate feedback and suggestions, just send me a message with your pen name so I know who I'm talking to! **

**Thanks especially to Julia-Caesar and Hedwig466 for your twitter conversations and support. But I appreciate every beautiful review I get and I keep them all. I love my regular reviewers... to get support for my writing means so much to me.**

**Chapter Twenty Two- Day Nineteen**

Elphaba looked around her bedroom with a thoughtful frown. Her suitcase stood near the doorway, two small trunks beside it.

"What's wrong?"

She whirled around to see Fiyero in the doorway and she smiled faintly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just making sure I haven't forgotten anything."

Fiyero laughed. "Fae, you had a checklist! It's definishly impossible for you to have forgotten anything."

"I just feel like something's missing," she frowned in frustration.

"Yeah, you," Fiyero replied, rolling his eyes. "Boq's here, we're loading up the carriage and Nessa's saying goodbye to your Father, and my parents are wanting to say goodbye."

Elphaba sighed. "Ok. Did you pick up the food basket I had on the dining room table?"

"Yes dear," Fiyero teased and Elphaba laughed.

She picked up her suitcase as Fiyero reached down for the trunks. He grunted slightly as he lifted the first.

"Sweet Oz, woman. What have you got in here? Bricks?"

"Books," she corrected with a smile and Fiyero stared at her for a moment.

"Fae, we're going to school. Where there is a library. Filled with books."

"But not _these_ books," Elphaba said pointedly and Fiyero shook his head.

"I give up."

"Good idea," she smirked at him and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs and headed into the front yard, Boq and Frex were helping Nessa and her chair into the carriage. Ibrahim and Kasmira were standing back and watching, as they were leaving later that afternoon.

"Here, Elphaba- let me help you," Ibrahim said when he saw her, striding over and taking the suitcase off her.

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but instead smiled. "Thank you."

Fiyero followed with the two small trunks a moment later and took them over to the carriage. Elphaba turned to her father as he walked away from the carriage.

"Look after your sister," Frex said sternly and Elphaba nodded.

"I will."

"Keep up with your studies. Behave yourself and try not to talk so much."

Elphaba flinched slightly. "Yes, Father."

He didn't even look at her as he strode past her into the house. Kasmira frowned slightly, but smiled gently at Elphaba, stepping forward to speak to her.

"It's been so nice to meet you Elphaba. Thank you so much for having us."

Elphaba flushed. "It was no problem," she said sincerely.

She was surprised as the queen stepped forward and hugged her tightly. "You're more than welcome to come spend any vacations in the Vinkus with us," she assured her. "We'd love to have you."

"Thank you," Elphaba said genuinely touched.

"Don't let Fiyero get away with letting his grades slip," Ibrahim added with a grin.

Elphaba laughed. "I won't," she promised.

Ibrahim raised her hand to his lips. "Hopefully we'll see you soon, Miss Elphaba."

Kasmira hugged her again. "Keep in touch," she said and Elphaba nodded.

"I will," she promised, then went to join Nessa and Boq in the carriage.

"Have a safe trip, Yero," Kasmira said to her son, hugging Fiyero tightly.

"Ok, mom. You too," Fiyero replied gently.

Ibrahim smiled. "It's nice knowing we don't have to worry about you getting expelled in the near future," he teased and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Dad. Love you too," he said sarcastically.

Ibrahim laughed. "You take good care of Elphaba," he lectured his son sternly and Fiyero smiled softly.

"I will, Dad. I promise."

"Invite her home for Lurlinemas," Kasmira urged. "Your other friends too, we'd like to meet Miss Galinda."

"I'll see what I can do," Fiyero agreed.

Kasmira looked tearful, she never did well saying goodbye to her son. "So… study hard. Be good… eat your vegetables-"

"_Ok_, Mom," Fiyero cut her off hastily before she could remind him to wear clean underwear, and officially embarrass him into the next century.

"Bye."

He waved goodbye to his parents and jumped into the carriage. He was grateful for his parents for arranging their transportation back to Shiz. With four people in the carriage, it was a little lacking for space.

Fiyero looked up to see Elphaba smirking at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Did your mother really just remind you to eat your vegetables?" she asked incredulously and Fiyero winced.

"My mother gets a little emotional when she's not going to see me for months," he admitted embarrassedly and Elphaba smiled softly.

"That's nice. _Funny_ and something I will never let you live down, but nice," she cackled and Fiyero glared at her.

"Thanks, Fae."

They made good time throughout the day, and Boq and Fiyero were especially grateful for the food Elphaba had packed. Nessa was the only one of the four who didn't know what was happening between Elphaba and Fiyero, but Elphaba was wrong by thinking her sister was oblivious.

"What's going on with you and Fiyero?" Nessa asked when they'd stopped to stretch their legs and use the bathroom.

Elphaba couldn't hide her surprise. "What do you mean?"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Please, Fabala. He's staring at you… more than usual. Are you dating?"

"More than usual?" Elphaba repeated.

"Are you?" Nessa pressed and Elphaba hesitated.

"I don't know," she admitted, unwilling to announce her relationship with Fiyero as official until he'd spoken to Galinda.

"We're working it out."

Nessa shook her head slightly. "You and Fiyero? You'll kill each other within a week!"

Elphaba stilled. "You think?" she asked quietly.

"Elphaba, you're _always_ arguing! And you're both so stubborn! What happens if you have a fight and break up? You won't even be able to be friends anymore."

Nessa looked quite upset at that idea as she and Elphaba left the bathroom. She looked up to see Boq and Fiyero talking by the carriage as they waited for the sisters. Fiyero saw Elphaba and grinned and Elphaba smiled back instinctively.

She remembered what Fiyero had told her when she'd been worried about the same thing a few days prior at Munchkin river.

"_What if it doesn't end?"_

Elphaba knew she was risking her friendship with both Fiyero and Galinda because of what she felt for Fiyero, but she also felt knew she couldn't continue just being friends with him while she felt this way.

"I guess we'll just have to take that chance," she answered Nessa finally and pushed her sister's chair towards the carriage.

Soon they would be at Shiz for another semester, and Elphaba would have her answers soon enough.

**Coming soon: **_**Taking Chances **_**the sequel to **_**Falling in.**_


End file.
